Rhythm of Love
by alliebroadwaydreams
Summary: Cameron meets a new kid in McKinley High and after the unexpected meeting he just can't seem to get the Irish boy out of his mind. AU story. DAMERON. THE GLEE PROJECT
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Guys I am SO sorry that I had to delete my stories for a bit, i'm re-uploading them as we speak, I had to delete them for personal reasons but it's all fine now, in the meantime i've completed two more Rhythm of Love chapters which you guys can read! Sorry again!**

* * *

><p>It was just an ordinary day at Mckinley High; at least that's what Cameron Mitchell had originally thought as he entered the large school in the morning. It a week into the start of term and everything had been normal, the top news around school right now was the fact that Kurt's boyfriend, Blaine or something had transferred to be with Kurt. That was all Cameron had heard his friend, Hannah, gush about all week. She thought it was adorable that Blaine had moved specifically to be with Kurt—she had said it was the kind of book romance that she would only see in movies.<p>

So besides the latest gossip everything was average and normal at the moment. He had arrived at his locker and began gathering his books to put in his bag when he felt an abrupt tap on his shoulder.

Cameron looked back in surprise to meet the sight of a boy who looked around his age with brown hair and electric blue eyes—something about those blue eyes made him shiver. The boy looked incredibly nervous; he bit his lip before he opened his mouth to talk.

"I'm lost" His voice—_his voice_, the accent stood out prominently and his voice was _so_ deep for his age. The boy looked expectantly at Cameron, shuffling his feet slightly on the spot.

"Oh, you're new?" Cameron asked the boy in front of him—he mentally kicked himself, of course he's new—one he does even have an American accent and two he just openly admitted that he was lost. The blue eyed boy nodded frantically anyway, looking incredibly sheepish with the situation he was in. Cameron guessed that he was a person with a lot of pride; and asking for help wasn't something he'd normally do—that was the only way he could justify the boy's odd behaviour.

"Yeah—my parents recently moved from Ireland, my dad got a promotion" He explained, Cameron normally wasn't big on accents, he usually had trouble understanding any accents from people who hadn't come from Ohio but with this boy—he just found him so easy to understand, which honestly was really odd.

"Oh right, so what's your first class?" Cameron asked, he had to refrain from laughing while he saw the boy look down at the timetable in his hands, he watched his face screw up in disgust as he looked at his first class.

"Algebra" He muttered, Cameron let out a hearty laugh and placed a hand on his shoulder. That's just down the hall from my first class; you can walk with me there. The boy smiled at Cameron appreciatively; Cameron's stomach felt weird. He shrugged the feeling off and gestured for them to start walking. With a nod from the other boy they began walking down the hall, the blue eyed boy kept shooting Cameron glances as if he wanted to talk but didn't know what to say.

"So how long have you lived in America?" Cameron asked, catching the brown haired boy off guard.

"Only for a couple of weeks now, my Dad found out about the transfer a month ago and we've managed to sort everythin' out in that time" He shrugged as if it were no big deal. Cameron was honestly amazed.

"It must have been hard moving to a new country" Cameron stated, the boy next to him smiled in agreement.

"Yeah, it'll always be hard but the job is really important to my Dad so me and my Mam just go along with it" He stated, Cameron smiled back at him, honestly still amazed at the boy. Sooner than Cameron would have liked they had arrived at the brown haired boy's algebra class.

"Well; here we are" Cameron stated, the boy next to him pulled a face at the door before turning back to Cameron.

"Thanks for showing me to my class" the boy said cheerfully, Cameron nodded briefly.

"Don't be afraid to ask people in there where your next class is—I don't want you getting lost again" He laughed at the blue eyed boy who laughed along with him.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine—I better get in there, I'll see you around I guess" the boy smiled at him, he waved at Cameron then entered the room nervously. Cameron stared after the boy, the strange feeling still in his stomach. His face fell as he watched the door close and the brown haired boy had left his sight.

As he walked into his American Literature class he just stopped abruptly. He didn't even know the boy's name—how could he just meet a boy he instantly clicked with and forget to ask his name? With a frustrated sigh he entered his own class to meet the smiling face of a large, pretty girl with red hair.

"What's with the long face, Cam?" She laughed happily at him; he smirked slightly at her joyous presence and moved to sit in his seat next to her.

"Hey Hannah; do you know anything about a new Irish student?" Cameron asked her suddenly, her face twisted in confusion as she tried to think whether she had heard about a new student.

"You know what? I think Lauren heard Mr Schuester say something about Mr Figgins telling him about a new student" She said matter-of-factly. "She said that he's a boy and that he's foreign so I guess that'd be who you're talking about" Cameron nodded, that was definitely about the boy he had just met. "Why do you ask anyway?" She inquired with a cheerful smile.

"I met a boy at my locker, he asked me for directions to his first class. His accent though, Hannah, it was like a really strong Irish accent" He paused for a moment, his mind racing as he reencountered his meeting with the other boy "And we just hit it off, like he's so easy to talk to. I took him to his class and forgot to ask his name" Cameron put his head in his hands in frustration. He heard Hannah laugh from next to him.

"You'll see him around at some point, Cam. Especially if he's a new foreign student, if you don't see him then the jocks will and you know—we'll all hear about that" She muttered, her voice getting quieter as the teacher walked into the room. Cameron's heart dropped, he had forgotten about the jocks with new students.

Sure enough, the jocks mainly only slushied the glee club—everyone knew that. But the blue eyed boy he had just met was fresh meat, he was foreign as well which added to the appeal for the jocks. Cameron let out a small groan as he imagined the boy being_ so_ scared, having never experienced being slushied before.

Once American Literature had finished Cameron made his way to his next class, French. He passed a group of jocks waiting outside the room, he eyed them suspiciously then his eyes flickered to the cups of slushie they were currently clutching. They were probably just waiting for Kurt or something—Kurt was in his class. He raised an eyebrow at the lack of Karofsky; now that he thought about it Karofsky barely hung out with the jocks anymore. He never slushied anyone either, which was strange because Karofsky and Azimio were the main two who performed the slushying.

Cameron pushed past them and entered his French class. He couldn't concentrate on the class, his mind just kept replaying the moment he met that brown haired kid. Something about the boy just completely struck him, he just had such a magnetic presence, Cameron knew that he needed that boy to be his friend. They definitely seemed to fit as friends; Cameron was absolutely drawn to him, to his personality, his accent. He didn't have many friends at school besides Hannah; he just didn't seem to be able to trust anyone here.

It seemed strange that he felt like he could trust the boy straight away, it had to have been fate right?

The bell rang for his next class. For the rest of his classes his mind was just elsewhere, he wondered if he would ever bump into that boy again, he had hoped that the boy would be in one of his classes however he knew that he was purely wishing.

It was finally lunchtime and Cameron made his way to the cafeteria to meet Hannah. As he hurried down the hall he collided into something—_someone_. As they crashed into each other the boy fell onto the floor and Cameron panicked.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" Cameron exclaimed as he held out a hand to help the boy up, the boy's eyes locked onto his and Cameron's breath haltered as he looked into familiar electric blue eyes.

_It's him._


	2. Chapter 2

Cameron helped the boy up so that he was now standing next to him; he shot another apologetic look at the boy.

"I seriously am really sorry, I should watch where I'm going" Cameron remarked, rubbing his head slightly. The brown haired boy shrugged nonchalantly.

It's okay, honestly I should have been looking as well uh—" He stopped with a lingering look at Cameron; a questionable look covered his face.

"Cameron" Cameron remarked quickly, the boy smiled appreciatively at him.

"Damian" the boy—_Damian_ stated with his arm outstretched. Cameron took his hand in his own and shook it. _Damian_, the name seemed to just fit him completely. He didn't know anyone who went by that name but that just added to the Irish boy's appeal, he was _different_.

"Nice to meet you, Damian" Cameron exclaimed with a smile. "Have you managed to get lost yet?" He joked, Damian laughed and Cameron couldn't help but smile wide at the sound of his laugh.

"Surprisingly no, but it took ages to get people to understand me!" He stated with a sigh, Cameron's face fell slightly. It must be hard being a new kid in school and to have an accent as strong as he did.

Cameron put a hand on his shoulder. "Well I don't seem to have a problem understanding you, you should eat lunch with me" He gave Damian a toothy smile, Damian nodded and returned Cameron's smile.

"Sure, I haven't made any friends yet so I'd love to" Damian replied.

"Well I'm your friend now" Cameron remarked, he saw Damian's face brighten up automatically, his eyes softened at the brown haired boy in front of him. They walked into the cafeteria together and Hannah spotted them as soon as they did, she waved at Cameron, gesturing at the table in front of her.

"Who's that?" Damian asked, interested. Cameron shot him a wary glance before replying.

"That's my friend Hannah, she's awesome" Cameron led Damian over to Hannah's table, he tried to ignore the looks other kids were giving them, Cameron knew they were interested in Damian because he was a foreign student. "Hey, Hannah" Cameron smiled at her, she smiled back then her attention diverted to the brown haired boy.

"And who's this then" She looked back at Cam questioningly "You don't normally make friends, Cam" She replied. Damian glanced at Cameron quickly when Cameron didn't reply he turned his attention to Hannah.

"Hi I'm Damian McGinty, I'm a new student from Ireland" He said in a cheerful voice. Hannah looked him up and down, incredibly interested in the boy.

"Wow all the way from Ireland huh? Come take a seat next to me" She said with a smile as she patted the seat next to her, Damian happily obliged and started telling her about his Dad's transfer. Cameron felt weird; his chest felt heavier as he saw his friends get along so well. He knew he was being stupid but he just felt a little jealous.

"Cameron, are you okay?" Cameron snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Damian who had a worried look on his face. Cameron smiled reassuringly at him.

"Yeah, I'm completely fine" He responded, the smile Damian gave him sent a shiver coursing through his body, this reaction was so strange. Suddenly music started to fill the cafeteria; Damian looked up in alarm as Cameron rolled his eyes and sighed. Here they go again. A girl's voice was heard suddenly, Cameron looked to the other side of the cafeteria to see none other than Rachel Berry standing there; determination in her eyes.

_I still don't know what I was waiting for  
>And my time was running wild<br>A million dead-end streets  
>Every time I thought I'd got it made<br>It seemed the taste was not so sweet_

She skipped down the lunch tables, eyes catching the gaze of everyone she passed. She turned around to where she was once standing and grinned at a happy Asian girl who had appeared in the doorway.

_So I turned myself to face me  
>But I've never caught a glimpse<br>Of how the others must see the faker  
>I'm much too fast to take that test<em>

Suddenly five other girls had entered the room all producing backing harmonies and dancing around the tables, Cameron caught Damian's eye and he suppressed a laugh at the look of complete and utter shock envelop Damian's face.

_Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes  
>Turn and face the strain<br>Ch-ch-changes  
>Don't wanna be a richer man<br>Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes  
>Turn and face the strain<br>Ch-ch-Changse  
>Just gonna have to be a different man<em>

The girls all gathered together and sang in a perfect harmony, all looking ecstatic.

_Time may change me  
>But I can't trace time<em>

The girls hugged each other before turning round with grinning faces back to the cafeteria door, everyone in the cafeteria followed the girl's eyes to the door when suddenly a small guy with black curly hair entered, a smile evident on his face.

_I watch the ripples change their size  
>But never leave the stream<br>Of warm impermanence and  
>So he days float through my eyes<br>But still the days seem the same_

The boy, Blaine, ran over to the girls as he sang. Another voice sounded from the doorway and a tall guy with brown hair comically danced his way in.

_And these children that you spit on  
>As they try to change their worlds<br>Are immune to your consultations  
>They're quite aware of what they're going through<em>

Suddenly three other boys's entered, the Asian one who could dance well was pushing the boy in the wheel chair, they made their way over to the girls as they sang the chorus once more. After they sang the chorus Blaine made his way to stand in front of the door with just an expression of pure love—pure adoration on his face.

The door opened once more and Kurt appeared a bright smile on his face, Blaine reached his hand out for Kurt to take, Kurt blushed and did so and they made their way to the rest of the group as they sang.

_Strange fascination, fascinating me  
>Changes are taking the pace I'm going through<em>

Everyone paired off with each other and started to dance as they sang the last chorus, they just seemed the epitome of joy.

_Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes  
>Turn and face the strain<br>Ch-ch-Changes_

Blaine parted from Kurt and jumped on a cafeteria table as he sang the next line

_Oh, look out you rock 'n rollers_

Kurt pulled him back down with an embarrassed expression and everyone carried on singing together

_Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes  
>Turn and face the strain<br>Ch-ch-Changes  
>Pretty soon you're gonna get a little older<br>Time may change me  
>But I can't trace time<br>I said that time may change me  
>But I can't trace time<em>

The club all stood together grinning at their audience, Damian started clapping frantically, Cameron's eyes opened wide and he quickly grabbed Damian's hands to stop him clapping. Damian gave him a quizzical look. Suddenly Damian witnessed the happy club in front of him getting slushied, his face grew horrified as the jocks threw the cold iced liquid in each of the performers faces. He looked honestly mortified and Cameron felt sorry for him, he was obviously not used to this school.

After lunch Damian cornered Cameron.

"What the hell was that about?" Damian asked, he seemed angry.

"That happens a lot, that was the Glee Club, they're like near the bottom of the popular chain" Cameron explained, Damian's face twisted in confusion so the blonde boy explained further.

"Show Choir in this school is definitely not cool. So the jocks throw slushies in their faces because of what they do; it's how the jocks treat the unpopular kids" Cameron shrugged nonchalantly. Damian understood, he frowned.

"That's awful. They were really good" He muttered, Cameron nodded briefly.

"Yeah but talent doesn't matter in this school—popularity does" He exclaimed. Damian didn't say another word; he stepped away from Cameron and averted the boy's gaze. Cameron knew that this school was messed up, he just hated that Damian had to witness what had just happened.

Cameron put a hand reassuringly on Damian's shoulder and walked him to his next class. As Cameron left Damian and made his way to his own class he found himself missing Damian's presence instantaneously, that couldn't be normal could it? He willed the twisted feeling in his stomach to go away and entered his next class, thoughts of Damian refusing to leave his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Cameron was tired by the time he got home from school, he threw his bag on the floor as soon as he entered his room and pulled his laptop close to him.

He logged onto Facebook noticing straight away the new friend request.

_**Damian McGinty wants to be your friend**_

Cameron smiled to himself; he accepted the request and started to write on his profile.

**Hey, you managed to find me on Facebook and not get lost! ;) **

He regretted pressing send when he did; that sounded stupid. Damian replied almost instantly, catching the attention of the blonde boy.

**Apparently so! You got MSN?**

Cameron grinned and emailed him his address, he quickly clicked MSN open and logged in, Cameron didn't know why he wanted to talk to the Irish boy so much; he had literally just seen him at school. His heart started to beat faster as he accepted the incoming invitation. Suddenly an orange flashing tab appeared on his screen and a new conversation window opened up.

**DamoCT: **Cameron! Hey!

Cameron smiled at the message before replying.

**Cam-mitch:** Hi Damian, you sound enthusiastic!

**DamoCT: **Just excited is all, I never thought that I'd make a new friend this quickly

**Cam-mitch:** I don't see why, you're awesome

Cameron blushed as he waited for a reply, was he too forward?

**DamoCT:** Pff you're just saying that

Cameron was about to type but stopped abruptly as soon as he saw the words telling him that Damian was typing.

**DamoCT: **I'm thinking of joining Glee Club

Cameron groaned, he knew something like this would happen.

**Cam-mitch:** Damian, I'm not gonna tell you not to join or anything but I'd advise against it

**DamoCT:** Why?

**Cam-mitch:** You'll completely ruin your reputation, Damian

**Cam-mitch:** You haven't even made a reputation yet

**DamoCT:** I don't care about status, Cameron. You shouldn't either.

Cameron winced at the sudden use of full stops. He couldn't let Damian join Glee Club—he had seen what happened to Brittany, Quinn and Santana, they got _slushied_ for joining and they were really popular beforehand.

**Cam-mitch:** I'm just saying, man its social suicide

**DamoCT:** You saw how happy they were when they sang, they just seemed like such good friends. I don't see how that is a bad thing.

**Cam-mitch:** Well, like I said man, it's up to you whether you join

**DamoCT:** I was kinda hoping you'd join with me

Cameron's eyes grew large, this kid couldn't be serious.

**Cam-mitch:** I'd rather not get slushied daily, Damian

**DamoCT:** So you won't back me up?

Cameron felt a pang in his chest, he desperately wanted to be there for Damian but he just _couldn't_ he had spent years steering clear from all of the jocks, trying to not get into their bad books. Did Damian really just expect him to throw all that effort away by joining Glee Club?

**Cam-mitch:** I'm sorry, Damian I really can't

**DamoCT:** I understand, Cameron. You're rep is important to you, I should've know that. So how much homework have you got tonight?

And just like that the conversation had been switched. Cameron ended up talking to Damian online for the rest of the night, they both didn't get much sleep and by the time Damian finally decided to go to bed they exchanged cell phone numbers; they were already acting like close friends.

The following morning at school wasn't awkward in the slightest, despite Cameron believing it would be because of the whole Glee Club fiasco. Damian smiled brightly at him when Cameron reached his locker and waved a hearty hello at him.

Cameron grinned in response and the rest of the day went on without a hitch, soon enough it was finally lunch and Cameron rushed into the cafeteria in search of Damian. His eyes found the Irish boy instantaneously; he was currently in deep conversation at their usual table with Hannah. Cameron's stomach twisted as his eyes lay on both of his friends talking happily with each other.

Another wave of jealousy hit Cameron just like it did yesterday; he was being stupid, he knew he was. He just felt like Damian was _his_ friend, Cameron_ deserved_ to be Damian's only friend because he _understood_ him, he _helped _him.

Before Cameron could make his way over to Damian he saw Damian stand up giving Hannah a chaste hug then he turned his attention to the table where Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Kurt and Blaine were currently residing. Cameron's face dropped. He was actually going to join Glee Club.

Cameron shot his eyes cautiously over to the jock table; they kept looking at the Glee table and looking back at each other with amused expressions. Cameron helplessly watched as Damian made his way over to the table nervously, the blonde boy's eyes kept darting back and forth frantically from Damian to the jocks.

Damian was now currently talking to the Glee Club; they were smiling at him and looking interested, suddenly everyone on the table were nodding to each other and Kurt moved up to let Damian sit down, Damian smiled appreciatively and sat down next to the enthusiastic boy.

Cameron's heart fell when he saw the jocks stand up with amused faces, he watched helplessly as they made their way over to the Glee Club's table, slushies in hand. Damian looked frightened, he honestly looked the most scared Cameron had ever seen him. Cameron flinched when he saw the slushie hit Damian right in the face.

When Damian ran into the bathrooms he pushed past Cameron on the way out, Cameron didn't think that Damian could see him but a sharp pain jolted in Cameron's chest as he saw his friend completely run past him. Cameron followed him into the bathroom.

"They got you good, huh" Cameron muttered dejectedly, he walked up to Damian and took the cloth from the boy's hand. "Here, let me" He started to dab at Damian's face with the damp cloth, Damian smiled sadly at him.

"I was expecting it so it wasn't that bad" Damian laughed, Cameron didn't laugh with Damian; he kept his face straight as he tried to wash off all of the slushie.

"You'll get this daily if you stay in Glee Club" Cameron muttered to the boy, Damian's eyes softened.

"I know. But while I was at their table I just felt like I belonged, you know?" Damian replied, Cameron felt that wave of jealousy return. He averted his eyes from Damian's and concentrated on wetting the cloth again. "It felt weird without you there though, Cam" Damian caught Cameron's attention with the nickname; Cameron stared at him completely baffled.

Damian grinned sheepishly at him "too soon for a nickname?" He asked, suddenly feeling stupid. Cameron shook his head quickly.

"No, no definitely not. I liked it" Cameron replied with a smile, Damian grinned back at him. "Can I call you Damo then?" Cameron asked, Damian shrugged.

"Normally I'd hate that kind of nickname but coming from you it sounds kinda nice" He admitted, Cameron felt his cheeks heat up, he punched Damian lightly in the arm muttering something along the lines of 'you idiot' at him before dabbing his face a couple more times.

"You know, I may not be in Glee Club but I still want to be friends with you, okay?" Cameron stated, Damian looked at the blonde haired boy hardly for a second before his facial features softened.

"I didn't expect anything less" Damian stated, they both caught each other's eyes and suddenly they were the only two in the room, Cameron's hand remained under Damian's chin, tilting his head up so that he could dab at his face easier. Cameron was entranced in Damian's eyes—the colour was too beautiful, it always caught him off guard. Suddenly Damian averted his gaze and Cameron snapped sharply out of his trance, he coughed awkwardly.

"Well you're now officially slushie free" Cameron muttered, Damian smiled at his friend.

"Thanks, Cam. I'll talk to you tonight?" Damian asked, Cameron nodded.

"I'm staying behind for some extra cred stuff. I take it you have Glee Club after school?" Cameron asked, earning a nod from his friend.

"Yeah—so I guess you'll be online when I get home?" Damian remarked.

"You got it—you can always text me if you miss me" Cameron said with a wink, Damian rolled his eyes and punched his arm muttering a 'you wish'. With that remark both boy's went their separate ways, smiling to themselves at how close their friendship suddenly was now.


	4. Chapter 4

Cameron finished his extra credit a little bit later than he had originally planned. He hoped that Damian wasn't wondering where he was or anything, maybe Damian was still at Glee Club.

Cameron made his way out of the quiet school, the sky was beginning to become dark, wow he must've spent ages on his work. When he had walked down the outside steps of the school his vision was met with light electric blue eyes. _Damian_.

But something was wrong, was Damian_ crying_? Cameron felt as if his heart had just stopped completely, he held his breath and stared down sadly at his friend who was currently sat on the curb looking up at him in tears.

"They took my bike" Damian whispered, his voice cracked. Shit. Did the jocks seriously do that? They would stoop as low as stealing someone's property? His eyes softened at the boy below him, he bent down and held out a hand to Damian. Damian obliged and let Cameron take his hand to pull him up onto his feet. Cameron wrapped an arm around the Irish boy's shoulders.

"You can stay round mine tonight if you like?" Cameron offered, Damian gulped and nodded as he wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

"I have no clothes for tomorrow" He whispered, Cameron thought for a moment.

"You can borrow some of my old clothes which don't fit?" Cameron offered "I take it you don't want your parents to find out about your bike?" Damian's eyes looked scared for a moment before he nodded frantically, his eyes welling up with tears once more.

"You might want to tell your parents that you're staying round mine" Cameron suggested, Damian sniffed and waited a moment before nodding.

"What about your parents?" He asked, Cameron smiled reassuringly.

"They'll be fine with it, don't worry" He assured the Irish boy who ultimately looked more at ease. When they reached Cameron's house the blonde haired boy's parents weren't even in. Damian looked around the small house appreciatively. Suddenly a cup of water was shoved into his hands; he looked at Cameron in surprise. "Thought you could use a drink" Cameron shrugged; Damian smiled once more at him and sipped at the drink politely.

"Come on; let's go to my room" Cameron said happily, Damian said nothing and followed Cameron into his room. It was a small room, band posters were plastered over the walls and various guitars were placed around the room.

"You play the guitar?" Damian inquired, staring at the guitar in front of him. Cameron smiled exuberantly.

"I write songs, too" Cameron stated, Damian's eyebrows rose.

"Play me something?" Damian asked, Cameron blushed and shook his head.

"No, no, I've never played any of my songs to anyone before" Cameron muttered, Damian's face fell and he averted his eyes to the floor. Cameron's eyes softened and he sighed.

"Fine, just stop looking so miserable" He gave in; Damian grinned widely and moved to sit on Cameron's bed.

Cameron sat hesitantly next to Damian, guitar in hand.

"I wrote this when I was like heartbroken so it's gonna sound depressing and stuff" Cameron babbled, Damian stayed silent and just simply stared at Cameron in awe as he started to play the opening chords.

_Remember the day__  
><em>_When we drove just to get away__  
><em>_The sun was coming down__  
><em>_And breaking through the clouds__  
><em>_Was as perfect as it could get__  
><em>_Was as perfect as it could get_

Damian was entranced in Cameron's voice, the melody, the chords of the guitar. It was just overwhelming, Damian felt like crying all over again. He could almost feel the happiness, the pure heart-wrenching love of the lyrics engulf him.

_And one day I'll see you again__  
><em>_(Again)__  
><em>_Someday, when this war ends__  
><em>_I hope you remember this__  
><em>_That no-one could love you__  
><em>_Or could think more of you__  
><em>_No-one to watch you fall asleep__  
><em>_Remember this__  
><em>_And remember me._

Cameron casted a quick glance to Damian, his eyes flickered to the Irish boy's lips quickly as he began the second verse.

_Remember our first kiss__  
><em>_Quick and oh so fleeting__  
><em>_Don't know if I was breathing__  
><em>_But I know it was real__  
><em>_No matter the season __  
><em>_I never lose the feeling_

Cameron caught Damian's eye once more, his face just looked pained and Damian's heart sank at the sight of it. He couldn't help it; he put a hand reassuringly on Cameron's knee. A smile played on Cameron's lips as he carried on with the song.

_Cos I know one day I'll see you again__  
><em>_(Again)__  
><em>_Someday, when this war ends__  
><em>_I hope you remember this__  
><em>_That no-one could love you__  
><em>_Or could think more of you__  
><em>_No-one to watch you fall asleep_

_I know you're probably leaving__  
><em>_But I'll never stop believing__  
><em>_The stars can't shine more than you__  
><em>_Remember this__  
><em>_Remember this__  
><em>_Remember this__  
><em>_Remember this__  
><em>_A-wooohh A-wooooohh A-wooooh__  
><em>_A-woooh ooooh oooooohh_

Cameron finished his song with a shaky breath, Damian's hand was still on his knee, Damian just seemed so entranced with Cameron.

"You have to join Glee Club" Damian whispered, Cameron looked at him as though he were crazy. He laughed and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Damo. You know I can't" Cameron put his guitar back on the stand and sat back down, his body now facing Damian.

"I don't see why not" Damian remarked, Cameron raised his eyebrows at the boy in front of him.

"You do know what happened to you today, right?" Cameron asked, Damian's face fell and Cameron wished he could have just taken his words back. "Aw, Damo I'm sorry" Cameron remarked, he put an arm around Damian and pulled him close against him. He felt the brown haired boy start to shake next to him, he pulled away and saw Damian was crying again.

"Damo, shh—shh" Cameron hushed the Irish boy and rubbed affectionately on his back. "You need some sleep" Cameron whispered to the other boy who nodded in return. Cameron stood up and awkwardly looked around his room, he honestly hadn't expected that Damian would be sleeping over—he had no idea where the boy would sleep.

"I guess we can put some cushions or something on the floor" He said, rubbing his neck slightly as he looked around the floor "You can take the bed" Cameron stated with a smile, Damian looked sheepish all of a sudden.

"Actually, Cam, I was wonderin if—" Damian stopped and his cheeks flushed red as he averted Cameron's gaze. "If we could just both sleep in the bed?" He looked back at Cameron who looked surprised. "No! No! Just as friends, no funny business I swear!" Damian said alarmingly "I just—when you were hugging me I felt better so I just—never mind it was a stupid idea" Damian grew redder the more he babbled and Cameron just smiled at his friend.

"It's okay, Damo, we can do that if you want" Cameron said coolly, with that said Cameron climbed onto the bed and moved so that he was under the covers. Damian followed in suit and soon they were both under the bedcovers, their shoulders lightly touching each other's.

"Do you want me to hold you?" Cameron asked suddenly, Damian whispered a yes in response, it was barely audible but Cameron picked up on it.

All Damian felt was warmth as Cameron's arms wrapped securely around his waist, he was pulled flush against Cameron's chest and he actually felt comfortable—he felt safe. Having his bike stolen really hit him hard, nothing like that had ever happened to him before. It made him wonder how far the bullies would actually go to torment him. However being here—in Cameron's embrace strangely gave him confidence, reassurance that he wasn't alone.

"How was Glee Club?" Cameron muttered into Damian's ear. His breath tickled Damian's face.

"It was really good actually; they were all so nice and accepted me. I've never been a part of anything like that before. It felt nice" Damian admitted, he felt Cameron smile into his hair.

"I'm glad" Cameron whispered back, his grip on Damian tightened and the two boy's fell asleep shortly, completely at ease in the other's presence.


	5. Chapter 5

Cameron awoke to soft breathing on his neck; he stared down at the peaceful face of the sleeping boy in his arms. He smiled fondly at Damian and pressed a soft kiss absent-mindedly onto his forehead. He suddenly opened his eyes wide, mortified at what he had just done. Why did he just kiss Damian, his _best friend_ Damian?

Damian stirred in his sleep and unconsciously nuzzled into the crook of Cameron's neck, his arms gripping tighter onto the blonde boy.  
>Cameron suddenly became more aware of the awkward position they had moved into whilst sleeping. His legs were in between Damian's, tangled around the Irish boy's. Increasing the awkwardness their hips were pressed flush against each other's.<p>

"Damo" Cameron whispered to the boy, Damian groaned a little and nuzzled closer to Cameron once more. "Damo, wake up" Cameron said a little louder. Damian's eyes opened slowly to reveal that electric blue colour which never failed to stop Cameron's breath. Cameron's lips quirked upwards into a smile as Damian yawned sleepily, how could Damian be this adorable?

"Cam, what's the time?" Damian muttered, his voice still sounding half asleep.

"It's about 6AM; we'll have to get ready soon, okay?" Cameron asked, Damian yawned again and closed his eyes for a second before opening them and turning his attention to Cameron.

"Could we stay like this a little longer?" Damian whispered, Cameron's heart pounded; he willed it to go away before Damian noticed. Damian placed his head back on Cameron's shoulder and closed his eyes once more, his breath evening out. Cameron rested his head on Damian's and became content in listening to Damian's slow breathing.

"Damo?" Cameron asked, Damian grunted in response to show that he was listening. "Can I hear you sing sometime?" Damian stayed quiet for a moment.

"You should come and watch me sing in Glee Club" Damian finally muttered, his head not leaving Cameron's shoulder. Cameron deliberated this for a moment.

"People who aren't in Glee Club can still come watch?" Cameron asked, he felt Damian nod from under him "I think I will" Cameron stated, Damian pulled his head away from Cameron and stared incredulously at the boy.

"Are you serious?" Damian exclaimed, excitement clearly evident in his voice.

"For sure!" Cameron remarked with a grin, Damian laughed and sat up to go and get changed, he turned to Cameron.

"I need to borrow some clothes" Damian asked sheepishly. Cameron nodded and hunted around his room for clothes small enough to fit Damian, as he found an old checked shirt and old jeans he passed them to Damian who took them gratefully.

* * *

><p>Cameron entered his American Literature class with enthusiasm, Hannah gave him a nervous look then her eyes quickly darted back to her book.<p>

"Hannah? What's up?" Cameron asked, Hannah bit her lip and blushed red as she looked back up at Cameron.

"I think I have a crush on someone, Cam" Hannah admitted, Cameron raised his eyebrows—Hannah barely ever likes guys.

"Who's the lucky guy?" Cameron asked cheerfully, plopping down on his seat next to her. She fidgeted in her seat before finally answering.

"Damian" She muttered, Cameron's eyes grew big. After he had gotten over his original shock his mouth turned upwards into a smile.

"Aw! Hannah!" He teased; she laughed then punched his arm playfully. "I can give you two some alone time at lunch if you like" He said with a wink, she looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"You mean it, Cam?" She asked excitedly, Cameron nodded happily. It'd be pretty cool if Hannah and Damian got together, they seemed to be a good match. He needed to get some work done at lunch anyway; besides he was going to watch Damian perform in Glee Club later on anyway so it wasn't as if he'd lose out on spending time with the Irish boy.

* * *

><p>The day seemed to go pretty quickly for Cameron; he had kept to himself for the majority of the day with the odd lessons with Hannah. Cameron felt weird not seeing Damian all day; he couldn't help but miss his Irish friend. He wondered how it went with Hannah; did she tell him she liked him? Were they together now? He felt a weird lingering feeling in his chest as he thought about how much they would be hanging out together if they did start to date. He couldn't be jealous; he knew Damian would still spend as much time with him as he already does. Damian wasn't the type of person to leave his friends hanging which Cameron was incredibly grateful for.<p>

He walked to Glee Club with a smile on his face; he couldn't wait to see Damian. The blonde boy could already hear music blasting from the small choir room; he entered hesitantly to find the Glee Club sitting in the seats at the back with Damian standing in front of them, swaying on the spot. Damian's eye caught Cameron's and he grinned widely at the boy. Cameron seated himself quietly down and looked up in time to see Damian perform a little twirl before he started to sing.

_I'm not surprised, not everything lasts  
>I've broken my heart so many times I stopped keeping track<br>Talk myself in, I talk myself out  
>I get all worked up then I let myself down<em>

Damian started to walk around the Glee Club members, grinning at the girls and turning back to stand where he was.

_I tried so very hard not to lose it  
>I came up with a million excuses<br>I thought, I thought of every possibility_

He twirled once more and grinned widely at his audience, he was so lively—the joyous nature of his performance was infectious and Cameron found himself clapping along with the rest of the Glee Club.

_And I know some day that it'll all turn out  
>You'll make me work so we can work to work it out<br>And I promise you kid that I give so much more than I get  
>I just haven't met you yet<br>I said love, love, love, love, love, love, love  
>I just haven't met you yet<em>

Damian finished swiftly and smiled at the loud applause and whoops the Glee Club gave him.

"Dude, you totally sound like Michael Buble" Finn exclaimed with a smile, Rachel rolled her eyes at her boyfriend and caught the eyes of Damian.

"I have to admit, it was a great performance" She said enthusiastically with a smile.

"We've always needed more jazz singers" Puck remarked, Mr Schue nodded in agreement next to him.

"You did amazing, Damian, welcome to Glee Club" Mr Schue said happily, Damian's smile grew impossibly wide and he looked over at Cameron excitedly. Cameron quickly issued Damian with a thumbs up and he sat back to watch different members of the club perform songs.

Cameron didn't previously intend to sit through the entirety of the club but something about their energy; the atmosphere of the room lured him in and he found himself incapable of moving. He ended up sitting next to Damian, clapping and dancing along to the different songs—Mr Schue kept glancing at him throughout the session.

Cameron looked at Damian once more—Damian's face was just glowing with happiness, with joy and it honestly warmed Cameron's heart. As he turned his attention back to Mercedes and Santana who were currently performing a soul number he found himself thinking that _hey_, maybe Glee Club isn't all that bad.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I hope you all liked the last chapter! This one isn't really a happy chapter—in fact the majority of it is arguing I'm afraid :L But still! I need me some drama in this fic already! **

* * *

><p><strong>Hannah-M:<strong> Hey Cam

Cameron looked up at his laptop screen to find a new message flashing in front of him, he sighed as he saw that it was from Hannah and not Damian; he really wanted to tell the boy how awesome his singing was today.

**Cam-mitch:** Hannah! How did it go at lunch? ;)

**Hannah-M:** I think it went really well (:

**Cam-mitch:** Oh? So does he like you then?

**Hannah-M:** I really don't know I'm bad at figuring out things like this!

Cameron smiled at his laptop

**Hannah-M:** Will you ask him for me?

**Cam-mitch:** Oh…Hannah it's not really my place to do that

**Hannah-M:** Cam please please please!

**Cam-mitch:** …

**Cam-mitch:** Fine, but you'll have to give me some alone time with him at lunch

**Hannah-M:** Deal! Thank you so much Cam you life-saver you!

Cameron rolled his eyes at his screen but smiled anyway, he'll definitely be able to get that information from Damian, and this meant that he would get to spend more time with his best friend.

Hannah signed out quickly before Cameron could say anything else and then suddenly another message flashed up on his screen—Damian.

**DamoCT:** Yo Cam!

Cameron couldn't help but smile.

**Cam-mitch:** Damo! Dude, I just wanted to say that your singing was phenomenal

**DamoCT:** Haha I'm glad you liked it Cam, I'm not as good as you, of course

Cameron grinned at the compliment.

**Cam-mitch:** Yeah, you were better

**DamoCT:** As if

**DamoCT:** You seemed to really enjoy Glee Club

Cameron's face flushed red.

**Cam-mitch:** I was only there for you man

**DamoCT:** I'm just saying that it seemed like you were enjoying it

**Cam-mitch:** It was okay

**DamoCT: **Just okay?

**Cam-mitch:** Damo…I can't join Glee Club and you know that

**DamoCT:** I just don't see a reason why you wouldn't want to join

**DamoCT:** I know you'd enjoy it—you'd love it

**Cam-mitch:** If I promise to think about it will you back off a bit?

**DamoCT:** …

**DamoCT:** Deal

Cameron rolled his eyes; he just couldn't understand the reason why Damian was so insistent on him joining Glee Club, it was just a club after all. Sure enough Cameron did enjoy his time there, he _really _did. Everyone's voices were amazing and they did seem like one big family but—Cameron just wouldn't fit in there, even though Damian had said otherwise.

* * *

><p>Lunch the next day couldn't come soon enough, Cameron was desperate to talk to Damian about Hannah—he was honestly just as curious as Hannah was. When lunch finally arrived he passed Hannah on the way to the cafeteria, he gave her a reassuring look and carried on walking hurriedly into the lunch hall. His eyes spotted Damian who was currently in deep conversation with <em>Quinn Fabray. <em>Cameron narrowed his eyes and made his way over to Damian.

"Damo" Cameron called as he walked up to the Irish boy, the boy in question darted his eyes to Cameron; smiling widely at the other boy.

"Cam!" He exclaimed happily when Cameron finally reached him, he turned back to Quinn apologetically. "Quinn, this is my friend Cameron" He introduced; Quinn nodded briefly at him before smiling back at Damian.

"Could I—er speak to you alone, Damo?" Cameron asked, Damian bit his lip and looked at Quinn again, she shrugged.

"That's fine by me—I'll see you in Glee Club Damian." She replied happily at him, he nodded and waved goodbye to her.

"This better be good, Cam." Damian replied, Cameron's lips were turned into a frown. How could Damian do this to him—to _Hannah_, he corrected.

"Do you like Quinn?" Cameron blurted out, catching Damian off guard. Damian raised an eyebrow at Cameron.

"Well she's gorgeous I'll give her that—I don't know, Cam. Maybe—I don't know if I could say that I like her just yet, I mean I'm definitely physically attracted her, just look at her" Damian babbled, Cameron was fuming.

"What about Hannah?" Cameron muttered, trying to control his anger.

"What about her?" Damian asked, completely oblivious. Cameron felt his anger building up—he didn't want to cause a scene, definitely not in the cafeteria where literally _everyone_ was.

"Do you _like_ her?" Cameron replied irately. Damian looked at Cameron as if he had suddenly grown another head.

"What's with all these questions about who I like?" Damian asked, Cameron shot a glare at Damian.

"What? I can't ask questions anymore?" Cameron remarked harshly, Damian's eyes grew large.

"Cam what's the matter with you? Why should it matter who I like and who I don't?" Damian asked.

"Do you like Hannah" Cameron urged once more. Damian's eyes locked onto Cameron's—the intensity of the blue in Cameron's eyes was frightening to say the least.

"No" Damian replied, his face emotionless. Cameron carried on staring impassively at Damian.

"Do you like Quinn?" He asked once more, his voice in a monotone.

"Yes" Damian answered after much deliberation; Cameron sighed and averted his eyes from Damian.

"You don't know her—what she's like" Cameron muttered.

"Excuse me? What the hell do you know about her? Have you even spoken to her before?" Damian asked, his voice rose slightly with anger.

"I don't need to—you've not seen what happened" Cameron remarked.

"She cheated; she got pregnant, thrown out of her house, joined celibacy club, anything I've missed out?" Damian urged, Cameron kept his eyes on the floor and eventually shook his head. "She tells me this stuff during Glee Club; she's _honest_ about it. You'd probably understand if you were in Glee Club" Damian stated. Cameron shot his eyes back up to meet Damian's.

"What part of I don't want to join Glee Club do you not understand, Damian?" Cameron snapped at the boy in front of him. Damian shot a glare to Cameron.

"And why is that? What is so bad about Glee Club which repulses you from even talking about joining up?" Damian spat out, Cameron looked irritably up at Damian.

"Like I said before its social suicide, Damian. How many slushies have you had since you joined?" When Damian didn't answer Cameron laughed harshly. "Exactly. It totally ruins your rep; I don't want it to ruin mine, Damian."

"What rep?" Damian near enough shouted at Cameron, some people turned their heads towards the two arguing boys. Cameron flushed red at all the heads which suddenly turned to look at them. He shot a warning look at Damian, silently telling him to shut up and not cause a scene. Damian laughed and carried on speaking loudly, angrily. "You don't have a rep, Cameron. Hannah and I are your only friends. There's no rep to ruin." Damian abruptly became quiet, his chest was heaving from the pure anger that had just erupted from within him.

Cameron merely stared at him, completely at a loss of what to say. Damian's words circled in his head, it was as if they could cut straight into his chest—he felt a sharp sting in his heart, his eyes were close to watering. Cameron_ knew_ that he had a hard time making friends, he knew that. But to hear it from his _best friend_ that he was basically a loner—it hurt, it honestly did hurt.

Cameron stood up silently and looked at Damian one more time; Damian's eyes were suddenly filled with guilt and regret with what he had just said.

"Cam—I didn't mean—I" Damian started; Cameron shook his head and left Damian sitting uncomfortably by himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay the last chapter ended pretty angsty and the start of this one is as well but I hope the ending makes up for it, thank you all so much for the reviews; I love you guys! Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Cameron hated him, he <em>hated<em> him. He buried his face in his pillow angrily—how could Damian say that to him, in front of all those people? Cameron sat up abruptly, his pillow falling from his face back onto the bed. He knew that he didn't really hate Damian. How could he hate him—Damian was his _best friend_, it was impossible to hate him.

"Damian you're so stupid" Cameron muttered furiously into his hands. He heard his mobile vibrate on his bedside table—he knew automatically who the message would be from. As he grabbed his phone and opened it to reveal the message his face fell.

**Cam, are you okay? You never got back to me – H oxoxo**

That bastard didn't even text him to see if he were okay. Cameron threw his phone on the ground in a small burst of anger. As he looked dejectedly at the phone laying currently on the floor he let out a broken sob.

"Damian, you fucking idiot" Cameron hissed, he wrapped his arms tightly around himself in search for comfort. And just like that, without moving, he cried himself to sleep.

The next day, if possible, was worse than the previous one. Cameron felt more alone than he had ever felt before. After his and Damian's fight it was as if Damian's harsh words struck a sudden realisation within Cameron that Cameron hadn't really thought about before.

Damian was his only good friend. Sure enough he had Hannah but how much did she _really _know about him? She certainly didn't know any of his insecurities—his fear of being alone, of having no-one there beside him, she knew nothing about his interests—heck Cameron didn't even think the girl knew that he could sing.

He was just a very closed off person the thought of socialisation made him nervous—nobody just seemed to get him.

So why Damian? Why when Damian tapped him on the shoulder did Cameron feel nothing but ease? Why did he feel like he could talk to Damian about anything and everything? Why was it whenever Damian smiled Cameron just had to smile along—why?

As Cameron started to realise that Damian had been the only real friend he's ever had he had also realised that he was utterly on his own without Damian—he had no-one to talk to late at night, no-one to sing to, without Damian it was as if a part of him was missing—like together they made a great team.

Cameron started to feel ten times more self-conscious as he walked down the halls alone. It was as if everyone knew he was alone and they were judging him for it. All eyes seemed to dart to him then look back at their group in excited whispers. He was fucking sick of it. He slammed his locker shut and turned around to lock eyes with bright blue ones. Cameron narrowed his eyes at the boy.

Damian said nothing he simply pushed past Cameron to get to his locker and take some books out. Both boy's stood at their lockers in silence, Cameron glanced to the side at Damian, he bit his lip. He desperately wanted to just grab his friend and hug him and apologise over and over again. But he didn't—because he was a coward, a coward who had way too much pride.

He heard Damian sigh next to him and before he knew it the boy was gone. Cameron let his head fall abruptly against his locker as anger filled him once more—why was Damian being so stubborn, sure Cameron shouldn't have gotten so angry at the boy for liking Quinn, and maybe he shouldn't have said what he had about Quinn. But that was_ no_ reason for Damian to tell his one greatest insecurity to the whole of the cafeteria.

His hand curled into a tight fist as he bit his lip angrily, recalling the memory of what had happened. Screw Damian. He was not going to apologise for what had happened.

And just like that the two boy's avoided each other, the days went by and Cameron hadn't spoken to Damian in about a week. They obviously saw each other often; their lockers were right next to each other's. However whenever they bumped into each other Cameron would narrow his eyes at Damian and Damian would leave without saying another word.

They were both being ridiculous—Cameron knew this but he just couldn't find it in himself to talk to the boy. He wondered how Damian was doing in Glee Club—Cameron suddenly remembered that Glee Club let anyone in to view their activities. He spent the whole day mustering up the courage to just go and watch Damian perform—maybe hearing the boy's voice would allow him to finally forgive Damian for what he had said.

Eventually Cameron gave in and found himself standing in front of the door, instead of going inside he edged the door open slightly and looked in—he wasn't brave enough to fully go inside the room as of yet.

"Damian? You said you wanted to sing something today?" Cameron heard Mr Schue's voice call out from inside the room; he opened the door more slightly so that he was able to see Damian. Damian looked nervous, he was sat next to Quinn—obviously, she gave him a reassuring look and he smiled at her before standing up.

"I've recently had a fight with the best friend I've ever had—I just wanted to sing what I'm feeling right now if that's okay?" Damian asked, Mr Schue nodded at him and Damian took in a deep breath to start singing.

_Oh I had a lot to say was thinking on my time away__  
><em>_I missed you and things weren't the same_

Damian's voice choked slightly as he moved on to the pre-chorus.

_Cause everything inside it never comes out right__  
><em>_And when I see you cry it makes me want to die_

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue, I'm sorry about all things I said to you__  
><em>_And I know I can't take it back_

Suddenly Damian's eye caught Cameron's at the door, his eyes looked shocked but he carried on singing despite that.

_I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round__  
><em>_And I just wanted to say I'm sorry:_

_This time I think I'm to blame it's harder to get through the days__  
><em>_You get older and blame turns to shame_

_Every single day I think about how we came all this way__  
><em>_The sleepless nights_ _and the tears you cried it's never too late to make it right_  
><em>Oh yeah sorry!<em>

His eyes never left Cameron's as he sang the song with so much feeling—so much unspoken words that Cameron couldn't feel anything around him anymore, the music soared through his body with so much energy—and the way Damian was looking at him, his eyes were so intense. Cameron honestly felt like crying. Damian suddenly smiled at Cameron, a bright smile filled with so much emotion; Cameron couldn't help but smile back.

And with that smile they both just _knew_ that things would be okay, that they _had_ to be okay.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you guys once more for the awesome reviews, I love reading through them! :)**  
><strong>The song used in this chapter is 'Heaven Can Wait' by We The Kings (the acoustic version) It's a lovely song, you should give it a listen! :) Enjoy~!<strong>

* * *

><p>After Glee Club Cameron had started to walk home, he was content now that he knew how Damian had felt about the whole thing—Damian, like him, was just a coward, he was unable to find the right words to justify what he had said but the song just made it so clear to Cameron.<p>

"Cam! Hey Cam wait up" Cameron heard Damian call from somewhere behind him; he turned in surprise to find Damian doubled over, panting after running after his nerdy friend. Cameron raised his eyebrows.

"Damo…what are you doing?" Cameron asked, before he knew it Damian had regained his breath and pulled him into a tight hug, Cameron responded instinctively to the hug—his arms coiling around Damian's waist and pulling him closer, just to _feel_ his best friend.

"I'm sorry" Damian muttered into Cameron's neck, he felt Cameron's body shake.

"Don't—Damo, I'm sorry" Cameron responded in a whisper, Damian pulled away and looked at Cameron like he was crazy.

"I'm the one who said something so unforgiveable—I don't even know why it slipped out" Damian babbled, his voice sounded borderline hysterical.

"Yeah but I was just waiting for you to apologise instead of acting on it—I didn't want to damage my pride" Cameron muttered to the boy, stroking his back reassuringly. "Hey—why don't we just go back to mine and talk it through instead of standing out here?" Cameron offered, he pulled away from Damian and his breath hitched as Damian smiled brightly at him.

"I'd like that" Damian responded, Cameron laughed nervously and both boy's made their way back to Cameron's house. When they arrived Damian noted that Cameron's parents weren't there again; he hadn't met Cameron's parents yet, whenever he came round Cameron's house they were always out.

Cameron led Damian up to his room as usual and both the boy's sat awkwardly on Cameron's bed in silence. Damian opened his mouth to speak but closed it abruptly—unable to find the right words. Cameron burst out laughing catching the Irish boy off guard.

"Man, what's wrong with us" Cameron managed to say through laughter "we've never been awkward around each other" Damian grinned at his friend. "If you want to say something just say it Damo" Cameron reassured.

"I was just gonna apologise again—I was seriously out of order" Damian muttered, guilt taking over once more "It's just—you said that about Quinn and I wanted to say something to hurt you, you know? I—oh god I _wanted _to hurt you Cam." Damian choked out, Cameron could see Damian's eyes watering up, Damian seemed to notice too because he put his head in his hands, covering his face from Cameron's gaze.

"Damo—_Damo_" Cameron wrapped his arms softly around Damian's shoulders, he pulled the boy against him—the scenario was very much like when Damian had his bike stolen from him. "Come on—shh, I shouldn't have insulted Quinn" Cameron muttered against Damian's hair. "You really like her, huh?" Cameron asked, he felt Damian nod from underneath him.

"Yeah—I just, something about her." Damian remarked. "I've never felt like this about anyone" Damian added, Cameron felt his stomach twist in something indescribable, he was happy for Damian—he honestly was. He was glad that Damian had found someone who he genuinely liked, but part of Cameron felt like Quinn would change him—that Damian would care more about her than him.

"Have you told her yet?" Cameron muttered half-heartedly. He had to try and show that he was happy for Damian; he couldn't insult Quinn—look where that had got him last time.

"Not yet, I was planning on telling her through song. I'm not sure what song, though" Cameron raised his eyebrows and moved to grab his guitar; Damian looked at him, confused at first but then his face stretched into a smile as he realised Cameron was going to show him the right song to sing.

_Here's a song for the nights  
>I think too much and<br>Here's a song when I imagine us together_

Cameron casted a lingering stare at Damian, his face screwed up in almost a painful expression as he carried on singing and strumming the chords with intense passion.

_Here's a song for when we talk too much  
>And I forget my words<em>

He stopped playing and locked his eyes onto Damian's face; his eyes traced every single part of his Irish friend's expression before he abruptly started to play the music again.

_Heaven can wait up high in the sky  
>It's you and I<br>Heaven can wait deep down in your eyes  
>I'm yours tonight<br>Lay your heart next to mine  
>I feel so alive<br>Tell me you want me to stay, forever  
>'Cause heaven can wait<em>

Cameron finished quickly, his voice giving in at the end of the first chorus, he looked out of breath suddenly. Damian smiled and clapped his hands excitedly.

"Cam, that song's perfect." Cameron managed to smile at the compliment, Damian suddenly looked incredibly serious. "Cam, would you help me perform it to her?" He asked, catching Cameron off guard. Cameron just stared at Damian for a while; Damian bit his lip and carried on. "Like you could play guitar while I sing—I'm not asking you to join Glee Club or anything just—help me, please?" Damian just looked at him with a sad face, Cameron sighed and gave in. It couldn't hurt just playing the guitar for Damian could it?

_Here's a song for the one who stole my heart  
>And ran so far, that cupid couldn't catch her<em>

Damian winked at Quinn who blushed and looked away, a large smile on her face. Cameron's chest pounded, he ignored the feeling and continued to play.

_Here's a song for the kid who aims so high  
>He shot her down<em>

Cameron and Damian exchanged a knowing glance and Cameron started to sing along with Damian on the chorus. Cameron had to admit, their voices sounded amazing together and by the looks of the rest of the Club they thought so too.

_Heaven can wait up high in the sky  
>It's you and I<br>Heaven can wait deep down in your eyes  
>I'm yours tonight<br>Lay your heart next to mine  
>I feel so alive<br>Tell me you want to stay forever  
>'Cause heaven can wait<em>

Cameron finished the chords and everyone clapped and cheered for them. Quinn stood up and moved next to Damian, she pecked him on the cheek and Damian's pulled a comically surprised expression. Cameron's stomach jumped, he felt ill.

Before Cameron could leave he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around to face Mr Schue.

"You're really talented" Mr Schue said with a smile, Cameron lifted his eyebrows in astonishment. He rubbed his neck abruptly, he felt nervous for some reason.

"Uh, thanks. I wouldn't go as far as to say talented" Cameron mumbled, Mr Schue smiled once more.

"We could really use a talent like yours" He remarked, Cameron looked over at Damian and Quinn, then to the rest of the club, his eyes finally reached Mr Schue's once more.

"Where do I sign up?" Cameron asked, Mr Schue grinned widely and patted Cameron on the back happily.

If Damian and Quinn were going to become an item he had to make sure that he could spend as much time with Damian as possible.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay when it gets to the song bit, the scene changes halfway through the song, it goes from Glee Club to Cameron carrying on the song later that night at his house-just clearing that up before people get confused :) The song is "Everything I Do (I Do It For You) by Bryan Adams**

* * *

><p>The last thing Damian expected to see when he entered Glee Club the following day was Cameron sitting awkwardly on the seat next to his own—much to the dismay of Quinn. Damian mouthed a 'sorry' to Quinn then changed his attention to the boy in the cardigan in front of him.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Damian asked, Cameron simply smirked and shrugged—his attention still focusing ahead of him. Damian narrowed his eyes at Cameron but sat down in his seat regardless.

"Since Mr Schuester is late it would be in best spirit if I take over today's lesson" Rachel said proudly—the entire club went into an outburst.

"Oh hell no, not on your life hobbit" Santana remarked, she then turned to Blaine and gave him a fake smile "No offense" Kurt gave Santana a warning look but Blaine laughed it off.

"Rachel—maybe we should just wait for Mr Schue" Finn muttered, Rachel glared at him.

"Rachel, sit back down." Kurt snapped "No-one voted you to be leader" he rolled his eyes at the girl in front of him. Blaine was just simply staring at Kurt in awe—as if he were the greatest thing ever created. Cameron smiled at how well those two just seemed to fit together. Cameron looked at Damian briefly—what would he and Damian be like as a couple? Would they also be perfect for each other? Damian caught his eye and Cameron blushed and quickly diverted his gaze back to Rachel. What was he thinking? Both he and Damian weren't even gay.

"Rachel, take your seat" Cameron looked up to find Mr Schue standing next to an unhappy Rachel. Rachel stormed off to sit back down after another warning look from Mr Schue; Cameron was honestly scared at how seriously she takes the club. After staring sternly at Rachel Mr Schue turned to the rest of the club and smiled cheerily.

"As you've all probably noticed we have a new member!" Mr Schue pointed over to a flustered Cameron; Damian laughed and patted Cameron hard on the back. "Now who wants to sing a song first and show Cameron the true meaning of Glee Club?" Mr Schue said enthusiastically. Cameron felt like rolling his eyes however there was a different energy in this room—it was as if everyone was honestly ecstatic to be here, they _wanted_ to take part.

It was unlike any club he had ever participated in; there was so much enthusiasm, so much ambition that each member had—this energy was a good thing for the club in a way, it made Glee Club all that more tolerable for Cameron, he was even enjoying himself. Damian seemed to notice this because he couldn't stop smiling at his blonde friend.

Everyone's heads turned as Blaine stood up and grinned widely at Mr Schue. He walked to the front of the room and turned to look at everyone in front of him, his eyes hovered briefly over everyone's faces before locking onto Kurt's.

"I'd like to perform something with Kurt" He tore his eyes away from his boyfriends and looked once more at Mr Schue "If that's okay?" He asked nervously, Mr Schue gestured to the 'stage' floor and walked to take his seat next to Kurt. Blaine positioned himself then stopped abruptly, he looked sheepishly at Kurt.

"Kurt, would you be able to perform this with me?" Kurt raised his eyebrow—they hadn't even practiced any songs. Blaine gave him a reassuring look and Kurt relented, he moved next to Blaine and Blaine quickly whispered the song name into Kurt's ear.

Kurt nodded briefly and walked to the other side of the room, he seemed to be averting his attention from Blaine, the curly haired boy just simply grinned widely however his expression changed from ecstatic to incredibly doting in the space of a few seconds. Cameron watched intently as the band started to play a familiar tune, he felt pressure on his arm and he turned to see Damian leaning into him—Cameron guessed that Damian had done this unintentionally; Damian wasn't even paying attention to him.

Suddenly Blaine's voice was heard—snapping Cameron's attention back to the performance. Blaine was just staring at Kurt, who was still avoiding the gaze of his boyfriend.

_Look into my eyes you will see__  
><em>_What you mean to me__  
><em>_Search your heart, search your soul__  
><em>_When you find me there you'll search no more_

Blaine grinned and moved closer to Kurt, grabbing the boy's hand. Kurt feigned a surprised look and shrugged Blaine off playfully, Blaine didn't give in he took Kurt's hands in his once more and kissed them briefly causing Kurt to blush.

Cameron's heart wouldn't stop pounding, he watched both the boy's stare adoringly into each other's eyes and he felt his face heat up. The song lyrics, they were—Cameron just couldn't describe how they made him feel, it was as if his heart had sped up ten times more.

_Don't tell me it's not worth trying for__  
><em>_You can't tell me it's not worth dying for__  
><em>_You know it's true__  
><em>_Everything I do, I do it for you_

Cameron was back at home—playing his guitar and singing the words to his heart's content. He felt strange, his heart felt incredibly heavy and he just couldn't get the image of Damian smiling joyfully as he always did out of his head. That image of Damian just sent shivers down his spine, he couldn't think straight, the lyrics of the song spoke to him it was as if they had wrapped themselves around his brain—around his _heart_leaving this strange full feeling in there.

_Look into your heart you will find__  
><em>_There's nothing there to hide__  
><em>_Take me as I am, take my life__  
><em>_I would give it all, I would sacrifice__  
><em>_Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for__  
><em>_I can't help it, there's nothing I want more__  
><em>_You know it's true__  
><em>_Everything I do, I do it for you_

All he could think about when he played this song was Damian, the same Damian who talked to him everyday—even when they were both tired from school and just wanted to sleep they still made time for each other, their main priority was to talk to each other as they hadn't seen each other for at least 10 minutes. The same Damian who he held and comforted when things went wrong. The same Damian who had performed a song especially for him when they had fought.

It was just something about Damian which made Cameron feel happy, feel content and feel something akin to butterflies in his stomach. Surely that wasn't the right behaviour when you think about your best friend, Cameron had never had a friend as close as Damian before—he wasn't sure what feeling he was meant to feel when Damian was near him.

It wasn't just butterflies though, Cameron often felt himself completely heat up whenever Damian physically touch him, he had even started to blush around stupid things Damian would say. And when Damian had talked to him about liking Quinn didn't he get angry? Didn't he feel jealous? He wasn't sure what to feel anymore.

_There's no love like your love__  
><em>_And no other could give more love__  
><em>_There's nowhere unless you're there__  
><em>_All the time, all the way_

Cameron stopped abruptly, taking in every letter of the lyrics—love, was that what Cameron felt? He knew that he definitely loved Damian, but was that love purely platonic? Could Cameron possibly feel a stronger love for his friend?

Cameron pictured Damian in his arms, he pictured wrapping his arms tightly around Damian, kissing his hair over and over again, Damian laughing tenderly in his embrace—leaning further against Cameron just to get to feel more of Cameron's warmth.

He pictured Damian suddenly breaking out of his arms and crashing his lips hard against his own, Cameron responding with as much force—being able to taste Damian's lips which always held such joy.

_Oh, you can't tell me it's not worth trying for__  
><em>_I can't help it, there's nothing I want more__  
><em>_Yeah, I would fight for you, I'd lie for you__  
><em>_Walk the wire for you, Yeah I'd die for you__  
><em>_You know it's true__  
><em>_Everything I do, Ohhh, I do it for you_

By the end of the song Cameron was in tears, he seemed to be crying a lot more lately since meeting Damian. He wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or a bad thing, he _wanted_ Damian to be here with him; he wanted Damian to hold him and kiss him with everything he had.

He wanted to spend the rest of the night kissing Damian just because he could, he wanted to be able to call Damian _his_. Cameron put his head in his hands in a melancholic manner.

"Cameron, you're screwed" He muttered to himself, he sniffed and looked back up, biting roughly down on his knuckles to prevent him from crying anymore. He had fallen in love with his best friend. His straight best friend. His straight best friend who will possibly have a highly attractive girlfriend soon. He couldn't even think of a worse situation to be in.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you all for the gorgeous reviews! Honestly means a lot :) The song used in this chapter is Heartbeat by Enrique Iglesias, such a lovely song. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Even though Cameron was in Glee Club Damian had been seeing less and less of his best friend. It was as if Cameron was purposely avoiding him for reasons which were unbeknownst to the Irish boy. Whenever the chance arrived for the boy to talk to his friend Cameron would just mumble a far-fetched excuse and run off in the opposite direction—it was starting to get infuriating for Damian.<p>

"—mian" "Damian" "Damian!" the boy in question snapped sharply out of his thoughts as he felt pressure on his arm. "Something's bothering you" Quinn remarked, an edge of worry in her voice. Damian smiled reassuringly at the pretty girl in front of him. Her hand was still on his arm comfortably—Damian's eyes kept wandering to his arm, admiring how delicate her hand looked.

"Nothing's wrong." Damian replied half-heartedly, he grinned guiltily as Quinn raised an eyebrow in complete disbelief. "Okay, okay, it's Cameron" Damian gave in, with a moment silence and an awkward cough from Damian the Irish boy carried on. "I think he's avoiding me" he mumbled. Quinn looked sadly at him for a brief second and her hand rubbed assuringly on Damian's arm.

Damian's eyes travelled from Quinn's hand to her face, her eyes and then finally fixed onto her lips, he felt Quinn grip harder onto his arm and his heart raced at the touch. He watched, entranced, as Quinn's eyelids fluttered gracefully closed and she edged tentatively nearer to him. Damian responded almost immediately—yet with hesitation coursing through his body.

Soon enough their lips were attached—moving softly against each other's. Damian was blown away by how soft her lips were, they were almost too soft—they felt like marshmallows underneath his own rough ones. Damian awkwardly placed his hand over hers which was still gripping tight on his arm. They soon parted and Quinn smiled fondly at him, he ran his fingers through her short hair and returned her smile with his own hearty smile.

"I want to sing a duet with you for Glee Club" Quinn remarked dreamily, she wanted to sing with him? Would their voices sound good together? Did this mean that they were a couple? Quinn saw the conflicted look in Damian's eyes, her own eyes softened and she carried on. "I just want to see if we sound good together—if we click" Damian finally understood, the kiss must have not sent shivers down her spine—or let fireworks explode with a bang in her head, he understood because that didn't happen for him either.

Damian had never fallen in love before; he wasn't sure how it was supposed to feel like. Were fireworks meant to go off? Was it normal to feel nothing other than the other's lips pressing eagerly against his own? This duet enabled both Quinn and himself to figure out their feelings—the kiss obviously failed at showing that therefore if they felt anything at all while singing, they were as good as together.

"Okay" Damian replied, finally. Quinn grinned widely at him. "What song?" He asked, Quinn's smile fell—well this was going to be a long lunch.

It was finally time for Glee Club, Quinn and Damian had been rehearsing the song for all of lunch—it was rough but they were content with the song, of course Damian wasn't sure on the song at first but as he listened to it more the lyrics just seemed to click with him.

"Why does Quinn get to perform first?" Rachel asked irately. Quinn glared at Rachel and turned to Mr Schue with folded arms and pursed lips.

"And why is she singing a duet with the leprechaun" Santana asked, amused. Damian flushed red and looked at Cameron for help; Cameron was avoiding his gaze—not staring at anything in particular but keeping his eyes busy so that he didn't have to look at Damian.

"Yeah what is it with you two anyway?" Mercedes asked "you've been hanging out with each other a lot" Cameron finally met Damian's gaze, their eyes locked momentarily and the searing intenseness in the blonde boy's eyes seemed to bore into Damian's own causing a heavy feeling to erupt in his chest.

"Nothing's happened" Quinn said simply, Damian glanced at her quickly then his eyes found Cameron's once more and there was a sense of relief in Cameron's eyes—Damian felt instantly guilty for some reason.

"That's what you said about Sam, and look what happened" Rachel remarked. Finn eyed his girlfriend warily. Sam moving away had been a hard blow for the Glee Club, it was like losing a brother, no-one had really mentioned what had happened since Sam left and hurt was evident in everyone's faces as soon as Rachel had mentioned Sam.

"Rachel, that's enough just let them perform" Mr Schue said wearily, Rachel opened her mouth to speak once more but Finn put a hand on her arm and shook his head. She decided to just sit back down and Finn's arm was suddenly wrapped around her shoulders—she leant into his touch.

Mike had his arms around Tina as well, Blaine was holding tightly onto Kurt's hand and Puck and Lauren's shoulders were touching slightly. Brittany was sat on Artie's lap, much to Santana's dismay however Mercedes and Santana were sat next to each other comfortably. Cameron seemed to be the one who was over the other side of the room on his own, suddenly feeling vulnerable without Damian there.

As Damian and Quinn stood in front of everyone they moved to talk to Brad about the music. Cameron caught Kurt's eye suddenly, he had felt the boy staring at him and looked up to find that his suspicions were true. Kurt's eyes were soft and held compassion—he felt suddenly stupid and embarrassed of sitting alone. Kurt turned to whisper in Blaine's ear, Blaine casted a glance to Cameron and nodded abruptly at Kurt.

Kurt let go of Blaine's hand and moved to sit on the seat next to Cameron's. Blaine just simply turned around to start a hearty conversation with Mike.

"You haven't really spoken much since you've joined Glee Club" Kurt whispered at the boy next to him, Cameron blushed sheepishly.

"I've only joined for him" Cameron muttered, Kurt's eyebrows rose. He looked at Cameron then he glanced over at Damian with Quinn and then back to Cameron.

"You're in love with him?" Kurt asked with an edge of surprise in his voice. It felt weird hearing that out loud, it just felt so real to Cameron.

"Yeah" Cameron muttered, his eyes never leaving Damian.

Before Kurt could say anything else music filled the room, both boy's shot their eyes to Quinn and Damian stood next to each other awkwardly. Damian shuffled next to Quinn, he swayed on the spot and he turned fully to Quinn.

_I saw you talking on the phone,  
>And know that you were not alone.<em>

His eyes darted to Cameron's briefly, taking in the intense blue currently coursing through Cameron's eyes—Damian's chest pounded. Kurt narrowed his eyes slightly before glancing over at a knowing Blaine.

_But you're stealing my heart away,  
>Yeah you're stealing my heart away. <em>

Quinn turned to Damian, smiling coyly and reaching out to grip his hand tightly in her own, Damian looked surprised at the abrupt feel of Quinn's soft skin against his own. Cameron's stomach plummeted at the sight and he felt Kurt pat him reassuringly on the shoulder.

_You're acting like you're on your own,  
>But I saw you standing with a girl<br>Stop tryin' to steal my heart away  
>Stop tryin' to steal my heart away<em>

She maneuvered to twirl around Damian, Damian reached out a hand and grabbed hers—preventing her from walking away from him, she glanced back lovingly at him. They both sang—eyes boring into each other's.

_I don't know where we're going  
>I don't know who you are<em>

Damian's eyes flicked to Cameron's once more, this time holding Cameron's gaze. Cameron held his breath, his eyes searching Damian's for some understanding—just something to tell Cameron that his feelings aren't wasted, that they could _be_ something. Damian's heart felt like it was in his mouth it was beating so hard.

_I can feel your heartbeat  
>I can feel your heartbeat (she said to me)<br>I can feel your heartbeat (running through me)  
>Feel your heartbeat<br>She said_

Quinn snapped Damian out of his trance as she leant close into him, his arms wrapped instinctively around her waist—pulling her close into him, Cameron flinched at the gesture.

_I can feel your heartbeat  
>I can feel your heartbeat (he said to me)<br>I can feel your heartbeat (running through me)  
>Your heartbeat, feel your heartbeat<em>

Quinn's arms wrapped around Damian's neck and she pulled him in for a tender kiss, Damian responded briefly before cutting the kiss off short and blushing against all the cheers and catcalls, Kurt had his arm around Cameron at this point, Cameron on the verge of shaking uncontrollably. Damian wondered if Cameron was sick, Cameron's eyes wouldn't meet his once more. Damian sighed dejectedly and moved to sit back down next to Quinn.

As Rachel and Finn got up to perform Damian kept glancing over at Kurt and Cameron—wondering what was going on in Cameron's head right now.


	11. Chapter 11

Kurt Hummel has had bad past experiences when it comes to relationships; he knew what it was like to develop feelings for someone who casts it off as nothing. First he had that crush on Finn which he knew was a lost cause to begin with however he still pursued to the extent that Finn had to yell at him in order for Kurt to see that it was a lost cause. Then Sam came into the picture; he was cute, Kurt honestly thought that he was gay—Sam ended up pursuing Quinn. Then Kurt met Blaine, the first other gay kid he had actually spoken to. Kurt obviously fell for the boy straight away and deluded himself into thinking that Blaine reciprocated his feelings. Watching the boy he loved serenade someone other than himself was probably the hardest thing Kurt could have done.

It worked out though—Blaine finally realised his feelings really weren't platonic and he kissed Kurt—he _really_ kissed Kurt, Kurt wasn't going to complain in fact he was pretty ecstatic. So Kurt knew, he knew how Cameron would feel at the moment. When it had happened to Kurt, Kurt wanted nothing more than just someone to talk to—to understand him. Which is why Kurt was now currently sat with Cameron alone at a lunch table, he wanted Cameron to talk to him.

Cameron, however, was still awkward about his feelings, he knew that he loved Damian but he was honestly afraid of stepping up to those feelings—of doing something about it.

"All I'm saying is that I waited for Blaine to come to terms with his feelings—through that time I had my heart broken again and again by that boy" Kurt rolled his eyes. Cameron looked sadly at Kurt.

"Why didn't you just give up on him?" Cameron asked, Kurt's eyes softened and his lip quirked in a smile.

"I just couldn't—I knew that his stupid face was the one that I wanted to wake up to everyday, I wanted him and just him" Kurt muttered dotingly more to himself than to Cameron. Cameron suddenly felt very out of place. "I spent months trying to be something that I thought Blaine would want to win him over" Kurt admitted "I wasn't true to myself—the one time I acted like myself Blaine realised he loved me" Kurt smiled to himself.

Cameron listened closely—his eyes furrowed in confusion, he raised a hand to scratch his neck. "Yeah, but I've always acted like myself to Damian" It was true, Cameron acted more like himself to Damian than he did to anyone else he knew. Damian was the only person to see the real him—the only person that Cameron could really turn to. That's when it hit Cameron. He needed Damian. He needed him in his life—whether just friend or boyfriend he just couldn't live without the Irish boy.

Cameron placed his head in his hands, shielding this sudden raw emotion from the outside world, Kurt's eyes softened and he put a hand on Cameron's head, stroking his hair softly for reassurance. "When you think of the future who do you picture yourself with?" Kurt whispered softly to the saddened boy. Cameron lifted his head up and caught Kurt's eyes.

"Him" Cameron muttered under his breath, Kurt said nothing; he only nodded. Cameron honestly did see himself with Damian—the vision was blurry but it was still there, he and Damian would just be sat in their apartment being complete dorks as they always were. They would still be amazing friends; they'd still have that special connection.

"Kurt!" Both Cameron's and Kurt's heads turned round to see Blaine grinning cheerfully at both of them—Blaine's smile faltered however as he received a stern look from Kurt. The curly haired boy suddenly looked extremely sheepish at interrupting this moment.

"Gee, did I come at the wrong time or something" He asked with clueless concern, Kurt laughed fondly at the boy and rolled his eyes towards Cameron. The brunette put a hand comfortably on Cameron's arm.

"You're obviously not ready to tell him your feelings yet—you've only just figured them out yourself" Kurt explained, Cameron murmured in agreement. "Just act on instinct—when you're ready, the feelings will just burst. Like an explosion—you'll just feel the need to tell him, you'll get a massive urge to see him and you have to act on that. Right then and there; just tell him you love him, bite the bullet." Kurt remarked with a wink. Kurt patted Cameron on the shoulder once more and took Blaine's hand in his; both boy's said goodbye to the blonde kid and they walked away together holding hands.

Kurt was long gone when his words finally sank in—the feelings just seemed all the more real to Cameron now. He definitely had a problem. Even more so when Damian sauntered into the room with Quinn on his arm; suddenly Cameron seemed to feel slightly sick.

"Cam!" Damian exclaimed with a smile, Cameron flinched slightly at the happy tone—it'd help if Damian wasn't so nice to him, if Damian were even a fraction mean to him then at least Cameron could see that as a turn off. But he wasn't. He couldn't ever be. He's just happy-go-lucky Damian who can make a positive situation out of _anything_.

"I haven't seen you around much" Cameron did everything he could to avoid Damian's gaze, he could feel the boy's eyes just staring at him and it was really unnerving.

"Yeah—well I've been pretty swamped with work and stuff" Cameron muttered, Damian eyed him cautiously. He looked at Quinn and whispered something into her ear, Cameron felt even queasier. Quinn nodded at Damian and kissed him on the cheek—was it too late for Cameron to just run out of the room?—and she left both of them alone on the table.

"Stop lying to me Cam." Damian's tone had turned harsher causing Cameron to look at him. His eyes were cold and blank they didn't have the familiar warmth that caused Cameron's heart to race uncontrollably. Cameron looked away swiftly—unable to stand that hard stare any longer. "You can't even look me in the eye right now" Damian muttered. Cameron's heart panged.

That's because I'm in love with you.

"That's because I'm just tired—like I said before I'm swamped with work" Cameron replied stoically. Damian's cold stare narrowed in disbelief, Cameron was starting to feel incredibly uncomfortable with the Irish boy.

"You've been avoiding me since I sang with Quinn" Damian said, a hurt tone was evident in his voice. He sighed "I miss you". Cameron felt like crying—was he honestly doing this right now? It's like Damian knew just what to say to make his heart hurt more.

"I miss my best friend, Cam" And there it was. That heavy feeling in Cameron's heart arrived once more. Best friend. He felt disappointed hearing those words; which was stupid because he knew that Damian only thought of him as a friend, why wouldn't he?

"Just say something" Damian asked—his voice shaking with utter need to hear his friend speak, he just needed to hear Cameron's voice for reassurance, for _comfort_. Cameron sniffed sharply—his heart felt way too heavy at the moment, he shook his head slowly.

"I can't" Cameron whispered lightly—so lightly that Damian could barely catch it. Cameron moved to stand up however Damian's hand reached out and grabbed his arm—preventing him from moving any further.

Their eyes locked to one another and Cameron gave him a heart-wrenching stare, his eyes filled with pain, with anguish, with desperation—Damian honestly felt like crying just from looking at this emotion so evident—so _raw_ in front of him that the tension in the atmosphere doubled.

"I can't" Cameron muttered louder this time, he shrugged Damian's hand off his arm and left Damian, once again, alone at the lunch table.


	12. Chapter 12

Cameron sat on his bed—his phone kept buzzing alive with inquiring texts from Hannah.

**You keep ignoring me – H oxoxo**

**What's going on Cam? –H oxoxo**

**I've heard you've joined Glee Club what the f? – H oxoxo**

**Cam you can't ignore me forever – H oxoxo**

**Whatever – H oxoxo**

He didn't mean to ignore her—he honestly didn't however lately he just didn't feel like talking to anyone, especially Damian. Now that Cameron thought about it the only person he could actually talk to was Kurt. Maybe that was because Kurt knew about his situation, Kurt understood—he had been there before.

Cameron was absent-mindedly playing chords on his guitar—he wasn't concentrating on any song in particular, his mind was engulfed with the Irish boy. Suddenly the tune was starting to become extremely familiar. He softly sang along to it.

_I hope you remember this  
>That no-one could love you<br>Or could think more of you  
>No-one to watch you fall asleep<em>

Cameron found himself crying again once more, this had appeared to become a regular habit for him. He sniffed and whispered one line softly to himself.

_The stars can't shine more than you_

Cameron abruptly stopped playing. He felt the urge to talk to Damian—just to hear his voice. He sighed and pulled his phone towards him and anxiously called the first person on speed dial.

"Hello?" Damian's voice sounded rushed and distracted.

"Hey, Damo" Cameron muttered, he felt really embarrassed, he just suddenly rang Damian for no reason, he looked so stupid. Damian coughed in surprise.

"Cam—what—this isn't a good time" Damian remarked, his voice sounded guilt-ridden. Cameron heard a girl mutter in the background and just like that he hung up. His heart beat was erratic, his face was flushed—he was so embarrassed.

Of course Damian would have Quinn over, of course he would, they were an item now after all. Cameron should have just texted him or something. He quickly phoned up the next best person—Kurt.

"Hello?"  
>"Kurt—I just tried phoning Damian and—oh god" Cameron felt his face heat up again.<p>

"What happened?" Kurt inquired. Cameron closed his eyes.

"He was with Quinn, I think they were—I don't even _want_ to know" Cameron placed his hand over his face in further embarrassment; Kurt was silent for a moment.

"You're letting him take over your life, Cameron" Kurt whispered, Cameron sat in astonishment at the other boy's words.

"I—what?" He managed.

"All you can think about is him, right?" Kurt asked, Cameron nodded.

"Every night" He whispered in response.

"Tell him" Kurt said, after no reply came from Cameron he spoke up again. "Cameron, be blunt with him. I kept dropping hints at Blaine—that didn't work. You need to be blunt."

"How" Cameron squeaked out.

"Sing to him, in Glee Club, in front of everyone, that's the bluntest way possible" Cameron considered Kurt's words. "Besides I'll be there for you, you'll be fine" Kurt added. Cameron felt like smiling at the boy helping him but he physically couldn't smile—he was just too emotionally drained.

"What song?" Cameron asked, Kurt thought for a while.

"It has to be one which basically says you have a massive crush on him—I think it's too early for you to sing about your undying love for him" Cameron laughed at Kurt's words and resumed thinking of songs which were about having a crush on someone.

"Crush by Mandy Moore?" Cameron offered, he tried to think of the lyrics, soon Kurt was humming the tune down the phone and the lyrics became clearer to Cameron. "Shit. That's perfect" Cameron muttered to Kurt.

"Go practice, I'll see you at Glee Club tomorrow" Kurt said excitedly, Cameron said goodbye and hung up on Kurt quickly. He grabbed his guitar and started playing the opening chords—he felt like he was going to throw up but this was for Damian, it was time that the boy knew of his secret crush on him.

* * *

><p>The next Glee Club session came all too soon for Cameron, he wasn't prepared for it in the slightest. Kurt kept giving him encouraging glances as soon as he walked through the door. Damian eyed Cameron warily from his seat next to Quinn, his cheeks were flushed red.<p>

Cameron held his head high as he walked to Mr Schue and muttered to him, Mr Schue looked at him for a moment—his eyes briefly flickered towards Damian then back to Cameron, he smiled and nodded. Cameron locked his eyes onto Kurt's reassuring ones. Kurt nodded at him and did a small thumbs up; Damian narrowed his eyes at the interaction between the two boy's.

"I want to perform this song for my best friend" His eyes caught Damian's, Damian smiled at him—Cameron only wished that Damian knew what kind of song he would be singing beforehand—the Irish boy was probably expecting some cheesy best friend forever song not an 'I have a crush on you but you can't know' kind of song.

He was determined to not lose eye contact with Damian at any point throughout the song—even though he would feel embarrassed it was vital to see the Irish boy's reactions to his confession. He started to play the chords on his guitar.

_You know everything that I'm afraid of  
>You do everything I wish I did<br>Everybody wants you, everybody loves you_

Damian's eyebrows shot up in surprise at the song, Quinn was still gripping tight on his hand but Damian couldn't concentrate on that—why did Cameron pick this kind of song to sing to him?

_I know I should tell you how I feel  
>I wish everyone would disappear<br>Everytime you call me, I'm too scared to be me  
>And I'm too shy to say<em>

Cameron breathed in deeply—this was it, after this chorus Damian will know, everything will be over. He closed his eyes for a second before opening them and resuming his previous state of staring intently at Damian.

_Awooh, I got a crush on you  
>I hope you feel the way that I do<br>I get a rush  
>When I'm with you<br>Awooh, I got a crush on you  
>A crush on you<em>

Damian's face was red—really red, Quinn was looking at Cameron strangely then her attention moved to Damian. Damian's eyes didn't leave Cameron's, their gazes were locked on one another as Damian's heart pounded in his chest. Cameron liked him, that would explain why he was acting so strange lately. His best friend liked him.

_You know, I'm the one that you can talk to  
>And sometimes you tell me things that I don't want to know<em>

Cameron stopped playing the tune so that it was silent for the next line.

_I just want to hold you_

His voice wavered, it hitched as if he were about to cry and that made Damian's chest feel heavy—his mind had gone completely blank.

_You say exactly how you feel about her_

Cameron's eyes flickered to Quinn then back to Damian's

_And I wonder if you'd ever think of me that way_

_Awoooh_

_I got a crush on you  
>I hope you feel the way that I do<br>I get a rush  
>When I'm with you<br>Awooh, I got a crush on you  
>A crush on you<br>A crush on you_

Cameron finished and sniffed, finally tearing his eyes away from Damian's. The Glee Club was quiet, everyone feeling incredibly awkward for the two boy's. Kurt started clapping, Blaine and Mr Schue following in suit and soon there was a round of applause for the blonde boy's performance.

Damian continued to stare at him completely aghast at what he had found out, Cameron avoided his stare and sat back down next to Kurt. He closed his eyes and felt Kurt patting him encouragingly on the back.

Everything was out in the open now—no more secrets.


	13. Chapter 13

The entire Glee Club had fell silent, Damian couldn't tear his eyes away from his best friend—how could he anyway? Cameron had just admitted that he held feelings for him, what was he meant to do? What did Cam expect him to do?

He wasn't gay—Damian knew that he wasn't, he was with Quinn, and he was straight. He was always 98% sure that Cameron was straight as well, they had often spent late nights talking to each other about cute girls and girlfriends—Cameron didn't show any indication of him being gay. Which is why Damian found it hard to speak after Cameron's performance, he was just completely blown away by how sudden Cameron's confession was.

"Well—Cameron that was a lovely performance—uh" Mr Schue scratched his neck uncomfortably, Puck coughed awkwardly next to him, the tension in the room was almost unbearable—everyone felt so awkward for Cameron, especially so because Damian was just sat there gawking at his friend.

"Wait, do you totally wanna hit the leprechaun or am I missing something?" Santana remarked, Tina nudged her and she held up her hands in defence. "I'm just saying it how it is" She added, Cameron flushed red.

"Santana, is it really any of your business?" Kurt remarked snidely, Santana shot a glare over at Kurt, he responded with a bored stare.

"It's awkward enough already" Puck added agreeing with Kurt, Santana pursed her lips.

"Wait why would he want to hit a leprechaun; shouldn't you catch them for the gold?" Brittany asked, clueless. Artie stifled a laugh and Blaine patted her on the shoulder—he was sat in between Kurt and Brittany.

"He's not actually a leprechaun, Brittany" Blaine explained, Brittany's brow furrowed in confusion, she turned to Blaine.

"Is it just like when Santana called you a Hobbit and—"

"And you asked why I was wearing shoes? Yes, just like that" Blaine interrupted, clearly amused. Brittany smiled suddenly cheerfully at him.

"Oh—I get it, so Cameron wants to have sex with Damian" She said bluntly, causing Mr Schue to stand up in alarm and change the subject quickly.

"Okay, so who wants to perform next" He remarked desperately, he pointed Cameron back to the seat next to Kurt, Cameron obliged and sat down completely embarrassed—completely heartbroken next to the brunette who smiled sadly at him.

"Mr Schuester, I would love to perform a song dedicated to my renewed relationship with Finn. We have regained our position as power couple and after the performance Blaine did for Kurt the other day I would also like to have one dedicated to Finn" Rachel said excitedly, her hand up in the air grabbing Mr Schue's attention. The young teacher sighed and gestured for Rachel to start.

Rachel whispered to the band and they all nodded in assurance as she took center stage—her eyes delving deep into Finn's own. Finn looked embarrassed yet happily surprised at Rachel's song choice for him.

_You make me feel out of my element  
>Like I'm walkin' on broken glass<br>Like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion  
>And you're movin' too fast<em>

She closed her eyes—her face scrunched up in such a passionate expression, Finn smiled lovingly at the girl in front of him. The rest of the club started clapping along—the girls adding some vocal backing into the chorus.

_Were you right, was I wrong  
>Were you weak, was I strong, yeah<br>Both of us broken  
>Caught in the moment<br>We lived and we loved  
>And we hurt and we jumped, yeah<em>

Damian glanced over at Cameron—his heart ready to jump out of his chest. Suddenly dark blue eyes met light blue ones and Damian was entranced, he didn't even try to look away from Cameron's enchanting gaze—he automatically knew he wouldn't be able to. Cameron took a deep breath—having Damian stare at you this passionately was unnerving, not that he was complaining.

_But the planets all aligned  
>When you looked into my eyes<br>And just like that  
>The chemicals react<br>The chemicals react_

Rachel had now moved closer to Finn, he held her small hand in his large ones and they were both just grinning happily at each other. Mike put his arm around Tina—pulling her in close, Kurt had his head resting on Blaine's shoulder as Blaine kissed his head softly, Lauren held Puck's hand tightly and Brittany kissed Artie tenderly on the cheek. Quinn tried to link her arm with Damian's as she shuffled closer but Damian barely felt it—his attention was purely on Cameron and Cameron alone.

_You make me feel out of my element  
>Like I'm drifting out to the sea<br>Like the tides pullin' me in deeper  
>Makin' it harder to breathe<em>

_We cannot deny, how we feel inside  
>We cannot deny<em>

All the girls leapt up and ran to the front, all excitedly dancing along with Rachel, singing along with her.

_Were you right, was I wrong  
>Were you weak, was I strong, yeah<br>Both of us broken  
>Caught in the moment<br>We lived and we loved  
>And we hurt and we jumped, yeah<em>

Cameron finally remembered to breathe –his eyes were still locked deeply into Damian's, he saw a strange glint in the Irish boy's eyes. He noticed the red tinge to the brunette's cheeks and he found his own reddening at the sight of it. Damian's eyes had tore away from his own and were now tracing his features which made Cameron feel ultimately more uncomfortable. Suddenly the icy blue stare of Damian had returned as Rachel belted out the next lines.

_But the planets all aligned  
>When you looked into my eyes<br>And just like that  
>The chemicals react<br>The chemicals react_

Damian's eyes softened making Cameron's chest pang hard—there was something behind Damian's stare that Cameron couldn't put his finger on.

_The chemicals react_

It was just a look of complete tenderness.

_The chemicals react_

Complete adoration.

_The chemicals react_

The girls finished off the song and everyone clapped and cheered—breaking Cameron and Damian out of their trance. Cameron withdrew his eyes to stare at his hands in his lap, he willed his heartbeat to slow down a little.

That look in Damian's eyes—Cameron couldn't get it out of his mind. It was how Kurt looked at Blaine, how Finn looked at Rachel—it couldn't be.

Cameron caught Damian's eyes once more, a sharp warm feeling shot through the blonde boy.

It was.

Damian liked him, he was sure of it.

The problem was—Damian didn't have a clue that he did.

As Cameron looked at Damian talking quickly to Quinn, Quinn laughing and shuffling closer to him as he put an arm around her shoulders his eyes darted back to the floor—this looked like it could be a challenge.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: The song used in this chapter is 'A Lonely September' by Plain White T's, I hope you like it! :)**

* * *

><p>The next day Cameron invited Damian round his—after figuring out Damian could possibly have feelings for him as well he decided that it was best to get everything out in the open and to talk things through. Damian was reluctant at first.<p>

"It's not like I'm gonna jump you or anything, Damian." Cameron told the Irish boy—annoyance evident in his voice. Damian shifted uncomfortably on the spot.

"I know that, Cam I just—okay, I'll come round yours after Glee" Damian gave in; Cameron smiled brilliantly at the boy.

"Great! I promise we'll clear things up, okay?" Cameron informed the boy—Damian stayed quiet and nodded ever so briefly at the excited boy in front of him, he sighed as Cameron waved goodbye. How can he act normal around Cameron now that he knew the boy had feelings for him, it was just _so _awkward.

As Damian sat awkwardly on Cameron's bed with Cameron on his desk chair opposite him, both sitting in silence and barely looking at each other Damian didn't think it could possibly get easier to talk to the blonde boy. Cameron was eyeing the Irish boy suspiciously which unnerved Damian.

"So—you know I like you right?" Cameron broke the silence awkwardly. Damian flushed red and looked at anything _but_ the boy sitting in front of him.

"Yeah—the song made it kind of obvious" Damian mumbled in response, Cameron slowly nodded and itched the back of his neck with his hand.

"Well, uh, I'm not saying that we should—or that I want—man…" Cameron trailed off, his eyes caught Damian's confused ones and he looked away sharply. Silence covered the room and Cameron just couldn't handle the awkwardness anymore. "How do you feel about me?" Cameron asked suddenly, Damian took a sharp breath as he pondered the question.

"You're my best friend, Cam" Damian admitted—he wasn't gay, he was sure of that, the feelings for Cameron were entirely platonic.

"Oh" Cameron replied half-heartedly, his heart felt heavy, a large wave of disappointment passed over him. What was he expecting anyway? Damian to just get on one knee and declare that his love for him burns with the intensity of a thousand suns? Cameron smirked amusedly at the image before turning his attention to the embarrassed boy in front of him.

As his eyes caught Damian's once more he saw a pained expression on the brunettes face—there was that unnameable spark in his eyes again, just like the one Cameron saw whilst performing Crush. That's what edged Cameron on to something he wished with all his might he could have prevented.

He didn't mean to do it—he was caught up in the moment and Damian just _looking_ at him in that way with those brilliant blue eyes almost egging him on to just go for it. So he did.

With one swift movement Cameron had leant forward and connected his lips to Damian's roughly. Damian let out a surprised choke as Cameron pressed on with the kiss.

Cameron couldn't stop himself; warning signs went off in his head—he was inwardly shouting at himself to sit back down—to back off—to do anything, something so that they weren't kissing anymore. But he could still feel Damian's lips on his which acted as a drug to him—he wanted to feel more.

Before Cameron could comprehend moving away Damian's lips were pressing hard into his, Cameron's hands flew up on instinct to cup Damian's cheeks roughly—pulling him in closer so that their lips crashed fiercely together. Both boys' shivered at the intensity of the kiss—it was so sweet yet so fiercely passionate that they just felt dizzy.

Damian moaned loudly into the kiss—his lips parting as he did so which Cameron leapt at the chance to trail his tongue along Damian's bottom lip. Damian did some sort of whine before tearing his lips away from Cameron's—Cameron automatically missed the warm feel of Damian's lips against his own.

Both boy's just stared at each other, momentarily stunned at what they had just done. Cameron saw that lust-filled shine in Damian's eyes once more, he smiled as he knew that the shine was because of him—because of what they did.

"Damo" Cameron whispered as he leant in to press his lips softly against Damian's once more. Without even thinking Damian responded straight away, pressing his lips harder and trailing his hand down Cameron's side. His eyes widened and he pulled away sharply once more.

"Cam—I can't—what did we just—" Damian remarked hysterically, his eyes were blown wide and Cameron flinched at the look of utter regret and guilt in them. "We can't—Jesus Cam what did we just do" Damian asked—his voice was shaking and he had rested his head in his hands. Cameron was at a complete loss for words. "This was a mistake" Damian responded suddenly, and just like that Cameron felt his heart breaking.

"Damo" Cameron whispered once more—his voice sounded so heart-wrenching so completely in pain that Damian thought he might burst into tears at any given second. "You love me" Cameron almost pleaded to the Irish boy, who had stood up—ready to make a sharp exit.

"No, Cam" Damian mumbled—he watched as Cameron bit his lip, unable to form another sentence and his eyes wavered over the blonde boy's lips once more before he shook his head and turned to leave. "I'm sorry" He said, louder this time—his voice was so sincere. Cameron held back a mortified sob as Damian started to leave. He stopped abruptly when he heard Cameron's voice wasn't more—not Cameron talking, but Cameron_ singing_ to him.

_I'm sittin' here all by myself  
>Just tryin' to think of something to do<br>I'm tryin' to think of something, anything  
>Just to keep me from thinking of you<em>

Damian turned round and caught the blonde boy's eyes. Cameron looked at him sadly—a silent pleading in his stare—begging Damian to stay. Damian obliged and sat back down on the bed just mesmerised with Cameron's voice.

_But you know it's not working out  
>Cause you're all that's on my mind<br>One thought of you is all it takes  
>To leave the rest of the world behind, oh<em>

Cameron stood up and sat next to Damian on the bed, he took Damian's hand in his and felt the Irish boy stiffen suddenly—yet Damian responded to Cameron's touched, he squeezed his hand lightly.

_Well I didn't mean for this to go as far as it did  
>And I didn't mean to get so close and share what we did<br>And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did_

Cameron caught Damian's eye and looked sincerely at him.

_And you didn't mean to love me back_

Damian held his breath and returned Cameron's gaze, his face flushing and his heart pounding harder than it ever has.

_But I know you did._

_And I didn't mean to meet you then  
>When we were just kids<br>And I didn't mean to give you chills  
>The way that I kiss<br>And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did  
>And you didn't mean to love me back but I know you did<em>

Cameron stopped abruptly and Damian opened his mouth to respond however Cameron cut him off swiftly, he shook his head at Damian and held onto his hand tighter.

_Don't say you didn't love me back 'cause you know you did  
>No, you didn't mean to love me back<br>But you did_

Cameron finished with a choked sob and his eyes tore into Damian's, Damian's heart was still beating erratically. The silence engulfed both of the boy's uncomfortably; the atmosphere a lot heavier than it had ever been before.

"_Cam_" Damian let out a whine and that response just broke Cameron's heart. Their hands still held tightly on one another—both scared that if they dared let go they would lose each other. Damian crashed his lips against Cameron's once more, toppling Cameron and himself over so that Cameron was laying back on the bed and he was awkwardly on top of the blonde boy.

Their lips moved passionately against each other—both boy's gasping and moaning with the need of just being able to feel more. Damian opened his mouth automatically for Cameron's tongue to enter—he loved how kissing Cameron made his head feel lighter, he loved the shiver which ran ecstatically through his entire body as their lips pushed eagerly against each other's.

Sooner than both boy's wanted they parted and Damian backed away, Cameron sat up and stared incredulously at the Irish boy.

"Cam—I—my whole life I've been straight" Damian admitted with a pained voice. "You and I—we just can't"

"Damo what happened then—the kiss, don't tell me you didn't feel anything from that" Cameron remarked, Damian bit his lip.

"I've never felt like that before" Damian replied, his voice filled with a mix of passion and complete confusion. "And I can't feel like that" He added, Cameron's face fell.

"Damian—labels are just labels. I love you Damian. I love you and you can't let a stupid thing like labels get in the way of what we could have." Cameron choked out as he held tightly onto Damian's hands—his eyes sparked with so much enthusiasm—Damian was blown away.

"I'm not ready yet Cam, it's not easy for me" Damian pulled his hand away from Cameron's and walked towards the door. He looked back and locked his eyes on Cameron's. "You mean everything to me, Cam" He muttered as he left.

Cameron fell back onto his bed; he smiled at the vivid feel of Damian's lips.

_You mean everything to me_

The words circled the blonde boy's mind, nothing's set in stone, Cameron knew it wasn't over yet—he still had a chance and that was enough for him.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: LIGHT SMUT WARNING. If you don't like smut you can skip this chapter-it's not vital for the story and it's just basically Damian being confused about his feelings for Cameron. **  
><strong>The first part which is in italic is Damian's dream sequence-just to clear that up. Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Damian you're perfect" Cameron muttered to the Irish boy—his breathe tickling the brunette's ear. Damian whined and shuffled closer to Cameron, wrapping his arms tenderly around the taller boy. Cameron's body vibrated with infectious laughter and Damian found himself laughing along. <em>

"_I love you so much" Cameron whispered, he pushed Damian down onto the bed and climbed over him, his hair brushing against the brunette's cheeks. Damian moved so that his arms were wrapped around Cameron's neck and he pulled the blonde boy close to him. Their lips met for what seemed like an eternity, Damian moaned into the kiss—he could feel Cameron smiling through the kiss. _

_Their bodies pressed impossibly close together as their breathing became heavier; the sounds of panting covered the room increasing the heat surrounding them. Damian pulled away from Cameron so that he could look at the boy currently on top of him. Cameron smiled softly down at the Irish boy causing Damian to hold his breath at how beautiful his friend was._

"_God I love you, Cam" Damian remarked hoarsely, Cameron laughed once more—the vibrations shooting down Damian's spine as he did so. He pulled Cameron close to him once more—both their breathing hitched as their hips met again. Cameron's eyes grew dark as they searched Damian's for assurance—Damian's eyes must have told Cameron something because his hips unexpectedly rolled into his own causing Damian to outwardly groan. _

_Cameron's eyes flashed once more as his hips drew away before rapidly colliding with Damian's once more, Damian hissed louder this time—his hips bucking up in time with Cameron's, grinding against the other boy's hips so that he could feel everything. Cameron's breathe tickled his face as he let out a deep moan above the brunette. _

_Their lips met again in a sloppy, fiery kiss. Tongue caressed tongue as Cameron delved his own deep into Damian's mouth; Damian responded eagerly and kept grinding his hips against Cameron's in a desperate rush—like he needed the impact of Cameron's hips against his own. _

_Damian grabbed tightly onto Cameron's shirt, his hands fisting the fabric with need and desire to be closer to his friend—to reach his climax and to be able to hold onto something. _

_Cameron's hips rubbed hard against his own one last time before Damian hissed and through his head back to let the entirety of his climax fill his body—intense warm pleasure soared through his veins and his head felt hazy. The climax as soon as it came and coldness enveloped the Irish boy. _

_Everything turned black._

"_Cam?"_

_No answer._

"_Cam?"_

_The lights turned on and Damian found Cameron in the corner of the room with his back turned away from the Irish boy, Cameron's shoulders were jerking as if he were crying. Whimpers and sobs were emitting from the broken boy before him. Damian put his hand on Cameron's shoulder causing the boy to jump and look around. _

_Damian's eyes searched Cameron's blank stare, the blonde boy's eyes were glazed over a certain vagueness covered his expression. Suddenly Cameron started to laugh—not his usual laugh, a harsh ringing ran sharply through the air. _

"_Cam?" Damian repeated anxiously, this person before him—it wasn't Cameron—it couldn't be._

"_You're too late Damian" The imposter's voice surrounded Damian. "I don't love you." He laughed once more before sneering at the boy in front of him. "You missed your chance and I hate you, I hate you" he stated with insufferable loathing. Damian backed away from the hysterical figure standing before him._

"_You're not Cam. Go away, leave me alone" Damian shouted at the imposter, he covered his ears in an attempt to silence the harsh laughter which encircled in the atmosphere. Nothing could stop it—the laughter ran through his head no matter what he did he couldn't get that laughter to leave—he couldn't stop himself from suffering from it._

"_I hate you"_

Damian awoke with a start, his body was sweating and his head felt hazy as if he had just suffered from a large migraine. He looked around him and was relieved to find himself in his familiar dark room. It was just a dream.

Damian didn't know which part of the dream he was more nervous about having—the extremely sexual part or the part where Cameron didn't care about him in the slightest. Either way the dream was definitely trying to tell him something—however he was too scared to admit to himself what the dream had meant in terms of his relationship with Cameron.

He thought back to the steamy part of his dream and his he felt his cheeks flush red, was it platonic to have _that _kind of dream about your friend? Nothing that bad happened in the dream anyway—it's not like they had sex or anything. But, would the dream have reached that level if it wasn't interrupted with the other dream?

He couldn't like Cameron. There's no way he could. Sure, when they kissed he did obviously feel something but maybe he was over thinking things—the feeling he could have felt may have just been an extremely platonic feeling, the kind of feeling you have for someone extremely close to you. It might not have been a romantic feeling at all.

There was just one problem.

He had never felt like that when he kissed Quinn. Whenever he kissed Quinn he just felt that it was him and her but with Cameron he actually got _shivers_ from the feel—it felt as though they became one person as they kissed, which is why Damian kissed him again—he wanted more of that feeling.

And, god, when Cam _sang_ to him. He was tempted to kiss Cameron again after that impromptu performance, it was so spontaneous, so utterly _Cameron_ and heart-felt that Damian felt a striking urge to just grab Cameron and tell him that he loved him over and over again. He didn't though. He couldn't.

He wasn't gay, he just wasn't. He didn't have a problem with gays—in fact he previously had quite a few gay friends however all of his life he had been so _sure_ that he was straight, the prospect of possibly being gay was completely alien to him.

Then Cameron came along; they hit it off straight away, they were best friends. Of course he didn't find the boy sexually attractive—he was interested in Quinn right from the moment he had first saw her, however hearing Cameron's voice when he sang—it gave him chills.

The look in Cameron's eyes when he sang to Damian about his crush filled Damian with so much emotion that he had begun to doubt himself. Then Cameron kissed him and it was all over.

Damian felt as if he could die happy after feeling Cameron's lips on his for the first time. He felt as though everything was complete—he also felt odd, he felt strange that Cameron's lips had given him that feeling. Shouldn't it have been Quinn's lips?

Maybe he was gay.

Who knows.

All Damian knew was that he was definitely not ready to admit it yet, not to Quinn, not to Cameron and definitely not to himself.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Ok, I've changed the rating to M just to be safe-I do wish to include smut in the later chapters, there'll be no smut for a while yet though. **

* * *

><p>Kurt slammed his hands impatiently on the lunch table in front of Cameron; Cameron looked up blankly at the older boy.<p>

"Has something happened between you and Damian?" He asked, Cameron raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"Not really—why?" Cameron replied.

"Oh no reason, just the fact that you both can't keep your eyes off each other" Cameron blushed at Kurt's bluntness and averted his eyes to the tray full of lunch food in front of him. He felt Kurt sit down next to him. "I won't tell anyone, you know I won't" Kurt egged the blonde boy on.

Cameron studied Kurt's face from behind his thick glasses, his eyes warily traced Kurt's sincere expression before he sighed. "I might have kissed him" Cameron admitted, Kurt's eyes widened and he sat down on the seat next to Cameron hurriedly.

"What did he do?" Kurt asked excitedly.

"He kissed me back" Cameron muttered, he heard Kurt squeal slightly.

"He kissed you back?" Kurt said incredulously.

"Well, yeah—but then he pushed me away" Cameron carried on, Kurt's brow furrowed. "Then he kissed me again and then left saying he wasn't gay" Cameron laughed darkly at the stupidity of the situation.

"Boy's, what can you do" Kurt smiled; he patted Cameron's shoulder affectionately. "He kissed you back though" Kurt added, Cameron's face softened at the memory of it.

"I told him I loved him" Cameron stated, Kurt looked surprised at him. "He never said it back but I knew—I just know that he loves me, he just isn't willing to accept that he's gay just yet."

"So what are you gonna do?" Kurt asked, Cameron stayed silent for a brief second.

"I guess I just have to prove to him that it's worth trying this out—that we can make something great out of it like you and Blaine did. You and Blaine" Cameron repeated—astonishment hitting his voice. Kurt gave him a confused look as Cameron turned excitedly to him.

"If he sees how well you and Blaine have worked out maybe—maybe he'll give me—us a shot" Cameron babbled, the excitement evident in his rushed voice.

"What would you want us doing?" Kurt asked carefully, Cameron flushed red.

"N—no nothing like that" Cameron muttered, his face heated and pink from the mere thought of what he could have been insinuating. "Just like a double date with me, Damo, you and Blaine" Cameron said in a quiet voice—suddenly aware that they were in the middle of lunch and anyone could have been listening.

"A double date, huh?" Kurt whispered incredulously, that didn't sound half bad. "Fine, breadsticks 7PM tonight" Kurt ordered, Cameron nodded and smiled gratefully at the boy. He pulled Kurt into a tight hug which Kurt happily responded to.

"What do you thinks happening?" Damian asked Quinn as his eyes travelled over to the table where Kurt and Cameron were residing; both boys were hugging each other tightly.

"Kurt's with Blaine—nothing's happening, not that it matters anyway" Quinn said, slightly angry at how distracted her boyfriend was. "Damian, look at me not them" She ordered, Damian tore his eyes away from the scene before him and delved his eyes into Quinn's own.

"Sorry" Damian replied apprehensively as he saw the pissed off tone in his girlfriends expression. "It's just Cameron's my best friend and I just want to make sure—"

"That nothing's happening—I know, Damian." Quinn said with an eye roll. She looked over at Kurt and Cameron once more and caught the lingering stare Cameron gave Damian. "He's just your best friend, right?" Quinn asked, Damian's eyes shot wide open—she could swear there was an edge of guilt to his stare.

"What—of course, he's my best friend, that's all" Damian babbled, Quinn narrowed her eyes but let it go.

"Good, because I love you Damian" She whispered as she leant forward and captured the boy's lips with her own. Damian responded half-heartedly into the kiss—it was nothing special, he found that her lips were too soft and too small; he hated the fact that he couldn't feel any glasses digging into his cheeks. Her hands were too frail, her body too curvy she just wasn't—he shook his head. He had to get the ridiculous idea of kissing Cameron out of his head.

Quinn pulled away with a satisfied smirk, Damian feigned a smile—what was he meant to do anyway? He couldn't just tell Quinn that he might possibly have feelings for his best friend—his best friend who so happens to be in love with him and be absolutely convinced that he loved him back. There's no way he could possibly explain that to Quinn.

"Damo?" He turned around, aghast to find Cameron standing anxiously in front of himself and Quinn. Cameron looked nervous and embarrassed; Quinn had her eyes narrowed at the lanky boy in front of them.

"What's up, Cam?" Damian managed to breathe out—okay, so maybe things with Cameron had become a little awkward ever since they had kissed three times and Damian had that strange sexual dream about the both of them—which he still hadn't mentioned to anyone.

"Kurt and Blaine wanted to hang out after school with us at like 7" Cameron told the Irish boy, Damian raised an eyebrow in surprise—he barely talked to those two outside of Glee Club.

"Really? Why?" He inquired, Quinn stood impatiently beside both boy's feeling very much like the third wheel—it was obvious that Damian had completely forgotten that she was even there.

"I don't know it was Kurt's idea" Cameron responded, he shifted awkwardly while tugging slightly on his checked lumberjack shirt. Damian's eyes trailed down the top half of Cameron's body briefly before he flushed red and met Cameron's inquisitive gaze once more.

"Oh—uh, sure" Damian replied, he heard a huff from next to him and realised Quinn had been standing there the entire time, she looked at him as if he were crazy which made his cheeks turn redder.

"Great!" Cameron exclaimed happily, he turned to leave before stopping abruptly. "Ah! Sorry, I'll pick you up at 7 okay?" He asked, Damian nodded slightly and Cameron gave him an award winning smile, Damian forgot how to breathe as his head began spinning. He couldn't even remember Quinn pulling him into a possessive kiss and the bell ringing for his next class.

He spent the rest of the day in a dream like state, his mind replaying the kiss with Cameron the previous night—his mind also wandered to his dream, the beginning of it in particular, he wondered if having Cameron against him like that would feel as good as it did in his dream.

His eyes widened in surprise all of a sudden.

Did he just accept to go on a double date with Kurt and Blaine with Cameron as his date?

Oh Jesus, what has he gotten himself into?


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: The song used in this chapter is 'Everything' by Michael Buble, also despite the positive end to this chapter, don't be fooled!**

* * *

><p>Damian was currently in his room getting ready for the evening he was going to spend with Kurt, Blaine and Cameron. He had no idea why he was going—it was most definitely a date and he was incredibly nervous to have dinner with them for some reason, it just seemed so intimate.<p>

Why did he agree in the first place? If he were to be honest to himself it was definitely because he wanted to, he really did want to spend time with Cameron, he loved spending time with the boy, and he loved— no. He couldn't.

Ever since he had first talked to the boy he knew that they had hit it off so well, that was the problem though, he wasn't sure whether they hit it off as friends or as something more. He had always identified with being straight, always, and suddenly the possibility of being gay had just blown out of nowhere—his best friend was suddenly gay and had feelings for him and he knew that there was a very strong chance that he also had feelings for Cameron.

Who was he kidding? Of course he had feelings for Cameron—he just didn't want to act on those feelings, he had Quinn after all. But he didn't want Quinn, being with Quinn didn't satisfy him emotionally, she was gorgeous but he just wasn't in love with her. He already had feelings for another person; the possibility of him being gay seemed to be more plausible now.

All Damian knew was that he just had to kiss Cameron again; he needed to have that feeling at least one more time.

* * *

><p>"Wait so he actually agreed to go on this double date?" Kurt asked Cameron incredulously on the phone; Cameron was staring at his wardrobe in an attempt to figure out what to wear.<p>

"Yeah—well it's not a double date so" Cameron trailed off, he raked his eyes over every checked shirt, every tight jeans. He sighed. "What are you wearing?" He asked, he heard Kurt muffle a laugh on the other end.

"Are you trying to hit on me Cameron Mitchell?" Kurt asked, Cameron flushed red.

"No, no, I was just—" Cameron wittered helplessly, he heard Kurt laughing suddenly.

"Calm down, Cameron, I was only messing with you" Cameron chuckled nervously in response. "I don't think it would help if I told you what I was wearing, just dress like yourself and you'll be fine" Kurt told the nervous boy. "He's gonna love you" Kurt reassured.

Cameron wished that he could believe Kurt; everything seemed a bit helpless at the moment.

* * *

><p>When Cameron arrived at Breadsticks he really didn't think that he could be any more attracted to his Irish friend but he was soon mistaken as he saw Damian turn around and notice him walking up to the entrance where Damian was standing.<p>

Damian had turned around and simply stood smiling at Cameron as if he were the only one who mattered, Cameron's stomach fluttered at the mere sight of the brunette. Even Damian's eyes were smiling—they were shining with so much enthusiasm and they just seemed to light up as soon as he caught Cameron's eye.

"Hey Cam" The way Damian said his name sent chills down the taller boy's spine, his name sounded so wonderful when it came out of the Irish boy's mouth.

"Damo" Cam greeted the boy fondly, Damian moved to give Cameron a hug however he must have thought otherwise because his cheeks turned red and he backed away sheepishly. Cameron felt a little disappointed but the behaviour was understandable, especially after everything which had happened recently.

"Cameron, Damian?" Cameron turned around to see Kurt and Blaine standing behind them, their hands entwined in each other's and smiles beaming off their faces—they looked so joyful as if everything was right with the world. Cameron smiled at the sight, being in love must be a nice feeling; he shot a glance quickly at Damian.

"Are we ready to go?" Blaine asked, the three other boy's nodded and they were soon seated in the small comfortable restaurant. "So Kurt tells me that you guys are best friends" Blaine asked, Cameron felt Damian shift uncomfortably next to him.

"Yeah, we are" Cameron responded confidently, he caught Damian's eyes and smiled reassuringly at the boy. He could have sworn he felt Damian shift closer to him.

"That performance at Glee Club tells me otherwise, though" Blaine remarked, Kurt elbowed him hard in the ribs causing Blaine to grimace comically.

"I love him" Cameron stated nonchalantly, Damian choked on his drink next to him. "I'm not ashamed to admit that" He caught Damian's eye once more. "I love you" He repeated, Damian's eyes softened and he looked at Cameron guiltily.

"Damian, do you? " Blaine started, Damian interrupted him.

"I don't know" He replied honestly, Cameron rolled his eyes—he just didn't want to admit it.

"Have you ever thought of the possibility that you might be gay?" Kurt asked the Irish boy.

"I've always been straight" Damian said truthfully. Kurt studied the brunette's expression before responding.

"That doesn't mean you're not gay" Damian stiffened once more, silence covered the table.

"Well, who's ready to order then?" Blaine asked in attempt to break the silence, Kurt laughed at his boyfriend and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

About halfway through their meal the subject was brought to their attention again.

"Are you scared of what other people might say?" Kurt asked Damian.

"Yes" Damian responded straight away.

"I was like that as well at the start" Kurt laughed at Damian's shocked expression. "Even though I probably gave it away with how I acted anyway—I didn't want to admit it to people, not even my Dad, I even tried to be straight for him" Blaine smiled fondly at Kurt. "You can't change who you like, it's easier just to be true to yourself, Damian" Kurt advised the younger boy.

"I—" Damian cut himself off and turned to face Cameron. "Would I be able to hang out at yours tonight?" Damian asked, Cameron's fork slipped out of his hand in surprise.

"What? Yeah—I mean, I'm fine with that but you, remember last time?" Cameron reminded the Irish boy.

"I remember last time" Damian replied simply, Cameron's heart fluttered. Kurt and Blaine exchanged looks but said nothing.

The boy's finished their dinner and Blaine and Kurt said goodbye to Cameron and Damian. Kurt hugged Cameron tightly.

"Good luck" He whispered into the taller boy's ear, Cameron nodded briefly and let go. Blaine took Kurt's hand in his and they set off back to Kurt's house with one last wave at the other pair. Cameron turned nervously to Damian.

"Should we go or?" Cameron asked, he was surprised when Damian shook his head.

"Not yet, can we go to the park?" Damian asked, Cameron's eyes widened but he agreed nonetheless.

* * *

><p>The park was silent, the only noise were the scatterings of small animals in the bushes, the only light descended from the heavy glow of the moon and the dim street lights around them. It was a pretty sight, extremely scenic but Cameron had too much on his mind to admire the beauty of nature at night.<p>

He was happily surprised when he felt Damian's hand link with his, he wasn't sure what was happening but he was stunned to find Damian's lips suddenly against his—moving hard against his own in a desperate need. Cameron gripped harder onto Damian's hand and leant further into the kiss, gasping as he found out how much he _needed _this boy's kiss.

Damian bit softly on Cameron's bottom lip causing the other boy to groan deeply, his lips humming against the Irish boy's. Damian pulled away and even in the dark lighting of the park Cameron could see the passion enveloping the Irish boy's light blue eyes.

"You sang me a song telling me exactly how you felt about me" Damian whispered against Cameron's lips. "I want to return the favour" Cameron felt his eyes water, Damian held onto his hand tightly and led him to a nearby park bench. Damian sat both he and Cameron down and turned his attention fully to the attractive boy sitting next to him, Cameron looked really nervous for some reason. Damian pressed his lips gently against Cameron's and pulled away with a brilliant smile.

_You're a falling star, You're the get away car.__  
><em>_You're the line in the sand when I go too far.__  
><em>_You're the swimming pool, on an August day.__  
><em>_And you're the perfect thing to say._

_And you play it coy, but it's kinda cute.__  
><em>_Ah, When you smile at me you know exactly what you do.__  
><em>_Baby don't pretend, that you don't know it's true.__  
><em>_Cause you can see it when I look at you._

Damian heard Cameron sniff from next to him, he put his arm around the taller boy and Cameron leant into his touch, his side pressed firmly against Damian's own. Their fingers were still entwined as Damian started stroking Cameron's hair fondly.

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times__  
><em>_It's you, it's you, You make me sing.__  
><em>_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

Cameron sighed in content, he started to press kisses to the Irish boy's cheek as Damian carried on singing.

_You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,__  
><em>_And you light me up, when you ring my bell.__  
><em>_You're a mystery, you're from outer space,__  
><em>_You're every minute of my everyday.  
><em>_  
><em>_And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man,__  
><em>_And I get to kiss you baby just because I can.__  
><em>_Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,__  
><em>_And you know that's what our love can do._

Damian heard Cameron start to softly sing the chorus along with him.

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times__  
><em>_It's you, it's you, You make me sing__  
><em>_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

_So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La__  
><em>_So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La__  
><em>  
><em>And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times<em>_  
><em>_It's you, it's you, You make me sing.__  
><em>_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.__  
><em>_You're every song, and I sing along.__  
><em>_'Cause you're my everything.__  
><em>_Yeah, yeah_

_So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La__  
><em>_So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La_

Both boy's stopped singing and caught each other's intense gaze, they crashed their lips together fiercely, their hands wrapping roughly around each other—both simultaneously drawing each other nearer, their hearts pounded hard into their chests as they felt dizzy with desire and intense lust for each other.

Damian's hands grabbed at Cameron's waist, pulling their hips together passionately—their lips still roughly attached to each other, moving in fast movements. Cameron opened his mouth letting Damian delve his tongue into it, Damian moaned at the heat deriving from Cameron's mouth, it surrounded his own mouth and the feel just made his stomach flutter.

They finally pulled away and were content in just _looking_ at each other. Damian had never seen Cameron look so attractive before. He leant in to kiss him once more.

"So what now?" Cameron breathed out against Damian's lips, the Irish boy bit his lip tenderly before drawing away.

"I need to break up with Quinn that's what" Damian replied in a soft voice, Cameron's stomach did a flip. "We need to talk more about what's happening between us when we get back to yours, okay?" Damian asked, Cameron nodded enthusiastically and entwined his fingers with Damian's once more.

Together, under the moonlit glow, both boy's made their way back to Cameron's house—both feeling content and completely at ease for once. They were soaking in each other's presence; their hands tightly clasped around each other's, Cameron couldn't help but grin foolishly at the possibility of what _could_ happen after tonight.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews guys! This chapter is pretty short but necessary for the story, the next chapter will be better, I guarantee!**

* * *

><p>"You—uh do you want to watch some TV or?" Cameron started, Damian shook his head.<p>

"No, I just want to talk" He caught Cameron's eye. "If that's okay" He added shyly, Cameron shrugged and patted the seat next to him for Damian to sit down.

Once Damian was seated he decided to strike up conversation.

"I'm sorry for kissing you earlier" Damian said guiltily, Cameron's heart dropped he looked at Damian in bewilderment.

"Wait—you're apologising for kissing me?" Cameron asked incredulously, Damian blushed and hid his head in his hands, his ears turning a remarkable red colour. "Damian, you wanted to do it, right?" Damian withdrew his head from his hands and looked at Cameron.

"I like kissing you" Damian admitted, flushing red once more. "Your lips, I've just never felt that way with anyone before" He exclaimed, now it was Cameron's turn to blush. They averted looking at each other for a while until Damian felt Cameron's presence closer to him.

Cameron's lips were on his in an instant, pushing eagerly against Damian's own. Damian found his stomach fluttering once more—as it often did whenever he and Cameron kissed. He knew now that this feeling was desperately more than friendship. He just loved having Cameron's lips against his—he loved how his stomach erupted in butterflies as soon as Cameron merely leant into him, he loved everything about his best friend that it was all just too much to take.

They had shifted to an easier position, Cameron laying on top of Damian—their lips still eagerly connected with each other, this position reminded Damian a lot of that dream he had a couple of nights ago. Cameron's hand trailed down the Irish boy's side, caressing it in soft movements. Damian stiffened suddenly, images of his dream flashed through his mind. Cameron's lips pulled away from his which made him whine at the loss of heat and feel.

"You seem nervous" Cameron muttered, Damian bit his lip. "You're still not sure are you?" Cameron sighed, Damian saw the disappointment in his face but he couldn't lie to his best friend. Damian sat up so that he was eye level with Cameron.

"It's…" Damian trailed off and moved his attention to his hands "It's not that I'm not sure of my feelings it's just—I can't be gay, Cameron" Damian managed, Cameron raised an eyebrow.

"Damo…It's just a label, you don't understand that I've been through this as well for you." Cameron placed his hand tentatively over Damian's. "I was the one who was afraid to join Glee Club because of my rep, think how hard this has been on me." Damian kept silent, waiting politely for Cameron to carry on, to let it all out.

"I know how hard it is for you but it's been just like that for me, too" Cameron said exasperatingly, his arms moved animatedly in front of him emphasising his point. "I've learnt that labels are just labels…they've got nothing on love Damian. When we kiss—I don't know about you but it makes me shiver all over, I get this weird feeling in my stomach, I don't know if I'll ever get that feeling with another person."

"I know, that feeling, I know" Damian whispered, Cameron looked over at the boy with a softened expression. Damian raised his head to meet Cameron's eyes. "I get that feeling too, not with Quinn, only you" His accent grew heavier as different emotions clashed together in his head. "Only you" He repeated, he squeezed hard on Cameron's hand. Cameron lifted his own hand and lightly brushed Damian's hair out of his eyes, he stared fondly down at the boy in front of him.

"Then why can't you just accept the feelings for what they are" Cameron whispered, his hand moved from Damian's hair to his cheek, caressing it in slow movements. Damian closed his eyes and leant into Cameron's hand. His eyes opened to reveal the shockingly light blue colour that Cameron loved so much.

"Cam, I—" A ringing tone cut Damian off, his pocket started to vibrate as his phone's ringtone gradually became louder. Damian shot Cameron an apologetic look and flipped his phone open. "Quinn, hey—no, no I'm at Cam's right now" Damian's eyes flickered to Cameron briefly before he turned away.

"You're still with him?" Quinn's voice was heard clearly through the phone.

"Yes I'm still with him, we barely ever spend time together any more" Damian spoke in a hushed voice, probably so that Cameron couldn't hear.

Cameron felt awkward, Damian and Quinn were fighting and Damian wasn't doing much to prevent Cameron from hearing everything which was being said—Quinn was known to speak loudly when angry.

"He likes you, Damian, don't you see that? Don't you feel awkward hanging around with him?" Quinn sounded sceptical, it made Cameron frown suddenly.

"Yes, I'm aware that he likes me, Quinn. I think everyone in Glee Club is aware." Damian was starting to sound pissed off now. "No, that doesn't mean I won't hang out with him anymore."

"Why?"

"Because he's my best friend that's why" Damian's voice slowly rose in his frustration to his girlfriend.

"Why don't you just come and spend time with me, my house is free. I'm starting to feel like you like being with him more than you. I am your girlfriend, Damian."

"Quinn I'm not leaving, I'm sorry that you feel that way" Cameron didn't think that his tone could be any less sorry.

"If you're going to act like this every time Cameron is mentioned I don't see how this can work" Damian sighed, he turned around to face Cameron once more, he inwardly laughed at the hopeful expression of his best friend.

"You're not serious. You're breaking up with me because of him? Why?" Quinn sounded hysterical.

"Yes I'm being serious, Quinn. Because he's my best friend, like I said"

"What do you like him back or something?" Damian's eyes widened and his face flushed, he looked over at Cameron with a scared expression.

"N-no why would you think that? I'm not he—we're just friends Quinn"

Just friends.

_Just friends._

Ouch, that kinda hurt. Cameron stood up and left the room, his heart feeling ready to split in two. Damian helplessly watched Cameron leave.

"Just friends? That's why you choose him over me every time?"

"I care about him so much, Quinn. So yes. Nothing you say is gonna make me change my mind, you know." Damian stated. "I will always choose him hands down" Damian carried on, honestly.

"I wonder what people will think when they find out you're gay" Quinn muttered hysterically into the phone.

"Quinn, what the hell, no. First of all I'm not even gay and second of all you're not gonna tell a soul" Damian replied urgently. Quinn laughed harshly.

"You play me, lead me on and then break up for me for the stupidest reason and you expect me to keep quiet? Damian you're more deluded than I thought. You can't just mess with a girl's emotion like this." She sobbed out. Damian instantly felt guilty.

"Quinn—you know I didn't plan for any of this. I liked you, I really did." He started, her sobs cut him off.

"But you're not in love with me" She managed in a whisper.

"No" He admitted.

"You're in love with him" She asked.

"…I don't know" Damian admitted truthfully. "All that I know is he's everything to me, I can't lose him" He heard Quinn sob once more.

"Okay" She whispered, he sighed.

"I'm sorry Quinn, I'll see you tomorrow okay?" She murmured some form of response and hung up quickly leaving Damian silent in his thoughts. He turned to the door and opened it to find Cameron sitting on the floor, his head on his knees and his shoulders shaking.

"Cam I—" Damian wrapped an arm tenderly around Cameron's shoulders, Cameron shrugged his arm off and stood up.

"I'll sleep in the guest room, you can take my bed" He muttered before walking back in his room. Damian was taken aback; he followed Cameron swiftly into the room.

"Cam, what are you talking about? We usually share the bed—"

"I don't think I can share a bed with you Damo" Cameron interrupted. "I just can't handle it right now, I'm sorry." Before Damian could say anything Cameron left the room and shut the door with a slam.

"Damian, what the fuck are you doing" Damian moaned to himself as he placed his head in his hands—why does he keep screwing up everything?


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: The dream sequence is back guys, same notion applies from before, italics means either a song or dreaming—you'll be able to tell the difference ;)**  
><strong>I am truly sorry Damo, the first part of this chapter must be SO embarrassing :L The song used is 'Made Up Stories' by Go: Audio, it's awesome<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Ah! Shit, Cam" Damian gasped out, his hands gripping tightly on Cameron's hair. Cameron carried on licking and sucking at the brunette's cock, his tongue sliding with ease along the vein on the underside of his length. Damian felt on fire—he could literally feel the heat running up his spine. <em>

_Cameron hummed against Damian's cock, the hum of the blonde boy's throat made Damian's whole body shiver. He gripped harder on the boy's hair and pulled it gently causing Cameron to moan gutturally. Damian pushed Cameron's head away from his length and soon captured the blonde boy's lips with his own._

_He could taste himself on Cameron's lips which shouldn't be as enticing, as incredibly fucking hot as it actually was, Damian couldn't explain the taste but he didn't want to—he just needed more of Cameron. _

"_Fuck, Cam, you're so perfect" Damian muttered hoarsely into Cameron's lips, Cameron let out a whine and kissed him passionately. Their tongues slid furiously against each other, tangling together in such a perfect unison. _

_Cameron pulled away and bent low down to Damian's cock again. _

"_Cam, you don't have to" Damian reassured, he stroked Cameron's head fondly, his heart was in his throat as Cameron looked up at him with gorgeous dark blue eyes. His glasses had been long discarded revealing those tantalising blue eyes. _

"_I need you, Damo, I need this" He whispered as he nuzzled into the side of Damian's length, Damian suddenly remembered how to breathe and sucked in a sufficient amount of air. Cameron took to rubbing Damian's cock fondly, his fingers working magic on the brunette's aching length. _

_Cameron took Damian's cock back in his mouth and moved up and down enthusiastically, Damian hissed at the heat surrounding him so suddenly, he couldn't breathe, he felt dizzy. All he could think of was Cameron, Cameron, __**Cameron**__._

_Cameron quickened his pace, he sucked hard on the tip and licked the slit lightly earning satisfied groans from the boy above him. Damian was literally writhing on the spot, his toes were curling and he could feel every movement, every touch, every lick, his senses were emphasised so greatly he couldn't keep up with himself. He could feel the pre-come drip out of the tip of his cock; he wanted to warn Cameron that he was close but his brain wasn't functioning—all he could think about was, oh god, were those Cameron's lips, how is this feeling so good._

_He threw his head back and let out a loud cry as his back arched in complete and utter pleasure—everything went white._

Damian opened his eyes, he was drenched with sweat. What the hell kind of dream was that? He sat up, panting. He didn't just have _another_ sex dream about Cameron did he? He moved his legs slightly and grimaced at the stickiness—wait. _Stickiness._

Damian opened his eyes fully in alarm, this couldn't be happening. No, no. This wasn't happening. He pulled the covers away and his face twisted in embarrassment to reveal small spots of white come. Damian felt his boxers and frowned to find them dripping and incredibly sticky, he sighed. How the fuck was he going to explain this to Cameron. He stood up, feeling extremely uncomfortable and cold in his damp boxers. To his mortification he remembered that he didn't bring any spare boxers—he was only planning on staying a night, he didn't think it would be necessary to bring spare boxers.

He'd have to tell Cameron, there was no other way.

He made his way to the spare room awkwardly, his face flushed red from pure embarrassment and his boxers still incredibly damp from his dream. He knocked lightly on the door, there was no answer, he knocked lightly again and heard a tired grumble from the other side.

"Cam" Damian whispered, he tentatively entered the room, trying to put a brave face on. Cameron looked up at him, extremely tired. "Sorry for waking you" Damian mumbled.

"What's wrong, Damo?" Cameron asked, Damian flushed pink once more.

"Uh—I—well you see, there was a problem" Damian babbled, he knew he was not speaking coherently at all but how could he possibly phrase that he just had a wet dream. Cameron looked up at him extremely confused, his eyes darted quickly to Damian's boxers, he noticed the wet ring around—well, you get the picture.

Cameron's eyes widened, a blush creeping on his face.

"Oh" Cameron said simply, Damian couldn't look Cameron in the eye. "Well—uh, you can borrow a pair of my boxers and uh" Cameron stood up and rummaged through the cupboards. "Here" He thrusted some clean sheets in Damian's hands. "Just put the dirty sheets in the laundry basket, I'll deal with them in the morning" Cameron said simply.

Damian nodded and gripped a hold of the sheets, completely mortified at himself. Cameron looked at Damian as he left, his eyes softening at the embarrassed boy. He sighed and followed Damian into his room.

"Hey, Damo, wait" Cameron said softly. Damian turned in surprise to see that Cameron had followed him; Cameron took the sheets out of his hands and helped to remove the messy ones. Damian blushed even more at Cameron being this close to his come. Cameron removed the dirty sheets and got to work with putting the clean ones on.

"Go put those in the laundry basket" Cameron ordered the brunette; Damian nodded and did as he was told. When he returned Cameron had put the clean sheets on and the bed was fit to sleep in again. Cameron shoved some sort of clothing into Damian's hands; Damian looked down to find that they were boxers. "Go change into them" Cameron ordered once more, just like before Damian obliged and left to change.

In the bathroom he splashed some ice cold water on his face—how did that even happen, why did he have a wet dream about Cameron? Once could have been just marked off as coincidence but twice actually _had_ to mean something, didn't it?

He returned in the room to find Cameron underneath the bed covers, his eyes closed as if he were sleeping. Damian frowned sheepishly—Cameron probably didn't want him sleeping in his bed anymore, not after what had just happened. He turned to leave for the guest room when a voice called out, abruptly stopping him in his tracks.

"Damian, get in here now" Cameron muttered, Damian turned around to find Cameron staring at him sternly. Damian couldn't help but smile. He made his way over to the bed and climbed in next to Cameron—immediately finding the warmth of the other boy almost unbearable.

Cameron's arms wrapped round Damian's waist, pulling the boy close to him. Damian leant into the other boy's comforting embrace. He could feel Cameron's breath tickling his ear.

"Is this okay?" Cameron whispered to the brunette.

"More than okay" Damian replied, both boy's fell asleep shortly, in each other's embrace.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at school the next morning Damian felt a completely different presence to the students, he felt as if they were all staring at him and Cameron, he couldn't shake the feeling off that they <em>knew<em> something. He turned to catch Cameron's eye and even though Cameron smiled reassuringly at the boy, there was a hint of apprehensiveness in his gaze that unnerved the Irish boy.

They reached their lockers and began to gather their books out when they heard laughing from behind them. Damian turned around first to face two large jocks, slushies in hand. Damian eyed the slushies warily; his eyes darted alarmingly to Cameron.

"Your boyfriend won't be able to help you, leprechaun" The first jock said, laughing at Damian's glance to Cameron. Damian's eyes were wide—Quinn, she didn't, she wouldn't. "Why don't you fairies take it like real men" He said with a sickening smile.

"Maybe we should get them right in the face" The other jock said with a grin.

"Ten points for the leprechaun" The first jock laughed, his friend laughed along with him and they both moved in front of Damian—blocking him from escaping. Damian's hands flew up to block his face, he honestly feared slushies so much, they frightened him, his eyes closed tight as he braced himself for the worst.

He heard the slap of slushie against skin; he heard the jocks howling with laughter yet he didn't feel anything—did the jocks just threaten to slushie him? He opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was the back of Cameron's head. Cameron had stepped in front of him and blocked him from the slushie, his eyes softened at the boy who loved him.

"Fairy saved his boyfriend, isn't that nice" The first jock taunted, the second jock was still howling with laughter.

"Hey! What are you doing?" The voice of Mr Schue was heard from across the hall, the jocks mumbled cusses and shot a glare to Cameron and Damian, they left shortly in fear of getting into trouble. "Are you guys alright?" Mr Schue asked. Cameron smiled through the slushie, his eyes red and stinging.

"We're fine" He looked at Damian suddenly incredibly worried "Are you okay?" He asked, concerned. Damian stared at him aghast.

"Me? What about you?" Damian asked in astonishment, Cameron laughed and shrugged. "Mr Schue, is it okay if I help get him cleaned up?" Mr Schue nodded in response and wrote them a note so that they could be excused from class.

"You didn't have to do that, you know" Damian whispered, he dabbed the wet cloth against Cameron's face, Cameron winced at the coldness of the cloth.

" I had to" Cameron replied casually, he was amused at the scenario, it was much like what happened when Damian had first gotten slushied however the roles were reversed this time. "I know how much you hate getting slushied" Cameron replied.

"You've never gotten slushied before" Damian mumbled, his hand stroking Cameron's hair as he carried on dabbing at the blonde boy's face. Cameron shrugged.

"Yeah, well, now we're even" Cameron grinned, Damian rolled his eyes.

"It's hardly a contest" He replied. "What you did back there—thank you" Damian managed; he tried to keep his voice even.

"It's no big deal" Cameron said once more "It's kind of like jumping in front of a bullet for the person you love, the only difference was that it was slushie" Cameron added, Damian's heart pounded.

"And I'm your best friend" Damian corrected, Cameron held the Irish boy's gaze.

"And I'm in love with you" Cameron stated sincerely. Damian's heart skipped a beat. He looked away from Cameron's eyes and wringed out the cloth, making it less damp. He carried on dabbing at Cameron's face.

"It's my fault you got slushied I'm so sorry" Damian said, exasperated. Cameron put his hands on the brunette's shoulders.

"Hey—hey, Damo listen. It's not your fault at all. Someone found out about us kissing, that's all" Cameron replied. Damian stared at him incredulously.

"That's all? That's all? Cam, everyone is gonna think we're gay" He near enough shouted at the taller boy, Cameron shrugged once more.

"Let them think what they want. All I know is I love you and I'm not ashamed of that" Cameron replied coolly. Damian flushed once more and glared at Cameron.

"Well I'm not okay with it—not yet, I just—it sucks because I know who did it" He stated, Cameron looked suddenly intrigued.

"What are you saying?" He asked, Damian stared at him hard for a second.

"Quinn threatened to last night" He mumbled.

"You think she did it?" Cameron asked curiously, Damian nodded.

"I'm pretty sure she did. There's only one way to find out, huh?" Damian remarked, Cameron nodded. Now they just had to wait till Glee Club to find out.

* * *

><p>"Quinn? You want to perform?" Mr Schue asked incredulously, Quinn folded her arms and pursed her lips.<p>

"Is that a problem?" She asked harshly, he shook his head.

"No—no, just surprised, you don't usually want to perform any solos" He responded.

"I never get the chance to" Quinn snapped.

"Okay, okay, the floor is yours" Mr Schue replied, he gestured to the front and he took his place with the rest of the kids.

Damian narrowed his eyes as Quinn's gaze met his for a brief second. She put on a false smile as she looked at everyone in the room.

"This song is for Damian" She said all too sweetly, Damian exchanged glances with Cameron.

_Please won't you go back out__  
><em>_I'm fast asleep__  
><em>_Can't deal with this no more__  
><em>_On your way out please do__  
><em>_Turn off the light__  
><em>_And close the door too_

Her eyes flickered to Damian, she looked at him sadly and continued to sing—her voice was hard with anger at the Irish boy.

_Don't come back and pretend to tell me  
><em>_The night you've had with your made up stories  
><em>_I was there but you didn't see me.  
><em>_There you were and the floor was empty  
><em>_You and him getting more than friendly  
><em>_Just a kiss but I can see you meant it._

She looked between Cameron and Damian, Kurt followed her gaze to the two boys and raised his eyebrows at Cameron, Cameron shrugged and then turned to lock gazes with Quinn. He stared at her hardly as she carried on with the song.

_The saddest thing for me__  
><em>_Was I trusted you__  
><em>_Yeah endlessly.__  
><em>_So now__  
><em>_The innocence you played__  
><em>_Just go save it for the other guy I've seen._

_Don't come back and pretend to tell me__  
><em>_The night you've had with your made up stories__  
><em>_I was there but you didn't see me.__  
><em>_There you were and the floor was empty__  
><em>_You and him getting more than friendly__  
><em>_Just a kiss but I can see you meant it._

The room was silent, Quinn was panting—her eyes shooting daggers at Cameron and Damian, both the boys sat awkwardly looking at her, Damian's mouth open in surprise.

"Quinn can I talk to you outside?" Damian managed to say, Quinn looked at him hard for a second before giving in.

"As long as he won't be coming with us" Quinn responded, Damian shook his head and stood up to follow her outside.

"I know I led you on Quinn but there is no need for all of this" He waved his arms around for emphasis; she raised an eyebrow and shot another glare at him.

"You broke my heart Damian, just as I thought I found a chance to redeem myself and have a love life which is actually worth something you screw it over" Her voice was gradually getting louder, Damian self-consciously looked around the hallway.

"Shh" He pleaded, his eyes bore into her own ones. "Listen, Quinn, I know I screwed up and I am truly sorry about that but I really did like you, I only started feeling something different when Cam performed Crush" Damian said honestly. "I was just working around my feelings before I acted on them, which is why I didn't break up with you, I wanted to see if my feelings changed at all"

"And did they?" Quinn asked.

"No" Damian replied guiltily. "I'm so sorry" He added, she nodded slowly, her eyes searching his for any signs of hope. She sighed and looked to the ground. "Was it you who told everyone?" Damian asked, Quinn caught his eye and she looked sadly at him.

"Yes" She mumbled, ashamed at herself. "I didn't think it'd get so out of hand" She admitted, he sighed and patted her on the shoulder.

"It's okay" He muttered, her shoulders started to shake as she sobbed quietly to herself. "Hey, Quinn, shh, it's okay. I know you didn't mean it" Damian replied softly, he pulled the girl in close for a hug. Her arms wrapped helplessly around him as she sobbed hard into his shoulder.

"I just—I got so angry that you liked him more than me" She said dejectedly against his chest, he nodded.

"I understand that feeling. It's okay. You're sorry, I understand" Damian kissed her hair reassuringly as he stroked her back. "I'm sorry as well" He felt her nod underneath him.

"Do you really love him?" She asked. Damian kept quiet for a few seconds before responding.

"Yes. I really do" Damian admitted out loud for the first time, he felt her relax in her arms. He smiled slightly—maybe admitting it really wasn't as hard as he thought it would be.

Cameron watched the two hug, Damian's lips against the blonde girls hair, he looked brokenly at the pair. He moved away from the Glee Club door and sat back down in his seat. He couldn't catch Kurt's inquisitive eye—he couldn't look at anyone. His heart hurt. How could Damian go back to her, after everything they've been through he just jumps back into Quinn's arms?

He felt stupid for believing Damian one little bit.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: The song used is 'Vanilla Twilight' by Owl City, it's gorgeous, the lyrics are amazing and it's definitely worth a listen! Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Cameron avoided Damian like the plague for the next day, he refused to respond to any of Damian's texts and phone calls—when he saw Damian at his locker he quickly grabbed his books and simply walked away as if nothing happened.<p>

He couldn't be around Damian, not after what he saw with Damian kissing Quinn's head. He knew that Damian would have a decent explanation for what had happened but Cameron just didn't want to listen right now. He was hurt, he was honestly hurt, and it didn't help that Damian still refused to admit that he was in love with him.

The following day Cameron entered his first class of the day with the worst mood ever, he had a frown forever etched on his face and his whole persona just seemed to shrink. Hannah eyed him carefully from the other side of the room.

Ever since Cameron had blown her off and hadn't replied to any of her texts she had stopped talking to him—she started to sit away from him in class and in the past 2 weeks they barely spoke one word to each other. Yet seeing Cameron like this, so miserable and down, she couldn't help but want to comfort him.

"Is this seat taken?" Cameron looked up in surprise to see Hannah standing before him, he shook his head in bewilderment and she sat down sharpish. "Cam, I'm sorry" She said, Cameron looked as if his eyes were about to burst out of his sockets.

"Hannah, don't apologise, I was the one who ignored you first. Which was wrong of me" He admitted, Hannah tilted her head to the side gesturing for him to carry on. "I was so caught up in all this drama with Damian and Quinn and Glee Club that I disregarded everything else and I am so, so sorry" He finished dejectedly. Hannah sighed and pulled him into a hug.

Cameron couldn't believe how much he had missed a comforting hug from a friend; he hugged Hannah tightly back and whispered different apologies to her over and over again.

"Tell me why you're feeling down" Hannah said, suddenly jubilant. Cameron eyed her warily and then gave in. He told her everything which had happened—how he felt about Damian, how Damian felt about him, Damian and Quinn, the kisses with Damian, Glee Club, the songs to each other. Hannah seemed to take the news pretty well, despite her liking Damian. She joked at first about Cameron being her competition but told Cameron in all seriousness that he was definitely the best person for Damian to be with; Cameron personally thought that Hannah was only saying that because she disliked Quinn, but it was a lovely gesture all the same.

"So you're depressed now because you saw him kissing Quinn on the head?" Hannah asked, Cameron's smile faltered and he mumbled a yes. "Was Quinn sad at the time?"

"Yeah, well it looked like she was crying" Cameron responded, her shoulders were shaking but her face was hidden in Damian's chest so Cameron couldn't see if she was actually crying or not.

"Maybe she was crying because they broke up and he was comforting her?" Hannah queried, Cameron thought about her words for a moment; that seemed plausible, Quinn had just sang an emotional song and it could have been a onetime thing. "You should go talk to him about it" She told the blonde boy, Cameron nodded absent-mindedly.

"I think I will" Cameron finally said, Hannah grinned wide at him, he eyed her. "You aren't upset, are you?" Hannah looked at him incredulously.

"Upset? That you've both fallen in love? Cam, seriously." Hannah stated, Cameron flushed red.

"I'm sorry" Cam muttered, Hannah laughed.

"If you say that once more I won't be held responsible for what happens to you" Cameron laughed nervously in reply and the conversation switched to what they've both missed out on in the past 2 weeks. Cameron never realised how much he had missed this girls company.

When it was time for lunch Cameron sought out Damian straight away, he was determined to talk to the boy and to figure out what exactly was happening between him and Quinn. It was easy enough to find Damian at first however his heart fell to find him sitting next to Quinn, Quinn sitting extremely close to him. Cameron narrowed his eyes at the pair and for the briefest second Damian's eyes found his, Damian tore his eyes quickly away from Cameron's.

Cameron left the cafeteria, unable to handle the heartbreak anymore.

* * *

><p>Damian turned to Quinn, fear evident in his yes.<p>

"He seems angry at me" He said with a defeated voice.

"Listen, after Glee Club tonight you will be okay again, he's been ignoring you all day and I definitely saw him looking at us when you were comforting me" She looked at Damian. "He definitely thought something was going on, which is why you need to prove it to him that you love him" Quinn said matter-of-factly.

Damian blushed hotly and averted his eyes from Quinn's. "Prove that I love him" Quinn gave him a questioning stare.

"You told me you loved him" She remarked, he fidgeted in his seat.

"I do love him—I do" Damian said more to himself than to Quinn.

"Well you need to tell him, you've told me that he's already admitted to loving you" Quinn stated.

"He has" Damian agreed.

"Then it's your turn"

"Thank you for understanding by the way, Quinn. And for helping" Damian remarked shyly.

"Like I said before, I really am sorry for spreading that you and Cameron were going out—it was jealousy and I let it get out of hand. I need to focus on being a better person" Quinn said sadly, Damian smiled brilliantly at her.

"You've already become a better person, Quinn" Damian said reassuringly, Quinn smiled brilliantly at him. "Now, tell me what plans you had for Glee Club" Damian asked, Quinn pulled out a notebook and winked at him.

* * *

><p>"You don't understand, Hannah. They were sitting so close and Damian looked at me—he looked me right in the eye and didn't do anything, he didn't wave or say hi, he just went back to Quinn" Cameron said dejectedly, Hannah rubbed his back affectionately—her eyebrows furrowed in pity for her depressed friend.<p>

"Well if he is back with Quinn there's not much you can do, Cam" Hannah said with a sigh. Cameron looked up at her brokenly.

"I just know that he is in love with me, though" Cameron whispered. Hannah leant close to him and pulled him flush against her in a hug.

"Then why are you giving up so easily" She muttered in his ear, realisation dawned on his features as he found himself agreeing to what she had said. Why was he giving up? He was so sure that Damian loved him, he was almost positive. If he was that sure then why is he letting Quinn get in the way of that?

"Thanks Hannah" Cameron said as he pulled away from the cheerful girl, she smiled warmly at him.

"Tell me how it goes okay?" Hannah asked, Cameron nodded excitedly.

"Why don't you just come to Glee Club?" Cameron asked, she looked at him as if he were insane for a second.

"Cam, you honestly can't expect me to—" Hannah started.

"Come on, Hannah, I can guarantee you will love it. I was sceptical like you at first but now" His expression softened. "I love it, I love the people, their voices—we're like one big family" Hannah looked at her friend—he had changed so much since they last spoke, changed in a good way though, she had to admit.

"Can I bring Linds?" Hannah asked, Cameron bit his lip for a second. Lindsay was Hannah's best friend—Cameron didn't speak to her much but he had met her on a couple of occasions. She was a lovely girl, he did get on with her well but when it came to singing she was kind of competitive, she loved being in the spotlight and had an extremely Rachel Berry-esque persona. Which was why Cameron was unsure of letting her come along. He gave in eventually; Glee Club was about acceptance, right?

"Sure thing, Linds can come" Hannah smiled brightly at Cameron and left to find Lindsay. Cameron sighed; this was going to be a long day.

Cameron entered Glee Club tentatively, with Hannah and Lindsay following in pursuit. Cameron walked straight up to Mr Schue, introducing Hannah and Lindsay to him.

"Is it okay if Hannah and Linds watch how Glee Club works to see if they like it?" Cameron asked, Mr Schue smiled brightly at him then at the two girls standing nervously behind him.

"Of course they can, I'm Mr Schuester, nice to meet you" He said to the girls. Lindsay shook his hand confidently.

"My name is Lindsay Pearce and I assure you, you'll be glad to have my voice for your club" She said brightly, Mr Schue was taken aback, he glanced at Rachel then at Lindsay and inwardly sighed, he was too old to have two Rachel Berry's in one club. Hannah shook his hand happily as well.

"I'm Hannah, it's good to meet you" She remarked, Mr Schue smiled warmly and nodded. Cameron and the two girls then moved to sit down. Cameron managed to find a seat next to Damian, he sat awkwardly next to the Irish boy—unsure whether to start conversation or not. He tried to catch Damian's eye but the brunette was currently in deep conversation with Quinn who was on his other side. Cameron got that oh-so-familiar sinking feeling in his chest once more.

Suddenly Damian and Quinn stood up and went to speak to Mr Schue, Cameron's heart fell, he felt Hannah lean closer to him.

"What's happening?" Hannah whispered to him, Cameron's throat felt dry but he responded anyway.

"Damian and Quinn are going to sing a duet" He replied half-heartedly, Hannah didn't reply—she didn't know what to say, it was obvious that they were back together.

"This song is dedicated to my everything" Damian stated, his cheeks growing red, he caught Cameron's surprised eye and flashed him a reassuring smile. Cameron narrowed his eyes for a second—did Damian call Quinn his 'everything' now.

To Cameron's surprise the rest of the Glee Club—Rachel, Finn, Santana, Brittany, Arty, Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Puck, Lauren, Kurt, Blaine, Mr Schue, even Lindsay and Hannah had stood up and joined Quinn behind Damian. Damian flashed a wide smile at a mortifyingly confused Cameron.

"Cam, this is for you" Damian said loudly. Soon everyone behind him had started singing 'baas' and 'doos' in the background as Damian started to sing.

_The stars lean down to kiss you  
>And I lie awake and miss you<br>Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere_

'_Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly  
>But I'll miss your arms around me<br>I'd send a postcard to you, dear  
>'Cause I wish you were here<em>

The background vocals became louder as Damian started to walk towards Cameron so that he was right in front of the stunned boy. Damian got down on one knee and took his best friends hand in his own. Damian's eyes locked on his and the ice-blue eyes were just drowned with sadness and sincerity—Cameron just wanted to kiss that look away.

_I'll watch the night turn light-blue  
>But it's not the same without you<br>Because it takes two to whisper quietly_

_The silence isn't so bad  
>'Til I look at my hands and feel sad<em>

Damian connected their hands together, their fingers entwining comfortably as he sang.

'_Cause the spaces between my fingers  
>Are right where yours fit perfectly<em>

_I'll find repose in new ways  
>Though I haven't slept in two days<br>'Cause cold nostalgia  
>Chills me to the bone<em>

With their hands still entwined Damian pulled Cameron up and pulled his body flush to his own, Cameron looked at Damian's smiling face then he looked around at his friends all grinning stupidly at the two boys, he looked at Kurt's ecstatic face to Hannah's proud one and eventually to Quinn's accepting one. His heart filled completely as he looked adoringly at each one of these people—he stopped once he got to Damian's face and his grip on the Irish boy's hand tightened.

_But drenched in vanilla twilight  
>I'll sit on the front porch all night<br>Waist-deep in thought because  
>When I think of you I don't feel so alone<em>

Damian captured Cameron's lips quickly with his own and pulled away with a beaming smile.

_I don't feel so alone_

Damian kissed Cameron once more, Cameron's head feeling ultimately lighter with each kiss.

_I don't feel so alone_

_As many times as I blink  
>I'll think of you tonight<br>I'll think of you tonight_

Damian put his hand around Cameron's waist and started to sway both him and Cameron slowly, Cameron laughed as Damian had trouble with simple swaying but it was an endearing notion all the same. He gave in and swayed with Damian, the warmth radiating from the brunette.

_When violet eyes get brighter  
>And heavy wings grow lighter<br>I'll taste the sky and feel alive again_

And I'll forget the world that I knew

Damian's eyes caught Cameron's sincerely once more.

_I swear I won't forget you  
>Oh, if my voice could reach<br>Back through the past  
>I'd whisper in your ear<br>Oh darling, I wish you were here_

Cameron crashed his lips into Damian's as the Irish boy finished singing, their lips moved fiercely against each other's—their hands gripping at anything of each other they could find. Cameron could barely hear the whoops and catcalls from the rest of the Glee Club, he couldn't hear anything, he couldn't _feel _anything which wasn't Damian. They broke apart, both panting for air.

Damian rested his forehead against Cameron's.

"Can I stay round yours again tonight?" Damian asked, Cameron nodded absent-mindedly, he genuinely smiled for the first time in two days.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: This chapters short but, yay! The boy's are finally together! Although i'm afraid this chapter is short because the next chapter is gonna have alot of drama in, I apologise. I hope you guys are taking my subtle hint of Cam's parents never being home whenever Damo's round! Brace yourselves for the next chapter, it'll be a long one and I apologise beforehand! **

* * *

><p>When Cameron and Damian arrived back at Cameron's house the air around them had changed, it was happier and much more romantic. Damian didn't even notice Cameron's absent parents this time; he was completely wrapped up in his adoration for the blonde boy currently leading him into his bedroom.<p>

Once they entered Cameron's bedroom they didn't waste any time, Cameron flung his arms impatiently around Damian's waist, pulling the brunette closer towards him. Damian responded fervently to Cameron's touch—he pushed Cameron hard against the closest wall and pressed his lips readily against the taller boy's.

The kiss was long and sweet, filled with so much emotion Cameron could hardly bare it for much longer. Cameron felt as if his knees would give way at any minute, he wrapped his arms tighter around Damian for support and to keep himself stable. Damian's hand snaked its way around Cameron's waist and he held him upright, his other hand was flat on the wall next to Cameron's hand to keep himself from falling.

Cameron bent his knees so that he was eye level with Damian, their eyes tore into each other's—Cameron could see so much hidden passion in Damian's eyes, he mentally kicked himself for ever thinking that Damian didn't respond his feelings, he could see it pure and simple in his eyes.

"Cam" Damian whispered affectionately, he pressed a kiss to Cameron's jaw causing the blonde boy to raise his head slightly to give Damian more access. Damian trailed hot kisses down Cameron's neck, Cameron moaning slightly at the warm feel of it.

"Cam" Damian muttered against the blonde boy's neck, he pressed a kiss to Cameron's jaw and another kiss finally on Cameron's lips which Cameron responded to straight away. Their lips connected roughly—tongue trailing over tongue and hot gasps escaping from both the boy's mouths. Damian pulled his lips away and pressed his nose against Cameron's cheek.

"Damian" Cameron breathed, he felt Damian's arm grip harder around his waist as he spoke his name. "I love you, man, I love you so much" Cameron's voice hitched making Damian look at him worriedly, he felt Damian's hand caress his cheek.

"Cam, don't cry, come on" Damian pressed a kiss to the tear escaping Cameron's eye. "Why are you crying" Damian asked softly.

"I—just finally being here with you like this" Cameron sniffed and moved to wipe his eyes, Damian pulled his hands down and just pressed kisses all over his face instead. "I never thought it'd happen—not with what was happening with Quinn and everything" Cameron explained, Damian sighed and took Cameron's hands in his.

"Cam, there is nowhere I'd rather be than right here" Damian replied in a soft voice. He led Cameron to the bed and climbed onto it, Cameron followed Damian under the covers. Immediately the blonde boy felt Damian's arms wrap around him and pull him close turning him into the little spoon.

"I've never felt this way about anyone before" Damian whispered quietly into Cameron's hair, Cameron leant further back into the warmth of Damian's chest. He loved hearing Damian talk, he loved his accent, he loved the rough edge to his voice. He loved everything about the boy currently holding him.

"What you did in Glee Club, thank you" Cameron whispered, he felt Damian smile against his hair. "How did you get everyone to do it?"

"Thank Quinn" Damian responded, Cameron's eyes grew large in disbelief; he turned around so that he was now facing Damian. "She asked everyone and sorted it all out for me" Damian smiled softly.

"But—why?" Cameron asked, completely astonished at this news, Damian pressed a brief kiss to his lips.

"She saw how much I—" Damian stopped in mid-sentence; Cameron raised his eyebrow at the Irish boy. Damian avoided Cameron's eyes and licked his lips in apparent thought. He caught Cameron's eyes once more and swallowed to keep his throat from becoming dry. He gave Cameron the most sincere look he could possibly give and entwined their fingers lovingly together.

"Cam, I'm in love with you" Damian managed; the look on Cameron's face was a mix between pure happiness and disbelief. Cameron couldn't find words to say—he responded in the most comfortable way he could, he crashed his lips eagerly into Damian's. He heard Damian chuckle into the kiss and pull away sharply. "Woah, woah, woah, calm down a bit" Damian laughed, Cameron smiled fondly at the boy.

"I always knew" Cameron muttered; now it was Damian's turn to be surprised. "Ever since you looked at me during Blaine's song to Kurt I just _knew_" Cameron kissed Damian long and hard, their lips moving at a slow speed against each other. "I just can't believe you've finally said it" Cameron said, bewildered. Damian grinned.

"I've said it, and I mean it, Cam. I love you" Damian repeated, Cameron's chest pounded hard as he looked into the bright blue eyes of the Irish boy.

"I love you too" Cameron whispered back, Damian kissed him again, their breath mixed together in hot flashes as their bodies pressed hard against each other—both in complete ecstasy.

"What does this make us?" Cameron breathed against Damian's lips, Damian's body stiffened abruptly, his hand embedded itself in Cameron's hair and he stroked lightly on the thick locks which made Cameron's breath shaky.

"It makes us boyfriends" Damian smiled at Cameron, nothing could prepare him for the dazzling smile which escaped Cameron's lips; this boy was gorgeous. Cameron gave another embarrassed smile and buried his head in the crook of Damian's neck.

"Can we sing a duet tomorrow during Glee club?" Cameron asked, his head still on Damian's neck, his breath tickling the brunette's skin hotly. Damian shifted slightly so that he could see Cameron's face; he pressed a meaningful kiss on the blonde boy's hair and smiled toothily.

"Of course we can, you got a song in mind?" Damian inquired, he felt Cameron nod from underneath him.

"All About Us" Damian smiled at Cameron's response and began stroking his hair again.

"That's perfect" Damian replied with sincerity. He heard Cameron laugh and he shifted himself so that he was level with Cameron's face, he pressed a long kiss onto Cameron's lips which Cameron responded to straight away, they lay content in kissing each other for a while—completely enjoying the feel of each other's lips and the thrill it gave the both of them for being able to actually do it properly.

"I love you" Damian whispered and that was the last thing Cameron heard before he drifted slowly off to sleep—feeling happy, safe and above all in a completely requited love.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Here it is! A big chapter! The songs used are 'All About Us' by He Is We, 'Carry You' by Jimmy Eat World and 'Check Yes Juliet' by We The King. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Damian opened his eyes as he found someone moving in his arms, his eyes softened automatically as he saw the person was Cameron. Cameron had his arm wrapped lazily around Damian's waist and their legs were tangled lovingly together. Damian leant in to capture Cameron's lips with his—simply just because he could. Cameron smiled sleepily into Damian's lips and responded slowly to the kiss. Their tongues rubbed against each other's lazily with not much effort but the kiss was so tender that Damian felt close to fainting.<p>

He was finally with Cameron, everything was so perfect.

"Good morning" Cameron muttered with a soft smile, Damian caressed Cameron's cheek lightly with the tip of his fingers, tracing odd shapes onto the blonde boy's face.

Damian leaned in to kiss him once more, his fingers still tracing Cameron's face dotingly. "G'mornin" Damian whispered against the taller boy's lips, he felt Cameron's lips open into a toothy smile—he licked Cameron's teeth fondly while his hands trailed down his boyfriends face, neck, arms and finally settling on his waist. Cameron's hips involuntarily moved into the touch almost uncontrollably, they kissed hard and passionate for a few seconds—their tongues wrapping around each other in slick movements. Damian's grip on Cameron's waist tightened as he pulled the blonde boy's hips towards his—he suddenly felt the absence of Cameron's lips as his boyfriend pushed away from him and abruptly sat up.

"What's wrong?" Damian asked, sounding a little hurt at the rejection, Cameron looked apologetically at him.

"I—just, I don't think we're _there_ yet" Cameron put emphasis on the there and Damian's face flushed hotly.

"Oh—no, Cam, I didn't mean—" Damian trailed off, completely embarrassed, Cameron smiled at his boyfriend.

"Relax, Damo. We were heading towards_ that_ kind of stuff and you know it" Cameron said simply. "I've had to wait for you for god knows how long, now it's your turn to wait" Cameron said with a wink, Damian groaned. He watched as Cameron stood up to find some clothes to change into.

Damian's vision started spinning as he watched Cameron remove his top to put his usual checked shirt on, Cameron noticed Damian's eyes were following his every movement and he raised an eyebrows sheepishly at the boy.

"What?" Cameron asked, feeling slightly uneasy under the Irish boy's gaze. Damian's eyes darted to Cameron's and he looked just utterly baffled.

"It's—god—you're beautiful, Cam" Damian said, flustered. Cameron smiled awkwardly at the brunette and leant down to give him a chaste kiss on the mouth, Damian barely had time to respond when Cameron pulled away. His eyes never left Cameron for the rest of the morning, he watched as Cameron put on his cardigan, his large glasses, he watched as Cameron sorted out his hair, checked out his appearance in the mirror and, Damian's favourite part, he watched as Cameron smiled shyly at him and kissed him tenderly.

"I'm just so in love with you" Damian whispered to Cameron, the blonde boy's face having a sort of picturesque beauty edge to it, he smiled beautifully to Damian and Damian crashed his lips into his boyfriends once more in a fit of need. They lay together on the bed for a while, both dressed for school yet both not wanting to leave just yet; they wanted more time with each other.

* * *

><p>They arrived at school with their fingers entwined, Damian was aware of the stares they received but he really didn't want to think about them, he has assurance in the thought that Cameron was here with him, they were in this together. He found Cameron beaming adoringly at him and he just had to smile back at the cheerful boy.<p>

No-one really harassed them, Damian thought they were most likely used to it with Kurt and Blaine and also the bullywhips, led by Santana and Dave Karofsky, had scared most of the students who would usually cause hassle to other students. They did get the odd slushie or two, but that was normal because of Glee Club, Damian could easily pass it off as them being targeted for Glee and for not being boyfriends.

Everything was going extremely well, both boys were ecstatic and blissful to be in the other's company at long last. Damian had even told his parents about Cameron, they were apprehensive at first which Damian couldn't blame them for, even he was a little edgy at first about it, they knew that Damian had always been straight which is why they were so surprised at their son's sudden announcement. After the initial shock, however, everything went fine and they even asked to meet Cameron, Damian assured them they'd love him.

Damian wondered whether Cameron had told his parents or not but by the looks of things Cameron never saw his parents, they were never in the house and Damian was over _a lot_. Damian never felt it was his place to ask where they were, for all he knew it could be a touchy subject for Cameron and the last thing the Irish boy wanted to do was bring up bad memories so he simply let it slide. When the time came for Cameron to tell Damian about his parents Damian would greet Cameron happily with open arms.

The boy's reached their lockers and gathered their books for their first class. This, in Damian's opinion, was the hardest thing they had to do all day. The bell rang for period one and Damian and Cameron just seemed to look at each other, both knowing that they'd have to leave the other for at least 2 hours. After finally getting together they didn't want to waste any time which they could be spending together. Damian sighed and pulled Cameron into a tight embrace.

"I'll meet you outside your class, okay?" Cameron muttered.

"Okay" Damian responded, he smiled sadly at Cameron and moved to walk away.

"Just one more thing" Cameron said suddenly, Damian opened his mouth to reply but Cameron's lips stopped him, it was the briefest of kisses but it still sent a deep shiver down the Irish boy's spine. That kiss replayed in Damian's mind for the entirety of the day, even when he met with Cameron outside his classes and at lunch his mind was clouded with memories of how perfect Cameron's lips are and how phenomenal they felt against his own.

As well as kissing each other at every small chance they got the boy's had also developed the habit of always saying 'I love you'. Ever since Damian told Cameron the previous night his true feelings he just couldn't get enough of saying those words, those magical words which caused his heart to beat ten times its normal pace whenever Cameron uttered them to him. Hannah would find it adorable, her and Lindsay would sit and giggle over the doting looks Damian would send Cameron or the simple touches Cameron would give Damian. Kurt, however, would roll his eyes and state that they were more loved up than when him and Blaine got together, Blaine would pout and ask why they aren't as 'lovey dovey' as Cameron and Damian were.

The Glee Club was very acceptable with their relationship, Damian wasn't surprised in the least though, they were extremely open people. Hannah and Lindsay had started to sit at the Glee table with the others; they were official members now and despite how much Rachel and Lindsay were so alike, they were actually close friends. Quinn had developed a budding friendly relationship with Hannah, Cameron had questioned this as soon as it happened as Hannah had often expressed her dislike towards the former cheerleader, they had actually found quite a few things they had in common.

Now that Mr Schue had seen more people were interested in joining Glee Club he had expanded the group, more chairs were placed in the choir room and more posters were put up in the hallways—much to Coach Sue's dismay. They hadn't gained any new members yet, aside from Hannah and Lindsay, but Mr Schue seemed positive that more people would take an interest and consider joining—he was convinced that Glee would start to become popular in a lot of schools.

Glee Club was, without a doubt, everyone's favourite part of the day. Damian enjoyed it because it meant he could openly hold hands, hug, and kiss Cameron to his heart's content without feeling awkward or over-exposed about it all. And he did just that, he never let go of the blonde boy's hand.

Cameron and Damian got up to perform, they had planned this a night prior to Glee Club and were using the song as a celebration to their new-found relationship, they had a tough time deciding on who would sing the girl's part but after much deliberation the only plausible answer was for Damian to sing the man's part as he had a naturally deeper voice.

Cameron walked up to Damian and wrapped a hand around his waist, pulling him flush against him. Damian entwined his fingers with Cameron as the blonde boy started to sing.

_Take my hand  
>I'll teach you to dance<br>I'll spin you around  
>Won't let you fall down<em>

_Would you let me lead  
>You could step on my feet<br>Give it a try  
>It'll be alright<em>

They broke apart and turned to the members of Glee and sang towards them, their hands still wrapped around each other's.

_The rooms hush hush  
>And now is our moment<br>Take it in feel it all and hold it  
>Eyes on you, eyes on me<br>We're doing this right_

Cameron pulled Damian against him once more as they started to dance slowly with each other, both singing straight into the other's eyes.

'_Cause Lovers dance when they're feeling in love  
>Spotlight shining it's all about us<br>It's all about us_

_And every heart in the room will melt  
>This is a feeling you've never felt but<br>It's all about us _

They broke apart once more and Damian brought a hand up to stroke Cameron's face fondly as he sang sincerely.

_Suddenly I'm feeling brave  
>Don't know what's got into me<br>Or why I feel this way_

This time it was Damian who pulled Cameron in close, they swayed once more as Damian sang with much emotion.

_Can we dance  
>Real slow<br>Can I hold you real close_

This time they stayed in close proximity of each other as they sang the next bit, their arms were wrapped around each other and everyone else felt a bit intrusive, as if they shouldn't be seeing this—the looks they were giving each other felt so intimate they just felt a little awkward sitting and watching it unfold.

_The rooms hush hush  
>And now is our moment<br>Take it in feel it all and hold it  
>Eyes on you, eyes on me<br>We're doing this right_

'_Cause Lovers dance when they're feeling in love  
>Spotlight shining it's all about us<br>It's all about us_

_And every heart in the room will melt  
>This is a feeling you've never felt but<br>It's all about us _

Damian pecked Cameron fondly on the cheek as they sang the last chorus.

'_Cause Lovers dance when they're feeling in love  
>Spotlight shining it's all about us<br>It's all about us_

_Hey_

_This is a feeling you've never felt but  
>It's all about us<em>

Once they finished the sound of clapping surprised them, they had completely forgot that other people were in the room. The tore their eyes off of each other and grinned sheepishly at the other members who were all pretty much looking at them with their eyebrows raised.

* * *

><p>The next week went by without a hitch, Damian and Cameron were practically joined to the hip, everyone had noted how their relationship seemed that little bit more intense than it used to, the two boy's stared at each other constantly, Damian didn't fret to hold Cameron's hand in public and the air about them was just so real and extremely romantic, Tina said they were acting just like soul mates.<p>

The next week started out normal, however nearer the end of the week Cameron had started acting odd—very different to how he usually acted. He seemed clingier to Damian than normal, which Damian wasn't complaining about in the slightest, however it reminded Damian of trying to be with a loved one before they died—spending as much time with them as possible before you couldn't see them again, and that feeling was unnerving.

The next week Cameron still acted clingy, but that wasn't the problem—he had started to not respond to Damian when the Irish boy told him he loved him, usually Cameron would say it back but lately he kissed Damian straight after he said it which was extremely odd.

The week after was pretty much the same behaviour, however Damian noticed Cameron was putting a small distance between them both and when Damian sat close to him he acted extremely hesitant.

"Sleep round mine tonight" Cameron muttered during a lunch time a couple of days later; Damian looked at him for a second and bit his lip.

"I have a meal with my parents tonight, Cam. Can't it wait till tomorrow night?" Damian asked, he didn't miss that extremely desperate look pass quickly over Cameron's face.

"No—but I really want you to come round tonight" Cameron begged, the desperation on his face made Damian feel incredibly uncomfortable, he gave in eventually—he needed that look on Cameron's face to just disappear.

Cameron was strangely silent as they entered his house, he led Damian straight up to the bedroom and attacked his lips straight away before they had even closed the door, Damian's hands flew to the boy's waist pushing him away as the force Cameron was currently giving him was just too much.

"Cam—Cam, wait, what's all this about" He said breathlessly, his hands still lightly touching Cameron's waist. Cameron let out a small sob which sounded _so_ heart-breaking Damian honestly didn't know what to do. He saw the tears drop from Cameron's eyes and each tear caused his chest to sting. He immediately wrapped his arms around the boy and held him close, stroking his shoulders in a comforting manner.

"We don't have time" Cameron whispered, he choked another sob out and desperately reached out to find Damian's hand which he clutched so tightly.

"Why don't we have time" Damian asked in a hushed voice, he placed a kiss on Cameron's hair, Cameron hiccupped out another sob and buried his head in Damian's chest.

"Just please" Cameron whispered, he pulled his head away from the Irish boy's chest and looked at him dead on. His eyes were large and looked frightened. "Please don't question it and just—just be with me tonight, _please_" Cameron whispered, he reached a finger up to wipe away the wetness which had appeared on Damian's cheeks, his expression softened. Damian soon realised he was crying and wiped the tears roughly away with his sleeve; he sniffed and pulled Cameron over to the bed.

They lay holding each other, Cameron often bursting out in broken sobs and Damian trying to stay strong and keep it together for Cameron, despite wanting to break down—seeing Cameron this upset really hurt him.

After about 30 minutes of just laying in complete silence Damian found himself suddenly pinned under Cameron, his eyes locked with Cameron's deep blue ones and they looked so intensely dark they were unnerving, but at the same time they were strangely alluring.

"Cam" Damian whispered, he attempted to move out of Cameron's grip but the boy was too strong. "What are you doing?" Cameron didn't respond, Damian saw a flash in his eyes as Cameron started to push Damian's shirt up, that's when it clicked what was happening. Didn't Cameron say he wasn't ready though? So was this purely out of whatever depressive thing he was going through?

"Cam you don't want this" Damian muttered, he hissed abruptly as he felt Cameron's cool hands brush lightly against his skin, Cameron pulled his shirt over his head and bent his head down low to lick at the sensitive skin. "Shit—Cam, stop" Damian hissed at the blonde boy, his hand had automatically made its way to Cameron's hair, his fingers entwining with the locks almost forcing Cameron to keep doing what he's doing.

It didn't seem like Cameron was going to be pulling away at any time soon, he licked a long trail down Damian's side and placed loving kisses over the Irish boy's stomach, it was like he was savouring the boy with every kiss. Cameron placed his mouth tentatively over Damian's nipple, Damian groaned at the heat, this seemed to urge Cameron on as Cameron started to lick and suck at it, the groans deriving from Damian's mouth were loud and passionate, he gripped Cameron's hair tightly for something _anything_ to hold on to.

Damian's toes curled and he couldn't take it anymore—he needed Cameron's lips on his, he pulled Cameron up and crashed their lips together in a fit of lust, it was an extremely sloppy kiss—tongues colliding slick and eager against each other's, Cameron whined in Damian's mouth and grabbed at his back, his fingers pressing hard against the skin. Their bodies leant flush into each other; Cameron's body collapsing into Damian's causing their hips to press hard against each other. Damian hissed at the sudden contact and bucked up into Cameron's hips almost instinctively.

Cameron pressed his lips into Damian's once more as his hand reached to the front of Damian's jeans and he skillfully unbuttoned them. Damian arched his back to give Cameron some leverage to pull his jeans down. Once Damian's jeans were removed Cameron stopped for a moment to really look at Damian, the Irish boy could swear that he saw tears in Cameron's eyes but he passed it off as nothing. A hot, wet pressure encountered Damian's sensitive clothed erection; Cameron began biting and sucking at the fabric—moistening it with his saliva. He cupped the bulge with his hands and began fingering it, occasionally licking at the fabric and looking up at Damian with a hard stare. Damian grunted and moaned as his erection grew tighter in his boxers, it was almost painful. It throbbed and seemed to be getting restless the more heat it felt from Cameron's mouth.

"C—Cam just suck it already, please" Damian begged through gasps, Cameron obliged after another teasing lick and unclothed the erection; he didn't waste any time before covering it with his mouth. Damian gasped at the heat, his head swung back as he relished a loud moan, the vibrations ran through his entire body—he shivered at the contact of Cameron's mouth on his cock. He grabbed at Cameron's back as he moaned loudly from the interaction, he bit his lower lip as his toes curled tightly.

Cameron carried on sucking; he traced his tongue slowly to the top, covering every part in saliva. Cameron started to suck hard on Damian's cock and pumped the base of it as he did so, his tongue traced the head—licking slowly at the slit, Damian's moans were loud—he tried to bite his lip to prevent the sounds but it was no use, with Cameron licking him like _this_ he couldn't hold it back anymore.

He felt his whole body spasm, his mind went white and Cameron still pumped aimlessly away at his cock—he let go.

"Cam, why?" Damian whispered, still dazed from that encounter, Cameron wiped his mouth and climbed into the bed—he pulled Damian close to him from behind and kissed the back of his ear softly.

"I don't want to waste any more time" Cameron responded softly, Damian wanted to ask more questions—he wanted to know why Cameron was acting so strange but he didn't have the energy, he fell asleep shortly in Cameron's arms.

Cameron watched the Irish boy sleep sadly, his eyes travelled to the calendar on his wall and his attention was drawn to the date circled with a red pen—today's date. He sobbed quietly and tightened his grip on Damian, not wanting to let go.

"I'm so sorry" He whispered into the blue eyed boy's ear. Damian shifted in his sleep but he didn't wake up.

The next day went unusually normal, Cameron was more or less his old self again which Damian was thankful for—however towards the end of the day Cameron had started to get a little agitated, however whenever Damian asked what was going on he simply brushed it off and they continued what they were doing.

When they had to say goodbye to each other at the end of Glee Club Cameron looked as if he were about to cry at any given minute, Damian raised an eyebrow at him but again, he didn't question it. Their hug lasted forever; Cameron was gripping Damian's back tightly, his hands moving up and down the boy's spine. Damian pressed his lips lightly to Cameron's and Cameron pushed harder against Damian's with so much force, they both nearly toppled over.

* * *

><p>The next day was the worst day Damian had ever encountered in his life. He reached his locker, happy to finally see Cam after a night alone however he was greeted with an entirely different student at Cameron's locker.<p>

"Wait—where's Cam?" Damian asked the boy, he looked amused at Damian's accent.

"He asked me to switch lockers with him—this locker is right by my first class so it was fine by me" The boy replied with a shrug, he took a beanie hat out of his locker and put it skillfully on his head. He turned to Damian once more and grinned at him cheekily. "My names Bryce"

"Damian" Damian replied with less enthusiasm, why would Cameron switch lockers, what was going on with him anyway? He didn't text, email or call him at all yesterday and he usually did, even Hannah or Kurt hadn't heard from him which was really odd. "Did Cam give a reason for changing lockers?" Damian asked, Bryce thought for a moment.

"He just said that my locker was closer to his classes" Bryce recalled, Damian's face fell, most of Cameron's classes were near his and their lockers were the closest they could be to the rooms.

"Okay, thank you" Damian muttered dejectedly, he grabbed his books and turned to leave.

"Hey! Damian, wait" He heard Bryce call from behind him; he turned back around to face Bryce. "He also said another thing—he asked me to take his place in Glee Club" Damian's eyes grew wide, his heartbeat erratic, why would Cameron leave Glee Club? Why would he change lockers and ignore all his phone calls and texts? What was happening?

"I—I've gotta go" Damian babbled he left in a hurry to wait outside Cameron's classroom, Cameron's locker was now further away so it was the perfect chance to catch the boy off guard and confront him with whatever the fuck was going on.

Damian waited ten minutes after the bell rang; Cameron was nowhere to be seen. He sighed and entered his own classroom completely defeated. He hated this, he hated not being able to see Cameron—why was his boyfriend ignoring him anyway? Did he do something wrong? The only possible reason must have been because of what they did last night, did Cameron regret it? But didn't he initiate it in the first place? Damian inwardly groaned and placed his head in his hands, why did Cameron have to act like this, didn't he know how much it'd hurt him?

He didn't see Cameron for the rest of the day—despite looking everywhere for the boy, he knew that he was definitely in school because members of the Glee Club had seen him, Damian had confronted Hannah about it all and Hannah looked extremely distressed, she mentioned that Cameron looked really tired, and his eyes were red and puffy as if he had been crying for hours. She had asked if they were still together and Damian assured her that they were for all he knew.

He didn't give up, though. He continuously sent texts to Cameron in the hope that he might reply to at least one of them, however he received no reply.

* * *

><p>That night he curled up into a ball on his bed and sobbed recklessly to himself. He had lost hope, he was pretty sure Cameron hated him for some reason and he just didn't understand anything anymore. He couldn't tell how many hours he had been crying for, he completely lost count. All he knew was that he had woken up with tear stained cheeks so he must have still been crying whilst he fell asleep.<p>

For the next week things went the same way, Cameron avoided him and Damian still sought out to find him, Damian always asked Hannah how Cameron was and it was obvious that Hannah was starting to get worried about Cameron. She said that he was definitely paler and his eyes were always red—she told him it didn't look as if he were sleeping well.

Damian understood that, he had barely slept since Cameron had started ignoring him. He'd lie awake at nights and just miss Cameron so much, his heart was starting to feel numb as he recalled the months they had spent together, he missed Cameron—Cameron was a large part of his life now and after finally admitting to himself that he was in love with him he just couldn't let that go, he just couldn't.

That's when Damian had snapped. He was sitting alone in his room and he just couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed his coat—muttered something incoherent to his parents and set off to Cameron's house.

It was completely spontaneous—entirely on impulse but he just had to see why Cameron was behaving so strangely towards him, he had to confront Cameron and not leave till Cameron gave him a decent enough excuse. But more importantly he wanted to hold Cameron; he wanted Cameron to hold him—just once more would be enough for him.

He gathered the courage to knock promptly on the door, his eyes widened as the door opened and looked at the face of a stranger. This definitely wasn't Cameron.

"Can I help you?" The man said, he sounded stern yet puzzled as to why Damian would be there. The man was dressed casual clothes with a very strict looking expression. Damian suddenly remembered that the man had asked him a question.

"Oh—uh I was looking for Cameron" Damian said, the man raised an eyebrow at his accent and looked him up and down for a second.

"Why?" He asked, Damian was taken aback.

"We have a group assignment to complete for Monday, otherwise we won't get an A" Damian lied smoothly, the man thought for a second then nodded.

"Come on in then, I'm Mr Mitchell, Cameron's father." Damian flushed red, he had finally met Cameron's dad, something he had been silently wondering for a while now, they must have been away for a while and had left Cameron on his own in the meantime—was that why Cameron was acting so oddly?

"I'm Damian McGinty" Damian introduced himself; Mr Mitchell didn't give him a second glance.

"Ah, you're Irish" He stated as he led Damian into the house.

"Yes, sir. I transferred a couple of months ago." Damian stated.

"You're lucky that Cameron is such an open boy and paired up with you on the assignment then" Mr Mitchell responded. Damian narrowed his eyes; he already didn't like this man.

"Cameron's upstairs, his room is the first to the left" Mr Mitchell told the Irish boy, Damian acted oblivious and nodded even though he knew by heart where Cameron's room was.

He heard music from the bedroom and Cameron's dad sighed from next to him.

"He's always playing that insufferable guitar" He said irately, Damian resisted the urge to shout at this man. "Well go on then" Mr Mitchell said and wandered back off into the living room. Damian bit his lip as he turned to the stairway, he was suddenly extremely nervous about seeing Cameron—he must have done something wrong for Cameron to ignore him like this.

He shook his fears away and made his way up the stairs, the music began to get louder—surrounding him with a melancholic tune, he hovered outside Cameron's bedroom as Cameron's voice suddenly entranced him.

_When I know I'm all alone  
>I say your name slowly<br>And I know that I'm alone  
>But I carry you<em>

Damian nudged the door open slightly, needing to see Cameron's face along with his voice. His heart stopped in his chest as tears were running furiously down Cameron's cheek. He saw Cameron's phone laid on the side—switched off and completely discarded. His eyes travelled back to Cameron's painful expression.

_It's easy feeling righteous when removed  
>All you'll get is what you wanna hear<br>It hurts because it should  
>How else am I to make it clear?<em>

_I could never be the one that you want, don't ask  
>Well, here's to living in the moment<br>'Cause it passed. _

Cameron sniffed and regained himself; he wiped the tears away and closed his eyes to block everything out. However he couldn't block out the utter pain and remorse in his voice, the tone in his voice cut through Damian's chest like a knife—it physically pained him to see Cameron this way. Hannah was right, he looked so much paler, so smaller than he used to, and that scared Damian to pieces.

_I pace around the room to spend the time  
>Waiting while the burning pictures fade<br>One thing to make your mind  
>And another to say its name<em>

_I could never be the one that you want, don't ask  
>Well, here's to living in the moment<br>'Cause it passed, it passed _

_I'm still carrying a little hope  
>That maybe, things could be different now<br>Is that so wrong? Is that so wrong? Is that so wrong?_

Cameron braced himself for the last chorus; he played the chords furiously and managed to hold himself together for this long.

_I could never be the one that you want, don't ask  
>Well, here's to living in the moment<br>'Cause it passed  
>I could never be the one that you want, don't ask<br>Yeah, here's to living in the moment  
>'Cause it passed it passed<br>'Cause it passed, passed, it passed_

After Cameron finished the last few chords he broke down, loud broken sobs enveloped the room as Cameron threw his guitar on the floor and wrapped his arms around himself for comfort, Damian decided that this was the best time to enter the room. Cameron had his head in his knees in a melancholic fashion—he didn't see Damian walk in his room.

Damian sat next to Cameron and wrapped his arms tenderly around him, Cameron stiffened under his hold and his eyes locked onto ice blue ones. Cameron's expression changed from depression to absolute horror and mortification. He pushed Damian away and stood up looking at him with a frightened expression.

"Damo" He whispered, Damian's heart leapt at the sound of Cameron's voice, he looked up helplessly at the blonde boy. "What are you doing here" Cameron's voice sounded shaky and tired.

"I needed to see you" Damian muttered, he stood up so that he was now level with Cameron. He took Cameron's hand in his, Cameron pulled away sharply. "Cam, what's going on" Damian's voice broke, he tried to hold back a sob but he couldn't stop the tears falling freely down his cheeks, Cameron looked devastated. Soon Cameron's arms were around Damian and their lips crashed together with such force—such need that Damian could barely register what was happening.

They pulled away all too soon for both boy's liking and Cameron stared sadly at Damian.

"I love you" Cameron whispered, Damian let out a happy sob and moved to hold Cameron however Cameron stepped back sharply. "But I can't love you" Cameron added on, Damian stopped abruptly.

"What?" He asked, not quite believing what was happening. Cameron bit his lip and looked apologetically at the boy. "Cam, you love me" Cameron couldn't miss the desperation in Damian's voice. "Cam" Damian pleaded. "It took me ages to figure out my feelings" Damian stepped closer towards Cameron, he reached out and took his hand in his own and tears stung his eyes. "Please, please, don't tell me that was all for nothing" Damian's voice shook and he choked as the tears fell fast and constant. Cameron's heart shattered as he looked at the miserable boy in front of him, he found himself crying along with Damian.

"My parents, Damo, you don't understand" Cameron whispered, he began to stroke Damian's cheek fondly, both boy's still crying harder than they ever had before. "I can't be gay" Cameron sobbed out dejectedly, Damian shook his head.

"Don't let them stop you from being who you are Cam" Damian whispered, edging his face closer to Cameron's. "Labels are just labels, remember?" Damian stated, repeating Cameron's words to him from oh so long ago. Cameron choked on a sob and pressed his lips passionately against Damian's.

"I can't—they'll tell me I'm going to hell" Cameron breathed into Damian's lips. "I love you" Cameron wept, he nuzzled into Damian—needing to be in the boy's embrace. "I love you so much it hurts Damo, I don't know what to do" He started to howl against Damian's chest; Damian stroked the boy's hair reassuringly, hushing him.

"It'll be okay, I love you. I love you Cam" Damian sniffed and placed a kiss on Cameron's head. "Nothing will keep us apart, okay" He whispered to the broken boy in his arms. Cameron leant into the touch, still crying helplessly onto Damian.

"Cameron. What are you doing" A loud voice echoed in the room and Cameron's expression changed to absolute horror as he saw his father standing in the doorway looking incredibly disgusted, Cameron leapt away from Damian and stood uncomfortably away from the Irish boy. "You're a fag?" His father muttered under his breath, obviously disgusted at the fact that his son was in the arms of another boy.

"Don't you dare call him that" Damian growled at Cameron's father, Cameron looked extremely alarmed and saw the rage build up in his father's expression. "You're a Christian aren't you? God loves all his creations, why shouldn't he love Cameron, even if he's gay." Damian's eyes flickered to a terrified Cameron and then darted back furiously to Mr Mitchell. "Just look at him! Look at the state he's in because of you. He's too frightened to even talk to me anymore. For a whole week he ignored me and it's all your fault" Damian near enough shouted at the older man.

"Get out of my house." Mr Mitchell hissed, Damian left one last lingering stare to Cameron before unwillingly obliging and exiting the house.

That was why Cameron had acted so strange lately; his parents were, from the looks of it, the biggest homophobes Damian had ever had the misfortune of meeting.

* * *

><p>Monday dawned quicker than Damian had expected, before he knew it he was sitting in between Santana and Hannah at the Glee Club table, Bryce was on a different table with his school friends and he waved at Damian automatically as soon as Damian entered the cafeteria, Damian had waved happily back—he and Bryce had become fast friends, they talked often at the lockers and Bryce even sent messages to Cam for him which he appreciated greatly. Bryce introduced Damian to his friends Marissa, McKynleigh (Damian thought she was joking about her name at first however was embarrassed to find out that it was actually her name) and a short guy who went by the name of Matheus. They were lovely people and Damian got along with them well.<p>

Damian watched out for Cameron, his plan was to sing Cameron a song—he knew that one little song probably wouldn't help the situation but if Cameron wouldn't listen to him he had to force him to listen.

Bryce signalled at Damian as soon as he caught the image of Cameron walking in. Damian nodded and stood up with the rest of the Glee Club. He knew they were gonna get slushied for it but it was really worth it to him.

The Glee Club began harmonising backing sounds as Damian walked determinedly towards Cameron, Cameron looking shocked at the sudden display of music.

_Check yes Juliet__  
><em>_I'll be waiting__  
><em>_Wishing wanting yours for the taking__  
><em>_Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye_

Damian moved around Cameron with a pleading look on his face, Cameron's face twisted into guilt and sadness as he saw Damian's desperation through the lyrics.

_Check yes Juliet__  
><em>_Here's the countdown:__  
><em>_3,2,1 you fall in my arms now__  
><em>_They can change the locks,__  
><em>_don't let them change your mind_

It was obvious that Damian was hinting towards Cameron's parents and Cameron shook his head sadly, he couldn't face up to his parents—he really couldn't.

_Lace up your shoes__  
><em>_Here's how we do_

_Run baby run__  
><em>_Don't ever look back__  
><em>_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance__  
><em>_Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be__  
><em>_Run baby run, forever will be__  
><em>_You and me_

Cameron started to walk away from the boy but Damian pursued him—following him with determination.

_Run baby run__  
><em>_Don't ever look back__  
><em>_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance__  
><em>_Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be__  
><em>_Run baby run, forever will be__  
><em>_You and me  
>You and me<br>You and me_

Damian was out of breath by the time that he had finished, he panted in front of Cameron and he looked up to find Cameron crying once more, Cameron sniffed and Damian just wanted to reach out to touch him, to comfort him—but he couldn't.

Cameron didn't say another word to Damian—but Damian just knew that he was affected by the song; otherwise he wouldn't have had that reaction. By the end of the day Damian was proud of himself for getting at least some reaction out of Cameron. The song really showed how he felt—he wanted Cameron to stand up to his parents, to not let them tear him and Cameron apart. Whether Cameron would step up and actually do that was another story.

As Damian started to get ready for bed late at night his Mom knocked on his door.

"Yeah?" Damian responded, he opened his door to find Cameron with tear-stained cheeks, an extremely red cheek and bruised eye standing with his Mom at his door. The world stopped for a brief second as he took in the messy, beat up appearance of Cameron into account. His Mom looked extremely worried. "Cam" Damian managed to choke out. "What happened?"

"My parents kicked me out" Cameron bawled. He hid his face in his hands and Damian's Mom rubbed his shoulders with comfort. She led Cameron into Damian's room at let the boy's be at peace with each other.

Damian spent most of the night kissing Cameron reassuringly and stroking all the bruises, trying to replace the memory of pain and hurt with a memory of his love and compassion for Cameron. He stayed up all night—not able to get a peaceful sleep with Cameron's whines and sobs echoing the quiet room.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Haha this chapters going to seem really short in comparison! But here you go, what happened at Cameron's house. The song Damian sings to Cameron is 'Guardian Angel' by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, it makes me cry every time I listen to it! Enjoy this chapter guys! Now i'm off to sort out Uni stuff (ugh money)**

* * *

><p>"Cameron" Damian whispered to the broken boy next to him, they were lying on the bed together, facing each other and wrapped up in each other's arms. "Are you ready to tell me what happened, don't feel pressured to I just—I can't believe this has happened" Damian remarked worriedly, his fingers traced the bruises once more, Cameron's eyes flickered to his for a second and then darted back down to his hands.<p>

"It started after that song you sang" Cameron muttered quietly.

* * *

><p><em>Cameron made his way home with only Damian on his mind; to be honest the Irish boy hadn't ever left his mind since he saw him that first day back at McKinley. Thoughts were rushing through his head—he reencountered his first amazing kiss with Damian, he reminisced Damian's first 'I love you' even their first sexual experience, although that was shamefully conducted under bad circumstances, he just couldn't stop thinking about how much he missed Damian.<em>

_And the song Damian had just sung him in front of everyone in the cafeteria, the words kept circling in his mind. Was standing up to his parents about being gay worth it if he could be with Damian? He inwardly kicked himself, of course it would be. _

_He stood in front of his door, he could hear voices inside the house so he definitely knew that his parents were home, he bit his lip—trying to summon up the courage to enter the building. _

_Don't ever look back__  
><em>_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_

_Cameron took a deep breath and opened the door, entering the house tentatively at first. He found his parents sitting in the lounge, in front of the TV. He tightened his left hand into a fist at his side as he drew in a deep breath, feeling uneasy of what he was about to do. _

"_Mom, Dad" He said in a shaky voice, both parents looked up and his mom smiled at him._

"_Welcome home, Cameron, was school okay?" She asked fondly. Cameron nodded briefly at her and shifted his feet slightly._

"_Yeah it went fine—listen I need to talk to you both" Cameron managed, his parents looked confused for a moment however they looked at him intently to show that they were listening. Cameron shifted once more and gulped. "I'm gay" He whispered, so inaudible that he was surprised his parents had caught what he said. _

"_Are you joking?" His dad had stood up now, his mom's eyes darting alarmingly between her husband and her son. Cameron stood his ground and turned his attention to his dad. _

"_I love Damian, I love him so much—I can barely breathe when I'm around him" Cameron choked out, his felt so strongly about the Irish boy, he needed to do this so that he could be happy with Damian. His eyes locked on his fathers and he saw flashes of anger, disappointment and disgust in the older man's eyes. _

"_My son is not gay" His father said sternly, Cameron narrowed his eyes._

"_I am gay, Dad. I love him and no matter what you say I will always love him" Cameron said proudly. His Mom still didn't speak, she just eyed her husband warily—her eyes large and frightened, Cameron had too much of a buzz to worry about his father, he had finally told his parents the truth, no more secrets. _

"_You're confused" His father spoke suddenly. "You're not a fag you're just confused"_

"_Don't call me that" Cameron hissed at his dad, he tightened his fist but still held his ground. His mind was racing and absolute anger coursed through his body. _

"_You're just a confused boy who can't get his kicks with girls so he settles on being a fag" His father raised his voice—openly yelling at Cameron, Cameron flinched at how loud his father was yelling at him. _

"_I'm not confused." Cameron said strongly, he glared at his father and regained his confident posture. "I am in love with him and nothing you will ever say will change my mind." Cameron yelled back, desperate for his father to understand. "I want to marry him someday, I want to adopt kids, I want to live a good life with him, Dad, and he does too. And if you are against that well then I just couldn't give two—" _

_A loud smack was heard amongst his mother's gasps and cries. _

_Cameron felt a throbbing in his right cheek, he closed his surprised mouth and winced at the sharp pain coursing through his face. His father stood before him, arm outstretched, glaring at his son. _

"_You think you're gay? Then you're not my son" His father spat._

_Cameron heard his mom yell again, telling his dad to stop, he felt another blow hit his eye and he let out a loud yelp followed by a whimper, he clutched his eye and looked up at his father through his other eye—a scared expression overtaking his face. _

"_Get out of my house" His father hissed._

"_No!" Cameron heard his mom cry out._

"_You have nothing to do with this" His dad yelled at his mom, he then turned to look at Cameron with disgusted eyes._

"_Leave" He bellowed at his son._

_Cameron didn't say another word, he didn't look back. He made his way to the only place he could feel safe—the only place he needed right now, his face felt swollen and the pain reminded him of all the anger, the disgust of his father. Tears ran down his bruised face as he finally arrived at Damian's house._

* * *

><p>Damian stayed silent through Cameron's story, when Cameron had got to the part of his dad hitting him Damian subconsciously tightened his grip around Cameron, pulling the blonde boy flush against him protectively. Cameron found himself crying as soon as he finished the story and Damian's heart fell for his boyfriend, he wanted Cameron to be happy—it hurt him to know that his parents did this to him, his parents who he trusted and loved.<p>

Damian kissed him tenderly, in a desperate attempt to stop him crying—to stop him feeling worthless and unloved, he wanted Cameron to feel every inch of what he felt for him, every glance, every smile, every breath, every beat of his heart—he wanted Cameron to have it all.

"I love you" Damian whispered, he felt Cameron lean further into him. "I love you so much" Damian peppered Cameron's hair with adoring kisses, he heard Cameron whine slightly from underneath him. Both boys' soon lay in silence, enveloped in each other.

Damian started to sing softly in Cameron's hair.

_I will never let you fall  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all  
>Even if saving you sends me to heaven<em>

He heard Cameron emit a small sob as he sang, he traced his hands down Cameron's sides to his hips and held them comfortably to show Cameron that he was here—he wouldn't leave. Cameron tilted his head up to catch Damian's reassuring eye, he smiled for the first time since the incident happened and a shiver ran down Damian's spine as he witnessed that gorgeous smile. He grinned widely and kept singing.

_Cause you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
>Please don't throw that away<br>Cause I'm here for you  
>Please don't walk away and<br>Please tell me you'll stay, woah, stay, woah_

I will never let you fall  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all  
>Even if saving you sends me to heaven<p>

When Damian finished he had found himself crying as well as Cameron. Cameron crashed his lips against Damian's own with need and they massaged each other's lips tenderly with their tongues, happy to feel each other there.

"I love you" Cameron breathed into Damian's mouth; Damian smiled at the comment and kissed Cameron with force whilst muttering 'I love yous' over and over again to the gorgeous boy in front of him.

No more words were spoken, just both of them serene in each other's presence, Cameron feeling loved as Damian kissed every single part of his body lovingly. He felt wanted—he felt needed and that was enough for him. All the pain, the disgust, the hurt, the bruises, they seemed to vanish in that split second as Damian trailed his kisses all over Cameron's neck—as long as Damian was here, as long as they loved each other things seemed like they were going to turn out okay.

And that was enough for Cameron.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Sorry, I've been swamped with work lately so I haven't updated much, in the next chapter Cam and Damo will venture forth into Cameron's house once more! **

* * *

><p>"Cam" Damian muttered to the boy lying next to him, Cameron shifted slightly and leaned up to kiss Damian chaste on the lips.<p>

"Mmn?" He mumbled, smiling as Damian entwined their fingers swiftly together.

"Do you feel up to going to school today?" The Irish boy asked, Cameron bit his lip—he had been so caught up in everything which had happened that he had completely forgotten about school. Damian noticed the sudden apprehensiveness and kissed the blonde boy on the head quickly.

"You don't have to if you don't want to—I mean educations important and all but we could just have a day to ourselves." Damian offered, he smiled fondly as he saw Cameron's face twist into an expression which showed him that he was thinking. Eventually Cameron gave Damian a small smile and clutched his hand tighter.

"I'd like that" The blonde boy whispered, Damian grinned wide and pushed his lips eagerly against the taller boy's, Cameron responded with wrapping his arms around Damian's neck and opening his mouth to let Damian's tongue in.

The kiss only lasted a couple of seconds however it was passionate and left both boy's gasping for breath.

As the two stood up to get dressed and to set off on their day of skipping school Damian allowed himself to rake his eyes over every inch of Cameron. The blonde boy's hair was messy and unkempt from their restless sleep and his eyes looked tired yet he was still able to look completely and utterly stunning to the Irish boy.

"I love you, you know that?" Damian remarked suddenly, Cameron's eyes darted towards him in surprise. He put his thick glasses on and blushed at Damian.

"I know." He whispered, he pulled a v-necked shirt over his head and casted another glance at Damian. "I love you, too" He said with every bit of sincerity he could muster. Damian grinned wide and walked over to Cameron, as he stood in front of the boy he loved he took his hand carefully in his and their eyes locked.

"We'll get through this together, okay?" Damian asked, Cameron bit his lip and nodded—tears evident in his eyes. "We'll be happy in the end, I love you and you love me. That's all that matters Cam, we've just gotta stay strong" Damian reassured the blonde boy. Cameron launched into Damian—hugging him close and showering his neck with sudden kisses. Damian chuckled lightly and stroked Cameron's back.

Once they were dressed and ready they said goodbye to Damian's parents—Cameron felt guilty, his parents thought that they were both on their way to school and the Irish boy's Mom had even hugged Cameron and praised him for being so brave. Damian told Cameron to not worry about it, that this was their choice and it was something they had to do, so Cameron just went along with it.

They decided to head to a park; it was much safer than going into the shopping district—merely because there were no risks of patrolling police officers catching them. The park was incredibly quiet and completely abandoned which was just what the two boys's needed, especially Cameron. He had been through a lot lately and some relaxed, quiet time with Damian was exactly how he wanted to spend his day.

"Glee Club are probably gonna wonder where we are" Damian chuckled; Cameron looked at him from the swing set he was currently sitting on. Cameron leant back and pushed off the ground with his feet, swinging slowly and gracefully.

"They'll understand" Cameron muttered, he suddenly stopped to an abrupt halt and looked over at Damian from under a veil of eyelashes, he bit his lip guiltily. "Were they upset that I left?" Damian walked over to the swing set; he started to push Cameron slowly on the swing.

"Well, of course they were. We're like a family right now" Damian told the boy under him. "But they still understood, it was obvious something was wrong with you anyway" Damian reassured him, he heard Cameron sigh in relief.

"Hey, Damo?" Cameron muttered, his voice sounding so small and upset.

"Mnn?" Damian asked, showing his attentiveness.

"I'm really sorry for ignoring you when my parents came home—I—I wasn't sure what to do, I was scared of them" Cameron's voice broke as he apologised, Damian's heart fell heavy.

Damian grabbed the swing to a stop, causing Cameron to look up at him, surprised.

"Damo? Are you ok—" Cameron was cut off with Damian's lips on his, Damian had pulled the swing towards him and in the process of doing so the two boy's lips crashed fiercely together, Damian acted almost on instinct and manoeuvred his legs so that he was sitting on Cameron's lap. They pulled apart and Damian rested his forehead against Cameron's.

"I've never been better" Damian said breathlessly to his boyfriend, Cameron gave him an award winning smile which made his breath stop for a brief second. Damian suddenly looked perplexed which made Cameron frown slightly.

"What's wrong?" Cameron asked, his hands moving to grip round Damian's waist, Damian responded to the touch by wrapping his arms comfortably around the taller boy's neck.

"I was just thinking, we could stand up to your parents together" He saw a flash of fear dart through his boyfriend's expression—he lifted up a hand to caress his cheek slowly as he explained. "I'm just saying that maybe if they see how in love we are—how strongly we feel for each other they might finally understand, it's worth a shot isn't it?" Damian's voice was almost pleading now.

Cameron looked blankly at Damian, he didn't answer but Damian didn't expect him to. Going back to his house with Damian and standing up to his parents would be the hardest thing Cameron would ever have to do and Damian knew that. He was already so proud at Cameron for what he had already done, he had came out to his parents and even shouted at his dad, he had already shown so much bravery that Damian never knew he had.

"We don't have to—Cam, sorry I shouldn't ask you—"

"No, let's do it" Cameron interrupted rather sternly, Damian looked baffled, he opened his mouth to speak however no words came out. He could only hold Cameron tightly—to reassure him how proud he was of him, how far he thought Cameron had come.

With unspoken words and tightly clasped hands the two boy's set off to Cameron's home, ready to stand up for what they are.

Ready to show Cameron's parents just how much they are meant to be.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Here you go! The ~smut~ chapter so enjoy, sorry it's not better, I haven't been in the writing mood lately. The chapter after this one will be the final chapter so i'll be sure to make it good :)**

* * *

><p>"You can do this" Damian reassured the shaking boy next to him, Cameron reached out to grip Damian's hand tightly taking the Irish boy off guard slightly.<p>

"No" Cameron whispered, shaking his head, Damian raised an eyebrow in question—his eyes darted awkwardly to the large, familiar house in front of them and then back to Cameron. Cameron had turned to face him fully with an adoring smile on his face. "_We_ can do this" he corrected the brunette. Damian couldn't eve comprehend the emotions running through him—he felt so proud, so happy, so utterly in love with this brave boy.

"You're right" Damian stated excitedly. "We will do this" He remarked. Cameron had suddenly grown solemn as he gazed upon the house residing in front of them. "You ready?" Damian asked, he felt Cameron's hand shift in his own.

"As ready as I'll ever be" Cameron stated, he had stopped shaking which Damian took to be a good thing. Damian nodded in return and reached out to ring the doorbell. The ringing echoed in both boys' heads it felt like a haunting anthem bringing their fears to life. Cameron had started shaking again—Damian couldn't blame him he felt as if they were waiting for impending doom.

When the door opened Cameron felt like crawling into a hole. His father stood before both of them with an extremely disapproving look on his face. His eyes fell to both of the boys' hands clasped tightly together and he narrowed his eyes as a look of disgust covered his features. He darted his eyes back to Cameron.

"What are you doing here?" He snapped at his son, Damian glanced at Cameron who seemed to have become immobile since the door had opened, he couldn't seem to speak.

"_We're_ here to talk things through" Damian replied simply, Cameron's father seemed to finally acknowledge his existence and frowned unfriendly at him.

"I don't want either of you corrupting my house" He remarked in a harsh whisper, his eyes formed in mere slits as his infuriation of the whole scenario shown through clearly. Damian raised an eyebrow and smiled sickeningly sweet at the man in front of him.

"That's okay. We can always talk on your doorstep?" Damian suggested with a hint of dark amusement in his voice, Cameron's father narrowed his eyes once more.

"Honey? Who is it? Has Cameron come ho—" A kinder voice sounded from behind Cameron's father, Cameron's mom appeared next to her husband and she had covered her mouth in shock. "Cameron" Her voice shook as she talked. She pushed past her husband and enveloped her son in a strong hug. Once she released Cameron from her hold she noticed Damian next to him, she smiled apologetically at Damian and shot an angry glance at her husband.

"I'm sorry about all of this" She stated, she gestured inside the house. "Both of you come on in, let's talk things over" She remarked kindly, her husband frowned and marched off into the house—completely livid.

Once everyone was settled down, Cameron, surprisingly, was the first to speak.

"I'm sorry I ran off like that" He muttered, flinching at the memory of what had happened. His mom shook her head animatedly.

"Don't even apologise, your father should not have hit you" His mother shot another furious glance at his father. She then turned her attention back to Cameron. "I take it you haven't checked your phone? Otherwise you probably would have come back straight away" His mother remarked, Cameron mentally slapped himself.

"No, I left it here" Cameron flushed red—how could he do something so idiotic?

"I thought something like that could have happened…" His mom trailed off. She then locked her gaze with Cameron's in all seriousness. "Cameron, we're your parents, believe it or not but we do love you dearly. Now, all of this might need some getting used to—" Cameron's father interrupted with a scoff, she narrowed her eyes at him. "Especially for your father, but we're willing to do that. Would you please come home?" Her voice sounded pleading and Damian felt like every inch of this woman was trustworthy.

"Yeah" Cameron whispered, struck dumb at how accepting his mother was being—Damian smiled fondly at the surprise in his boyfriend's voice. Cameron's mother reached out an arm and patted Cameron reassuringly; she then turned her attention to Damian.

"Damian, is it?" She asked, Damian nodded sheepishly. "It's nice to meet you—too bad it wasn't under better circumstances" She remarked, Damian grinned.

"It's nice to meet you too, can I say something?" Damian asked, Cameron's mom gestured for him to speak. "I'm really in love with your son, I don't want to do anything to hurt him and I can really see myself being with him for the rest of my life" Damian shot a glance at Cameron quickly, his heart leapt at the stunned look on the boy.

"I can see that" Cameron's mother said with a smile, Cameron's father however stayed silent and just looked angry at everything—however he didn't cause another fuss he merely stayed quiet in silent judgement. Cameron's mom then turned to him expectantly.

"Are you ready to come home now then, son?" She asked him—hope evident in her voice. Cameron instinctively shifted closer to Damian.

"Actually, I—would it be okay if I spent one more night with Damo? I have a lot of things to think about first" Cameron stated guiltily, his mom seemed to understand as she nodded anyway. Everyone bid their farewells—besides Cameron's father who refused to even glance at his son let alone say goodbye to him but Cameron really didn't care. He was honestly afraid of his father—especially after what had happened but he knew that his mom wouldn't want him to come back home if it were dangerous and he knew he could trust her.

* * *

><p>By the time Damian and Cameron had made it home it was pretty late, Damian's mom thought that Glee Club had overran and Cameron winced as he remembered that they were meant to be at school he didn't mention anything though and neither did Damian. They were both unusually silent as they sat in Damian's small bedroom.<p>

"Damo, do you remember what we did the night before I stopped speaking to you?" Cameron broke the silence with an unsure voice, Damian flushed uncomfortably red.

"Yeah—of course I remember" Damian said, he placed his hand tentatively over Cameron's. "How could I even forget it" He said breathlessly, Cameron turned pink and tore his eyes away from Damian's piercingly blue ones.

"Did you—do you" Cameron started, he stopped mid-sentence as he felt his face heat up embarrassingly fast. Cameron felt Damian shift closer to him and before he knew what was happening the Irish boy had pushed him down on the bed and straddled his hips dominantly. "Damo" Cameron hissed in surprise as Damian rolled their hips hard together causing both boy's to moan passionately.

Damian's eyes narrowed with lust as he heard the low moan derive from Cameron's mouth, he bit his lip to suppress his own moans and rolled his hips hard against the blonde boy's, Cameron moaned loudly once more causing Damian to grow hard at the sheer sound of his boyfriend becoming this undone from just Damian's hips.

Damian imagined the sounds which Cameron would make if he was inside of him—he wondered if he would thrust harder would Cameron scream his name, would his eyes glaze over, would his sweat cover his skin and make it glisten beautifully.

His erection was becoming painfully hard to ignore—he attached his lips against Cameron's neck as a desperate attempt to forget about how tight his pants were and how hard his erection was becoming. Cameron moaned pleasurably and tilted his head up to give Damian more neck space to kiss. Damian trailed his tongue up and down his boyfriend's neck, enjoying the rough groans emitting from Cameron's mouth, he felt the blonde boy's throat vibrate from under his lips and he couldn't help but moan deeply in response.

Cameron's hands grabbed at Damian's back, he pulled at the fabric of Damian's t-shirt and emitted a small whine. Damian sat up and pulled his shirt promptly off him, taking his time as he knew the first time they did this it was all a rush of mixed emotions and guilt—this time Damian wanted to take his time, he wanted to show Cameron _just_ how much he meant to him.

Once his shirt was removed he closed his eyes to focus solely on the feel of Cameron's hand over his chest, as Cameron caressed his skin using feather-light touches from the tips of his fingers Damian tried hard to memorise the exact feel of them. The small touches sent fiery bursts of heat towards Damian's groin, he bit his lip once more—trying not to ruin the moment by groaning loudly. He suddenly felt the absence of Cameron's hands and his eyes opened to see what happened, his groin throbbed as he witnessed Cameron slowly removing his shirt also, his taut muscles flexing as he manoeuvred his shirt over his head and onto the floor.

Damian couldn't recall how long he just stared at Cameron's body for, his mind felt like it had been blown away—now that he had the time to fully admire Cameron he just couldn't comprehend how beautiful this boy truly was.

"Cam" Damian whispered but Cameron shook his head and crawled onto Damian's lap, his hands skillfully running through Damian's hair in an enticing manner. He pressed his lips eagerly to Damian's and for the first time that night they were kissing and fireworks were bursting loud and clear in each of the boy's heads, their bodies shook with need and want.

Their tongues met over and over again, Damian pushing his own roughly in Cameron's—tasting every single part of the boy's hot mouth. They groaned into each other's open mouths and their hips met once more causing them to moan harder.

Cameron pulled away and ran his hands down Damian's sides as he bent low and started to kiss at his chest. Damian's back arched—he felt Cameron's hands run lower down his waist, suddenly they were working on removing his trousers and underwear. Damian shut his eyes tightly closed and hissed at the cool air hitting his suddenly freed length.

Cameron held the cock tentatively in his hands, memorising what it looked like and what it felt like—he breathed softly on it causing Damian to groan and shiver suddenly. Cameron smirked and leant down to press a kiss against it, rubbing it slightly against his lips.

"Shit—Cam—_fuck_" Damian hissed—his back arched and his toes curled, his groin positively ached and he was pretty sure it was practically impossible to shiver this violently. He gave out a small yell as his aching length encountered a wet hot pressure—Cameron was suddenly licking and swallowing his cock enthusiastically.

Damian let out a string of incoherent babble as his mind couldn't focus on what was happening. Cameron pulled away from Damian which made Damian whine in protest.

"Damo—I—do you want to" Cameron trailed off and bit his lip, a flush covering his neck and ears. Damian sat up and locked his eyes onto Cameron's.

"I'm ready to—if you are that is" Damian responded, Cameron searched his light blue eyes for sincerity.

"I want you" Cameron breathed at the brunette in front of him, Damian's eyes softened and he nodded, his eyes tore away from Cameron's to dart around the room. He stood up and moved over to the bedside cabinet.

"I bought one ages ago—just in case, you know" Damian babbled, his face completely red, his expression akin to mortification. Cameron laughed softly at his boyfriend. Damian had found what he was looking for and returned with a small bottle, he sat nervously back on the bed and his eyes met Cameron's once more.

"Cam—do you want to—or should I?" He asked, they were both nervous and completely unsure of what to do.

"I—can you fuck me Damian?" Cameron asked sheepishly, something dark flashed in Damian's eyes before the brunette had tackled Cameron roughly down—attaching their lips together as if being away from Cameron's lips for too long physically pained him. Cameron laughed airily into Damian's lips, their fingers entwined together and they pulled apart with adoring expressions on their faces.

"I need to—" Damian trailed off as he coated his fingers in the liquid, Cameron took the hint and moved to undo his trousers and pull them down as well as his boxers, once both boy's were completely naked their eyes met for the briefest yet most passionate of moments.

"I love you" Damian said confidently, his eyes tearing into Cameron's. Cameron's heart skipped a beat.

"I love you, too" He breathed back, Damian's lips were soon on his once more and he felt a rough pressure around his ass, he took a sharp intake of breath as he felt Damian's finger enter him slowly, Damian stopped abruptly and pulled his lips away from Cameron's.

"Are you okay?" Damian asked, worriedly. Cameron smiled through his wince.

"Never better" He mumbled, Damian pushed his finger further in causing Cameron to hiss once more.

"I'm gonna put another in" Damian muttered, Cameron said nothing but the look in his eyes told Damian to just do it. Once the second finger entered Cameron's toes curled, his hand flew to the bed sheets and he gripped tightly on them—his eyes watering through the pain of it. Damian had started a scissoring motion with his fingers—stretching Cameron even further. It wasn't until he pushed both his fingers in further that Cameron let out a loud guttural moan. Damian's eyebrows flew up comically high.

Cameron panted and his eyes met Damian's once more, Damian pushed his fingers against that spot once more which caused Cameron to moan in pleasure once more, his cock starting twitching involuntarily.

"Cam, if I don't—if we don't soon then I'm gonna" Damian babbled, Cameron nodded—Damian withdrew his fingers which earned a groan of protest from the blonde boy however the brunettes fingers were soon replaced. Cameron hissed loudly as Damian started to push himself into the small stretched hole.

"Tell me if it hurts and I'll stop" Damian whispered fondly, Cameron's grip on the bed sheets tightened and his back arched as Damian pushed in slowly—stopping every now and again to check how Cameron was doing.

Once Damian was fully in the two boys's just stopped to_ look_ at each other. Cameron was filled—fit to burst with Damian, it was such a surreal moment that the boy's could easily just be dreaming it. But it wasn't a dream—it was real and it was beautiful and perfect and just so utterly _them. _

Damian pulled out once more and pushed in with more force this time, they both let out low growls and moans—vibrations running all the way through them. They started to create a good rhythm, both panting and moving with speed and timing, occasionally Damian would lean over and kiss Cameron hard on the lips which Cameron would respond to just as eagerly.

They were in their own world, completely involved with each other and it was beautiful.

Damian started to stroke Cameron's cock as soon as they developed a decent rhythm, he pumped away at the blonde boy's length causing Cameron to whine and moan—his moans sounded so dirty so fucking enticing that Damian couldn't hold out anymore, Cameron would never forget the image of Damian completely letting go—his face twisted into a blissful expression, his lips plump and his eyes closed gracefully, his body shook with violent shivers and he came into Cameron, moaning Cameron's name with so much passion Cameron couldn't register anything.

With a few more pumps at Cameron's cock the blonde boy couldn't take it either, he let go and white come spurted out onto his stomach and Damian's hand—it felt sticky and unclean but Cameron was too tired, too spent to do anything about it.

They wrapped their arms around each other and lay completely entwined, in love and spent with each other. They didn't let go of one another all night, they didn't think they ever could.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: So here it is, the ending of ROL. Thank you guys for sticking through this fic till the end-it honestly means so much to me! Thank you for all the reviews and all the alerts, I couldn't have continued this fic without your support! It's finally over but don't count a sequel out just yet! **  
><strong>I've made a download link to the soundtrack of ROL you can find that on my tumblr which is http: alliebroadwaydreams . tumblr . com**

* * *

><p>The first thing Damian woke up to the following morning was a naked, sleeping Cameron with his head rested comfortably in the crook of Damian's neck. Damian had his arm wrapped loosely round the blonde boy's shoulders and their hands were entwined—their naked bodies pressed flush and lovingly together.<p>

That was the moment for Damian, seeing Cameron sleep peacefully next to him—so pure and beautiful, it struck something within Damian. The Irish boy just knew that Cameron was _the one_, the person he would have searched his whole life to find, he wanted to wake up to this perfect face each and every day of his life—he just _knew_ it.

Cameron stirred in his sleep and opened one eye slowly; a large grin appeared on Damian's face as he looked lovingly into this sleepy boy's eyes. Cameron sat up slightly and pressed a slow, half-hearted kiss on Damian's lips. The Irish boy kissed slowly back and pulled away—his eyes bright blue and passionate.

"You ready to go to school today?" Damian whispered to the blonde boy, Cameron nodded and gave him a brilliant smile.

"I've already texted Glee Club saying we'd be in" Cameron stated with a wink, Damian opened his mouth yet decided to say nothing. They took their time in getting ready, both casting glances to each other's bodies, neither blushing or feeling flustered from the sight—they were past the embarrassed stage, they didn't want to waste any time with embarrassment. They raked their eyes over each other and smiled, genuine—very much in love smiles.

When both Cameron and Damian reached Damian's locker at school they were greeted with a very sheepish looking Bryce.

"Sorry that I can't switch back lockers with you" Bryce said with an apologetic look at Cameron, Cameron nodded—the school only allowed one locker change per semester.

"It's okay, I can still meet Damo at his locker anyway" Cameron told Bryce with a smile. Bryce grinned and patted Damian on the back.

"You two have made up then!" He turned to Cameron "Does that mean you'll be coming back to Glee Club?" He asked, Cameron nodded once more and gave him a confident smile.

"You know it, man! They can't get rid of me that easy!" Damian rolled his eyes at his boyfriend.

"Will you still be going to Glee Club?" Damian asked the older boy; Bryce gave him a large cheeky smile.

"Of course I am! This session is gonna rock, also I'm gonna bring the guys with me as well" Bryce stated. Damian nodded, they all could sing so he saw no reason why they shouldn't join Glee Club, they had amazing voices; especially Marissa.

The bell rang and the three boys said their goodbyes, Cameron kissed Damian chastely on the cheek and left for his first class, Hannah greeted him warmly as soon as he walked through the door.

"Cam! Looks like you and Damian have patched things up, eh" She said with a wink, Cameron flushed red and took his seat next to her. "No but I'm really happy you guys have sorted things out, you're coming to Glee Club tonight, right?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah, of course" Cameron replied, Hannah's smile grew large and her eyes flashed with excitement.

"Are you gonna be performing anything?" She asked, Cameron gave her a knowing smile.

"Damo and I might have something up our sleeves" He replied, she grinned once more and patted him on the back.

"It's good to see you happy again" She told him, he looked at her fondly.

"Well I have Damo to thank for that" Cameron said quietly, Hannah nodded.

"Well I can't wait to see your performance, we've all missed you at Glee, you know" Hannah exclaimed, Cameron looked guilty for a split second.

"I'm really sorry, Han, I'll make it up to everyone during my performance, have we gained any new members yet?" Cameron asked, Hannah shook her head.

"Only Bryce, everyone's warmed to him already, he says he's bringing some new friends in—Lindsay was pretty sceptical at first" Hannah stated, Cameron laughed—he could imagine that from Lindsay. "But she's okay with it now, it'd be good to have some new voices in the club—what?" Hannah asked as she saw the amused look on Cameron's face.

"You used to think Glee Club was lame and look at you now, you're in love with it" Cameron stated, Hannah flushed pink and looked away.

"Well—yeah, you can't really talk" Hannah said, Cameron laughed airily.

"Touché!" He said causing Hannah to laugh. He really couldn't wait for Glee Club, not only was it a whole hour of being with Damian but he was also surrounded by the people he really, truly cared about.

"Oh, we're performing at lunch today by the way—Puck was actually the person to ask to do it" Hannah said, Cameron raised his eyebrows.

"What song?" He asked.

"Human by the Killers, Puck and Bryce wanted to perform it and asked Mike and Brittany to dance, we're all going to join in with the chorus and just dance in the background" Hannah informed the blonde haired boy who nodded in return.

"Can me and Damo join? We love that song" Hannah smiled at the use of 'we'.

"Of course you can, as long as you know it" She said with a smile, Cameron grinned. He hadn't sung for a while—it seemed like fun.

Lunch arrived sooner than Cameron had anticipated and he had managed to quickly fill Damian in on everything which was about to happen, Damian also seemed up for it after all they both did love the song and it was the first time they had properly performed with the rest of the group in a while.

The cafeteria was extremely crowded which should have been nerve-wrecking for the boy's but they just didn't care, after everything which had happened to them in the past couple of weeks they didn't have much else to lose—they were content in the fact that they had managed to stay together after all the drama and that meant the absolute world to them, they were ready to face anything and everything in their way.

Suddenly music blasted into the large cafeteria and both Cameron and Damian stood up along with the rest of their lunch table, Damian's eyes flickered to Bryce's table where Bryce had stood up to join Puck—he saw McKynleigh, Marissa and Matheus incredibly interested in what was going on—he flashed them a quick smile before he moved to join with everyone dancing at the back.

_I did my best to notice__  
><em>_When the call came down the line__  
><em>_Up to the platform of surrender__  
><em>_I was brought but I was kind_

Puck stopped singing and then looked over at Bryce for him to carry on, Bryce produced a confident smile and his eyes followed Mike and Brittany as they started to dance outrageously to the beat.

_And sometimes I get nervous__  
><em>_When I see an open door__  
><em>_Close your eyes_

Everyone repeated close your eyes as the backing—all their different voices and harmonies mixing nicely.

_Clear your heart...__  
><em>_Cut the cord_

Everyone joined in with the chorus, each smiling widely and dancing with each other—surprisingly the students in the lunch hall began clapping along with the tune. Blaine span Kurt around, Hannah and Lindsay danced comically with each other, Quinn was dancing with Santana and Mercedes and Cameron was busy laughing at Damian's ridiculous dance moves.

_Are __we human?__  
><em>_Or are we dancers?__  
><em>_My sign is vital__  
><em>_My hands are cold__  
><em>_And I'm on my knees__  
><em>_Looking for the answers__  
><em>_Are we human?__  
><em>_Or are we dancers?_

The music became quieter as the everyone started 'humming' and 'da-dumming' Brittany and Mike began a slower dance, Puck and Bryce were still visible at the front their voices mixed together perfectly.

_Will your system be alright__  
><em>_When you dream of home tonight?__  
><em>_There is no message we're receiving__  
><em>_Let me know is your heart still beating_

Everyone was quiet apart from Puck and Bryce.

_Are we human?__  
><em>_Or are we dancers?__  
><em>_My sign is vital__  
><em>_My hands are cold__  
><em>_And I'm on my knees__  
><em>_Looking for the answers_

_You've gotta let me know_

All the Glee Club became animated once more, Rachel's voice became more prominent and her and Mercedes made their way to join Bryce and Puck at the front, their arms were on each other's waists.

_Are we human?__  
><em>_Or are we dancers?__  
><em>_My sign is vital__  
><em>_My hands are cold__  
><em>_And I'm on my knees__  
><em>_Looking for the answers__  
><em>_Are we human__  
><em>_Or are we dancers?_

_Are we human?__  
><em>_Or are we dancers?_

_Are we human__  
><em>_Or are we dancers?_

The club finished off to a large round of applause, they blushed and bowed and thanked everyone for listening—they didn't get slushied for once, they were ecstatic. It wasn't like the Glee Club were suddenly popular it's just that they _did_ sound good and they _did_ emit happiness—it seemed like other people were finally starting to see that now.

After that performance Damian and Cameron were really looking forward to Glee Club, they still had more classes left so they still had to wait. What made the time even more unbearable was the fact that they didn't have classes together, they were starting to feel dependant on each other, that not seeing one another for merely 5 minutes was hard enough—2 hours was completely unbearable.

When the time came for them to actually meet as planned by Damian's locker to walk to Glee Club together both boy's were incredibly excited—they just wanted to hold each other, and they also wanted to perform their song not just as a welcome back from Glee Club but more importantly to show each other how much they really meant to them.

Damian placed his books back in his locker and stiffened as he felt two arms snake their way around his waist, he turned his face around slightly to see Cameron's own face smiling fondly at him, he grinned at his boyfriend.

"You ready to go?" Cameron whispered, Damian shivered and turned fully around in the blonde boy's arms.

"Not just yet" Damian said in a breathless whisper, Cameron's eyebrows raised and suddenly Damian's lips crashes against his, vibrations shot down Cameron's spine, he leaned into Damian's lips—enjoying the constant thrill he always got whenever they kissed, he couldn't even imagine not getting this feeling which was an incredibly comforting thought. When they parted their eyes locked, both eyes filled intensely with passion.

"I wasn't expecting that" Cameron muttered with a smile, Damian grinned and pecked him on the lips once more.

"Now I'm ready to go" Damian exclaimed, he moved to grab Cameron's hands and both boys' set off for Glee Club.

When they arrived they noticed Bryce and Quinn were missing, everyone else waved cheerfully at them—happy to see that Cameron was back for good.

"Cameron! We're glad to have you back" Mr Schue exclaimed, everyone murmured in agreement, Cameron smiled brightly at them all.

"If it's okay, would me and Damo be able to perform something?" Cameron asked, after Mr Schue assured him it was okay he looked around and bit his lip. "Should we wait for Bryce and Quinn?" He queried, Mr Schue shrugged.

"I don't think he'll be arriving till later" Mr Schue informed the boy, Cameron nodded then turned his attention to Damian.

"You ready?" He asked, Damian smiled fondly.

"As ready as I'll ever be" The Irish boy replied, Cameron grinned and held out his hand to Damian which the brunette took instantly—their eyes never left each others.

Suddenly the choir room door opened and Quinn entered confidently, everyone gasped in surprise as they took in her dyed pink hair, her rocker-chick outfit and her whole new persona, she was currently holding the hand of a dreadlocked boy which Damian recognised as Samuel Larson, the guy in his geometry class. Samuel waved at Damian who returned the wave and Quinn glanced over at the Irish boy giving him a fond smile.

"Woah what's with the get up?" Santana asked Quinn, completely surprised at the change of appearance—at lunch she looked like she always did and now it was just such a sudden change.

"Yeah—I mean, not that the biker chick look isn't hot or anything, why the change?" Puck added, there was a shimmer of appreciation beside his astonished stare.

"I just wanted a change that's all" Quinn said simply, she turned to Damian. "Sorry, did we interrupt?" She asked sheepishly, Damian smiled and shrugged.

"We hadn't even started yet" Damian remarked, Quinn smiled and led Samuel over to the seats. Damian looked back at Cameron who nodded in return.

Damian began singing, his voice low and ringing in Cameron's ears, Cameron was drawn to his voice, he moved closer towards Damian.

_Live a life less ordinary  
>Live a life extraordinary with me<br>Live a life less sedentary  
>Live a life evolutionary with me<em>

Cameron performed a strange dance move causing Damian to laugh heartily, Cameron grinned and turned to sing at the Irish boy.

_Well I hate to be a bother  
>But it's you and there's no other, I do believe<br>You can call me naïve but  
>I know me very well<br>At least as far as I can tell  
>And I know what I need<em>

Cameron and Damian exchanged romantic glances and grabbed each others hands, both swaying slightly to the song.

_The night you came into my life  
>Well it took the bones of me, took the bones of me<br>You blew away my storm and strife  
>And shook the bones of me, shook the bones of me<br>By the way, I do know why you stayed away  
>I will keep tongue tied next time<em>

Cameron made his hand into a fist and pumped it to the tune, Damian waved his hand in the air.

_Honey understand, honey understand  
>I won't make demands<br>Honey understand, honey understand  
>We could walk without a plan<br>Honey understand, honey understand  
>I won't rest in stone all alone<br>Honey understand, honey understand  
>I'm all ready to go<br>But you already know_

Damian and Cameron locked eyes once more and moved slowly towards each other, their faces twisted in need and want, their hands entwined tightly as they sang the last chorus to each other

_The night you came into my life  
>Well it took the bones of me, took the bones of me<br>You blew away my storm and strife  
>And shook the bones of me, shook the bones of me<br>By the way, I do know why you stayed away  
>I will keep tongue tied next time<em>

Everyone had stood up, clapping and cheering at the boys' performance, Damian pulled Cameron into a tight hug and Cameron whispered something inaudible into Damian's ear. Damian smiled and pulled away—he made his way to sit next to Mercedes and kept his eyes on Cameron's the whole time.

"If it's okay, I'd like to say something" Cameron stated, Mr Schue gave a nod of approval to him and Cameron drew a long breath.

"Before Glee Club, before _Damian,_ I had no friends—" Cameron was interrupted by a prominent cough by Hannah, he laughed airily.

"_Fine_ I had Hannah" He added with a wink—he caught the eye of Damian. "But besides from her I had no-one; I was a pretty lonely kid. To be honest I had thought about joining Glee Club before but I didn't want to risk my reputation, that was until an awesome guy knocked some sense into me" His eyes tore into Damian's—he didn't blink, he couldn't look away.

"Even though his words were harsh and unnecessary" A flash of guilt appeared in Damian's icy blue eyes. "They helped me, and although I didn't realise it at the time—his words saved me. This club saved me." His eyes darted to Kurt's affectionate ones. "Thanks to Glee Club I've made the most amazing friends I could ever ask for. Bonds like this are barely ever formed within school, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for not joining sooner, I have never met so many caring, devoted people in my life and I'm really glad I did." Cameron's eyes darted to every single members face, indulging in each passionate expression—a look of pure adoration covered his face, he was truly happy.

"I really love you guys" He added at the end, everyone stood up and clapped, a few of the girls had tears in their eyes and everyone made their way to the front of the room to give Cameron a tight hug, Damian was the last to hug Cameron however his hug lasted the longest and meant the most, Cameron gripped Damian's back and pulled him closer—their bodies as close as they could possibly get.

"Well I think this deserves an impromptu performance, don't you?" Rachel inquired; Cameron flashed her a wide grin to which she returned just as animatedly. She walked over to the band and whispered a song to them; they started to play the opening tune. Rachel grabbed a tambourine and began patting it against her leg, she started bopping to which Finn stood up with a large smile, he made his way to his girlfriend and grabbed her hand to spin her round.

_My head is stuck in the clouds  
>She begs me to come down<em>

Rachel sang over him and looked up at him innocently—his grin widened.

_Says boy, quit fooling around_

Finn span Rachel around once more and guided her away, Brittany pushed Arty's wheelchair and he looked up at her fondly.

_I told her I love the view from up here  
>Warm sun and wind in my ear<br>We'll watch the world from above_

Santana grabbed Brittany and gave her a tight hug, they held hands and sang the next line together.

As it turns to the

_**rhythm of love**_

Samuel took Quinn's hand in his and pulled her close, she smiled at him from beneath a veil of eyelashes.

_We may only have tonight  
>But till the morning sun you're mine<br>All mine_

Quinn began to sing along with him, she pulled him out of the choir room and into the hallways—the Glee Club members all laughed with delight and followed in suit, Mercedes gesturing the band members to follow to which they did. The school hallways were now alive and vibrant with the sound of music and joy.

Quinn and Samuel led the way, both running and spinning down the hallways with their fingers entwined.

_Play the music low  
>And sway to the <em>_**rhythm of love**_

Cameron took Damian's hand in his own; he pushed Damian against a locker and placed Damian's hand on his chest to feel his heartbeat as he sang. Damian looked at Cameron with dark eyes and watched his boyfriend sing.

_My heart beats like a drum  
>A guitar string to the strum<em>

Damian's eyes never left Cameron's as he joined in on the next line, Cameron placed his forehead against Damian's adoringly as they sang together.  
><em><br>A beautiful song to be sung_

Blaine pulled Cameron away with a grin and Kurt leant next to Damian on the lockers, Kurt and Damian looked at their boyfriends with amused expressions as they attempted to dance. Cameron and Blaine's eyes locked onto their boyfriends as they both sang.  
><em><br>He's got blue eyes deep like the sea  
>That roll back when he's laughing at me<em>

Blaine gave Kurt a wink to which Kurt couldn't resist but roll his eyes at.

_He rises up like the tide  
>The moment his lips meet mine<em>

The members around them cheered as Cameron and Blaine kissed their boyfriends intimately.

Puck appeared with his hand clasped tightly in Lauren's he turned to his girlfriend and began singing happily, she looked amused and endeared.

_We may only have tonight  
>But till the morning sun you're mine<br>All mine_

Tina began to sing along with Puck and Mike pulled her close to dance romantically with, she smiled at him through her singing and pecked him on the cheek when her lines finished.

_Play the music low  
>And sway to the <em>_**rhythm of love**_

Everyone grouped up together with their arms placed around each other's shoulders and waists, each looking at each other and laughing airily without a care in the world.

_When the moon is low  
>We can dance in slow motion<br>And all your tears will subside  
>All your tears will dry<em>

_Ba ba ba ba  
>ba ba ba ba<br>da da da dum da da dum_

While everyone carried on with the backing Damian caught site of Bryce with Matheus, McKynleigh, Marissa and Emily. He grinned and waved wildly at the other boy to which Bryce returned the Irish boy's wave enthusiastically.

Hannah walked up to Bryce and took his hand to pull him in for a dance, Bryce shrugged at Damian and took Hannah's hands eagerly—grinning at the red head. Matheus, McKynleigh and Emily moved to join in with the rest of the Glee Club with the backing, the Glee Club greeted them warmly and everyone was just having a blast.

Lindsay stopped abruptly as her eyes met with Marissa's. The dark haired girl flushed and held Marissa's gaze, the auburn haired girl smiled sweetly which made Lindsay blush harder.

_Ba ba ba ba  
>ba ba ba ba<br>da da da dum da da dum_

Everyone started to sing together once more, each dancing with a different person yet their eyes always wandering to the person they loved; Cameron couldn't keep his eyes off Damian.

_And long after I've gone  
>You'll still be humming along<br>And I'll keep you in my mind  
>The way you make love so fine<em>

They all grouped together once more, their hands entwined with the person next to them, they looked fondly at each other.

_We may only have tonight  
>But till the morning sun you're mine<br>All mine  
>Play the music low<br>And sway to the __**rhythm of love**_

Everyone went back to the backing 'ba ba bas' while Cameron took Damian's hands and pulled him close as he sang the next lines loud and clearly to his boyfriend, Damian grinned widely and wrapped his arms around Cameron's neck.

Oh, play the music low  
>And sway to the <em><strong>rhythm of love<strong>_

Damian harmonised with Cameron—everyone still participating in the backing, Rachel had her arms around Finn, Puck and Lauren were staring at each other, Mercedes and Santana were swaying with Emily, Matheus and McKynleigh, Kurt and Blaine had their hands entwined and barely any space between their bodies, Tina and Mike were standing close together, Bryce had his arm around Hannah, Quinn and Samuel were standing next to each other—awkward yet intense, Brittany was in Arty's lap and Marissa was standing suspiciously close to Lindsay.

Damian looked around him as he sang, his eyes darting to each and every face who meant the absolute world to him, the school year had started off not so good at first but things worked out—they got better, he was around so many people who cared about him as he eyes wandered over each face he finally turned his attention to Cameron.

Cameron, his best friend, his boyfriend, the boy he was irrevocably in love with, the boy he had fought everything he had within him to be with. As he sang he managed to fit months worth of emotion into every single syllable, Cameron grinned lovingly at him, things do work out after all.

_And sway to the __**rhythm of love**_


End file.
